The Ideal Type
by byuniechan
Summary: Byun Baekhyun akan menjadi gadis sempurna kalau saja di dunia ini tidak ada mata pelajaran Fisika. Siapa yang dapat menolak pesonanya? Dia benci Cheesy dan semua yang berkebalikan dengan para gadis lainnya. Lalu, bagaimana Park Chanyeol bisa masuk dalam kategori type-nya? Chanbaek/GS/OOC/
1. Teaser

Tittle : The Ideal Type

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Support Cast : Other EXO's member

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch/GS, OOC, typos

Disclaimer :

The idea is mine. Don't be plagiator. Have fun with my fanfiction!

Teaser

* * *

.

.

.

Seoul High School merupakan sekolah terbaik dengan segala fasilitas yang ada. Hanya kolongmerat, dan orang-orang kelas atas saja yang mampu bersekolah disana. Tapi sejak 10 tahun lalu sekolah itu telah menerima progam beasiswa bagi orang biasa yang ingin bersekolah disekolah megah itu. Bullying dan perbedaan kasta sangat kental akibat ketamakan dan kesombongan sebagian siswa. Turun menurun selama generasi, setiap murid-murid beasiswa dari kasta bawah pasti akan selalu menjadi bahan bully. Mereka hanya mengikuti tradisi yang diciptakan oleh para alumni dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani membantah, kecuali kalau dewan kesiswaan sudah bertindak. Tapi jangan salah, meskipun tabiat dan sistem sosial sekolah itu sangat buruk, tidak dengan otak mereka. Masuk kesekolah itu berarti mereka sudah mengalahkan semua murid dari penjuru Seoul dan berbagai sekolah lainnya karna seperti yang sudah aku katakan Seoul High School merupakan sekolah terbaik. Benar-benar terbaik. Di tingkat satu mereka akan dipilih secara acak untuk menempati kelas, sedangkan memulai penjurusan di tingkat dua akan ada yang namanya kelas unggulan dimana hanya siswa-siswa berakademik tertinggi di bidangnya masing-masing yang dikumpulkan menjadi satu sebanyak 25 orang dikelasnya. Pembagian kelas di tingkat dua benar-benar sudah dipikirkan secara matang oleh sekolah itu. dimana setiap tahunnya selalu ada kelas dari kasta pertama, yaitu murid-murid yang sangat pintar atau jenius dimana kelas itu akan selalu menempati urutan tertinggi dipapan nilai siswanya juga status sosial mereka yang bisa dibilang dari kalangan atas, lalu kasta biasa saja merupakan kasta dari anak-anak yang memiliki otak hanya pintar dan tidak bisa malampaui kepintaran dari kasta jenius, kesenjangan sosial mereka juga masih dari kalangan atas, walau ada sebagian siswanya yang orang tua mereka sama seperti siswa dari kasta jenius tapi sekali lagi karna kasta jenius hanya untuk murid-murid yang sangat sangat pintar mereka harus rela berada dikasta kedua. Dan yang terakhir adalah kasta kertiga atau kasta bawah yang ditempati peraih beasiswa, dimana sangat biasa bagi mereka untuk menerima bully dari kasta pertama dan kedua. Kesenjangan yang berada dibawah membuat mereka hanya dapat pasrah dan bersabar agar cepat lulus dengan ijazah ber-label Seoul High School. Universitas mana yang akan menolak murid lulusan Seoul high School walau mereka anak beasiswa sekalipun? Sebenarnya mereka sangat pintar, bahkan dari mereka ada yang dapat mengimbangi murid-murid dari kasta pertama, tapi kembali lagi ke keadilan si pembuat pembagian kelas karna kalau mereka ditempatkan di kasta pertama, impresitas pembully-an mereka akan semakin besar. Dan sekolah benar-benar tidak bisa lagi mengatur sikap siswa-siswinya juga peraturan bully-ing—konyol—itu karna sudah sangat mendarah daging dikehidupan sekolah tersebut, maka yang hanya dapat guru beserta staff lakukan adalah meminimalisir kejadian tersebut untuk terjadi.

.

.

.

.

"Maksudku bukan namanya. Oh astaga Baek, dia itu si-peraih nilai fisika tertinggi diangkatan kita kalau kau mau tahu."

"Eoh. Dan dia juga yang selalu kau puji dengan 'Astaga betapa hebatnya pria peraih nilai tertinggi selama semester berturut-turut seangkatan kita itu. Benar-benar tipe idaman.'

"Jangan keras-keras bodoh. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar?"

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Apa kalian berdua sepasang kekasih?"

"Aniyo! Bahkan kita belum berkenalan secara resmi."

.

.

.

"Yeol, apa benar...?"

"Aigoo Baekhyun wajahmu memerah!"

"Yang aku tahu Chanyeol memang dekat dengan satu perempuan disekolah ini dan dia sunbae kita. Aku tidak tau mereka berpacaran atau tidak karna banyak versi cerita mengenai namja dingin itu."

.

.

.

"Tidak, Aku tidak mau."

"Yak diam kau Do Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

"Baek, apa kau tidak berfikir mereka sangat romantis?"

"Menjijikan. Kau fikir hanya dengan rayuan manis serta gombalan murahan begitu yeoja akan tertarik?"

"Aku benci Cheesy, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting dan over proctective. Aku lebih tertarik dengan namja pintar yang memiliki kesibukannya tersendiri agar tidak mengirimi pesan setiap satu menitnya dengan segala hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting untuk dilakukan. Kurasa namja seperti itu yang tidak membuat suatu hubungan menjadi cepat jenuh."

"Aku benar-benar mengenalmu Baek."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Chan?"

"Mau jalan?"

.

.

.

"Demi tuhan Byun Baekhyun kau itu peraih nilai Matematika tertinggi se-angkatan tapi kenapa nilai Fisikamu begitu pas-pasan?"

"Aku bersyukur ternyata partner kelompok belajarmu adalah Chanyeol, Kalian berdua bisa saling mengajarkan oke? Walaupun Chanyeol tidak terlalu buruk dalam matematika tapi nilai dia terlalu kontas terkadang malah turun dratis disuatu materi mata bidang itu padahal jelas-jelas nilai yang lainnya selalu sempurna. Buatlah kerja sama Mutualisme kalian mengerti?"

"Ye, Songsaenim."

.

.

.

"Jadi, dari mana kita akan mulai?"

"Oh astaga kenapa harus materi Fluida?"

"Byun Baekhyun sebenarnya kau bodoh atau apa, masa kita harus mengulangi materi GLBB karna kau tidak mengerti?"

"Coba saja kau bicara seperti itu pada saat pelajaran Matematika."

.

.

.

"Mau Pacaran?"

"Eoh?"

.

.

.

"Tidak Chanyeol, kau itu milikku, aku yang mengenalmu terlebih dahulu. Tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun memilikimu bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun."

"Aku tidak menyangka ini semua."

"Dasar wanita jalang!"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mengerti Chan!"

"Tapi tidak perlu seperti itu Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau tidak menolongnya? Dimana hati nuranimu?"

"Bahkan disaat alasanku karna dia sudah membuat kau tidak bisa mengikuti ajang kompetensi basket? Demi Tuhan aku bahkan tidak perduli dengan teror dia yang membuatku ketakutan setengah mati apalagi kejadian digudang saat itu Park Chanyeol. Apa Jangan-jangan kau memang bermain dibelakangku dengan dia?"

.

.

.

"Secara tidak langsung kau menyakitinya, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku hanya... Kyungsoo bisakah kau membantuku?"

.

.

.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Baek, Kita membutuhkannya untuk fisika kau ingat?"

"Tidak. Apa kau lupa kalau Jongin lebih menguasai kimia?"

"Jadi, siapa yang akan mengantarnya pulang?"

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah berbaikan dengannya Chanyeol-ah?"

"Maafkan aku Eomonim."

"Tidak apa-apa anak muda memang membutuhkan waktu."

"Baekhyun-ah Eomma harap kau dan Chanyeol bisa saling menyampingkan ego masing-masing agar tidak saling menderita seperti ini."

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah kau lihat apa?"

"Oh, dia Luhan. Tingkat tiga dan dari kasta ketiga. Tapi dia selalu terbebas dari _bullying _karena pengurus kesiswaan dari kelas XI-A itu selalu menjadi _tamengnya."_

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, Noona."

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun putus karena wanita jalang itu."

"Kau terlihat... Kesal? Bukankah kau juga menyukai Park Chanyeol?"

"Mungkin hanya kagum Kris, karena saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama aku senang sekali. Mereka itu sangat serasi, Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan anak pemilik agency seperti SM entertainment ditambah Matematikanya yang luar biasa, suaranya, bahkan kelebihan lainnya yang membuatnya menjadi idaman para namja disekolah ini. sedangkan Park Chanyeol adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit besar seperti Seoul international Hospital dan segala cabangnya yang bahkan berada dijepang, kau tau kan betapa besarnya rumah sakit itu beserta semua cabangnya? Lalu disamping kesenjangan itu Fisikanya benar-benar hebat, Fisika itu benar-benar pelajaran yang sangat sulit dari segala macam pelajaran menurut sebagian pelajar disekolah ini dan dia menjadi peraih nilai tertinggi berturut-turut selama setiap semester. Ditambah bakat lainnya seperti basket, alat musik, kemampuan rapp-nya. Park Chanyeol juga merupakan pangeran disekolah ini. Oh astaga mereka itu benar-benar saling melengkapi aku iri sekali Yifan ge."

"Deskripsi yang bagus, Taotao."

.

.

.

.

Haloo, aku baru nyoba nulis di ffn. aku minta pendapatnya, ini mending diapus atau dilanjut? kalo responnya bagus aku bakal cepet update chapter satunya :-)

Review?


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : The Ideal Type

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Support Cast : Other EXO's member

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch/GS, OOC, typos

Disclaimer :

The idea is mine. Don't be plagiator. Have fun with my fanfiction!

Chapter 1

Suhu dibawah nol derajat di pusat kota Seoul benar-benar memperburuk keadaan. Ditambah hari ini merupakan hari dimana 'kasih sayang' selalu dielu-eukan oleh sebagian orang, ya benar tepat tanggal 14 februari adalah hari buruk bagi gadis bermarga Byun itu untuk kehilangan mood-nya. Sejak masuk ke gerbang sekolah gadis itu selalu berusaha untuk tidak memuntahkan sarapannya karena melihat banyak pasangan yang saling mengumbar kemesraan dan yang paling penting adalah para lelaki itu selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata manis-tidak menurut baekhyun- pada para gadis mereka, membuat sang gadis langsung menjerit dan bergelayut manja kemudian membiarkan sang lelaki kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata Cheesy-nya. Oh, yang harus kalian tau gadis bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu membenci kata Cheesy, Romantis, dan hal-hal menggelikan lainnya yang menurut sebagian orang sangat sangat sangat didambakan. Baekhyun merapatkan sweeter-nya kemudian meronggoh handphone yang berdering di sakunya. Dia membaca pesan masuk dari ponselnya sambil berjalan, lalu berbelok kearah kiri tanpa melihat kedepan.

BRUK

"YA!" Spontan gadis itu berteriak saat roknya tersingkap keatas, pandangannya beralih menatap laki-laki dengan tinggi yang tidak biasa ditambah rambut hitam pendeknya yang terlihat tampan itu sedang merapihkan berkas-berkas file yang berterbangan, sepertinya akibat bertabrakan dengannya tadi. Perlahan tangan Baekhyun mulai mengambil sebagian kertas., biar bagaimanapun gara-gara kelalaiannya tadi orang lain dirugikan, bisa jadi lembar-lembar kertas ini merupakan data penting kan? Karena Baekhyun sempat melihat isi dari kertas itu yang merupakan data siswa.

"Biar kubantu."

"Tidak perlu." Tangan Baekhyun berhenti meraih kertas, mengalihkan tatapannya kearah pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus menebak. Nada pria itu yang sarat akan keramahan membuat nya berfikir kalau pria ini sangat marah karena dia sudah membuat kertas-kertas ini yang mungkin seharusnya sudah sampai tujuan malah menunda waktu akibat kertas itu berterbangan. Ya mungkin saja.

"Ta-tapi, maaafkan aku karena kelalaianku semua ini jadi beranta-"

"Ya. Lain kali jangan jalan sambil melihat ponsel. Perhatikan langkahmu." Baekhyun bungkam, gadis itu memperhatikan lekat pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasanya, kemudian entah karena alasan apa hati gadis itu sedikit berdesir saat pria itu mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. Merasa diperhatikan, laki-laki itu menggangkat kepalanya membuat Baekhyun spontan menundukan kepalanya, menutupi pipinya yang memerah karena ketauan sedang memperhatikannya. Reaksi berbeda dari pria tinggi itu, dia malah menaikan alisnya kemudian menggendikan dagunya seolah menebak ada apa dengan gadis dihadapannya ini.

Baekhyun kembali mengambil kertas-kertas disampingnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang entah karena apa tiba-tiba melandanya. Tidak perduli kalau lelaki dihadapannya ini sudah bilang tidak usah. Dengan tangan gemeteran gadis itu menyodorkan kertas yang diambilnya kearah pria depannya yang dengan cepat diambil pria itu. Baekhyun berdiri dari posisinya kemudian menundukan kepalanya sejenak.

"Maaafkan aku atas insiden ini. Semoga tidak ada kertas yang hilang." Pria itu menggangguk sebagai respon kemudian mulai ikut berdiri.

"Ya, semoga." Pria itu mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi gadis imut itu.

"BAEKHYUN."

Baekhyun tersentak saat merasakan orang disampingnya teriak dengan sangat keras, bahkan tadi dia sempat menutup sebagian telinganya.

"Ada apa sih Kyungsoo? Tidak usah teriak-teriak, kau pikir ini hutan?" Kyungsoo- gadis bermata bulat itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh seolah tidak peduli dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana? Mana yang sakit sampai kau berteriak pada pria itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk pria tinggi yang berjalan mulai jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja sepertinya pria itu marah karena tadi aku sudah membuat kertas-kertas yang dia pegang itu berserakan."

"Dia bukannya marah Baek, tapi sifatnya memang seperti itu."

"Eh, Kau mengenalnya?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sangsi kemudian mendesis pelan.

"Dia Park Chanyeol." Alis Baekhyun terangkat mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Namanya... sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya." Mata Kyungsoo Mendelik tidak percaya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu dia?" giliran Baekhyun yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau sudah memberitahuku, dia Park Chanyeol kan?" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kemudian menyilangkannya dibagian perut.

"Maksudku bukan namanya. Oh astaga Baek, dia itu si-peraih nilai fisika tertinggi diangkatan kita kalau kau mau tahu." Mata Baekhyun sukses terbelak, dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan memastikan.

"Jinja?!" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Eoh. Dan dia juga yang selalu kau puji dengan 'Astaga betapa hebatnya pria peraih nilai tertinggi selama semester berturut-turut seangkatan kita itu. Benar-benar tipe idaman.' Ucap Kyungsoo dengan santainya juga dengan nada suara Baekhyun saat dia mempraktekan Baekhyun mengelu-elukan pria tinggi itu. Tangan Baekhyun sudah membekap mulut Kyungsoo sejak pria itu mulai mempraktekkan suaranya.

"Jaga mulutmu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar huh?" Bisik gadis bermata sipit itu dengan tangan yang masih berada di mulut Kyungsoo.

"Lepas bodoh, aku tidak bisa bernapas." Rupanya Baekhyun terlalu erat membekapnya sampai gadis bermata bulat itu memerah berusaha bernapas dengan benar. Melihat itu Baekhyun melepas bekapannya.

"Kalaupun ada yang mendengar juga tidak akan jadi masalah. Pria itu memang Flower sekolah, jadi sudah biasa bagi para gadis untuk menyukainya."

"Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun kau dapat kelas berapa?" nada ucapan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi berharap.

"A. Kau?" Mata Kyungsoo berbinar saat Baekhyun menjawab apa yang sudah diharapkannya.

"Yeay! Kita sekelas." Tubuh Baekhyun oleng saat Kyungsoo menubruknya dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Duduk berdekatan ya Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menggangukan kepalanya lalu mulai menyingkirkan gadis yang masih memeluknya itu dengan tangan yang sudah diatas dahi Kyungsoo kemudian mendorongnya menjauh.

"Tentu saja. Kajja." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, menuju kelas barunya dengan disusul Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Baek, Kita sekelas loh dengan Park Chanyeol." Tatapan menggoda Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis miliknya.

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin saja kau bisa minta diajarkan fisika padanya. Dia kan type idealmu." Baekhyun memerah, Dia siap memukul Kyungsoo apabila gadis bermata bulat itu tidak cekatan dalam ambil sikap, karna rupanya Kyungsoo sudah berlari setelah dia selesai mengucapkan kata 'tipe idealmu.' Melihat Kyungsoo mulai menjauh gadis itu berlari mengejarnya.

"YA! Berhenti kau Do Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama semester baru merupakan hari yang cukup dibilang Free. Karena hanya ada pembagian kelas, perkenalan, pembagian jadwal dan stuktur kepengurusan kelas juga mungkin sebagian walikelas menerapkan pengaturan bangku tempat duduk oleh siswa-siswi kelasnya, selebihnya bisa benar-benar dikatakan bebas karena hanya ada jam kosong atau mungkin promosi dewan OSIS dan event tertentu di Seoul High School. Baekhyun senang sekali dapat sekelas dengan Kyungsoo dan duduk dibelakang gadis itu. Keduanya masih bencengkrama membicarakan hal-hal semacam gosip poupuler K-idol yang sedang membuncah saat ini dan kegiatan mereka terhenti saat suara teman-teman kelasnya mulai ricuh meneriaki kata "Jung Songsaenim", Wali kelas mereka sudah datang rupanya.

"Selamat Pagi, langsung saja kalian pasti sudah mengenal saya kan? Saya yang akan membimbing kalian untuk dua semester kedepan. Jadi, Kita mulai saja perkenalannya anak-anak." Sapaan yang halus juga tegas mengawali pembicaraan Jung Songsaenim, wanita itu langsung menyuruh muridnya satu-persatu untuk mengenalkan diri dan mengangguk saat sampai ke siswa yang duduk paling belakang.

"Nah, saya harap kalian akan cepat akrab satu sama lain, jadi sekarang kita akan memilih kursi dan loker dari masing-masing siswa. Kalian boleh memilih sendiri nomor bangku yang ada dikotak ini setelah sayang memanggil nama kalian kemudian duduk ditempat yang sudah kalian pilih dengan tenang. Kalian mengerti?" Jung Songsaenim berucap sambil menggoyangkan kotak transparan yang sudah penuh oleh kertas-kertas yang digulung kecil. Semua murid memanjatkan doa didalam hati untuk pengharapan semoga mereka mendapat tempat duduk yang mereka inginkan.

"Ahn Sena..."

"Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun maju dengan tangan gemetar, gadis itu mengambil gulungan kertas didalam kotak itu dengan terus melafalkan doa seperti 'semoga aku mendapat nomor yang berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Jebal...,' gadis itu melipat kertas itu dalam genggamannya kemudian menyingkir dan tepat setelah namanya, Kyungsoo-lah yang maju berikutnya. Kyungso berdebar, dia tidak kenal siapapun dikelas ini kecuali Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau dia dapat nomor urut yang jauh dari Baekhyun? Gadis itu bukan type gadis yang gampang beradaptasi dengan orang lain, dan saat ini hanya Baekhyun yang dia kenal baik karena Baekhyun merupakan temannya ditingkat satu juga sekaligus teman masa sekolah menengah pertamanya. Kyungsoo kembali pada tempatnya dengan kertas yang sudah dia pilih tadi.

"Kyungsoo, kau dapat nomor urut berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias, gadis itu menunjukkan kertas dengan angka 16 ditangannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat kertas gulungan itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu cepat buka! Kumohon nomor 15." Kyungsoo perlahan membuka gulungan kertas itu dan seakan dunia memang mempermainkannya, nomor yang tertera di kertas Kyungsoo adalah 17 yang berarti dia tidak akan duduk depan-belakang dengan Baekhyun juga kemungkinan tugas-tugas kelompok nanti yang memang dibagi sesuai dengan nomor urut kursi masing-masing. Melihat kertas itu Baekhyun juga menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal. Lalu siapa nanti yang akan jadi partnernya kalau ada tugas kelompok dan segala macamnya? Saat ditingkat satu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak terpisahkan karena kelas mereka tidak mengadakan pengaturan bangku seperti ini. dan mungkin karna saat ini mereka berada dikelas unggulan makanya mereka harus siap dengan segala macam peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku menyesal tidak mendapatkan nomor 15, bagaimana ini? siapa nanti yang akan menjadi partner belajar kita Baek?" Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan getir.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" saut yeoja mungil itu sambil mengangkat bahunya pasrah. Setelah itu mereka berjalan ke kursi masing-masing. Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur mendapatkan kursi yang tepat berada di samping jendela dan itu membuatnya dapat mengalihkan sedikit rasa bosannya nanti kearah jendela yang menampilkan aula sekolah dibawahnya. Kelas XI-A ini berada di lantai 2 jadi sangat apik rasanya apabila pelajaran membosankan seperti fisika—bagi baekhyun—digunakan untuk melihat beberapa siswa yang sedang berolahraga.

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang melamun keluar jendela dengan berbisik. Letak kursi Kyungsoo tepat disamping Baekhyun tetapi bersebrangan dan beda barisan. Gadis imut itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo yang kemudian dibalas Kyungsoo dengan menunjuk-nunjuk arah depan Baekhyun.

"Lihat, lihat. Siapa yang akan menjadi partnermu Byun Baek?" Kyungsoo berucap tanpa suara. Gadis itu terus mendesak Baekhyun agar melihat Kursi 15. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran, kenapa Kyungsoo sampai seheboh itu, memang ada ap—

Mata Baekhyun terbelak saat mendapati Kursi 15 diisi oleh pria jangkung yang ia tabrak di belokan koridor tadi. Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun ingin melempar Kyungsoo dengan buku Fisika tebalnya agar gadis bermata bulat itu tidak lagi menunjukan cengiran jahilnya.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu, Jung songsaenim segera menutup sesi perkenalan dan membebaskan muridnya di "jam kosong semester pertama". Baekhyun baru saja ingin mengajak Kyungsoo keluar kelas, tapi gerakannya tertahan oleh dewan OSIS yang baru saja berdiri didepan kelas sesaat setelah Jung Songsaenim pergi. Ditangan mereka terdapat setumpuk kertas-kertas semacam angket yang mungkin akan dibagikan dikelas ini.

"Maaf menggangu waktu kalian, kelas XI-A, _majayo?"_ Para murid mengiyakan pertanyaan salah satu anggota OSIS yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Kami mohon bantuan kalian untuk mengisi angket special valentine ini. Tim mading sekolah kami benar-benar kerepotan, oleh karena itu anggota dewan dari tingkat tiga membantu. Kalian sudah tau kan angket ini untuk apa?"

"Apa untuk mencari _couple, _sunbae?"

"Ne. karna ini adalah valentine, seperti taun sebelum-sebelumnya mading sekolah akan mengangkat tema hari kasih sayang yang jatuh tepat pada hari ini. angket ini untuk mengukur seberapa besar chemistry kalian dengan pasangan, juga untuk menentukan best couple yang akan diangkat ceritanya dimading sekolah. kalian tinggal mengisi angket sesuai hati nurani, dan jangan coba-coba memberi kode untuk pasangan kalian, mengerti?" angket dibagikan dimeja masing-masing siswa.

"Aku beri waktu 15 menit untuk mengisi." Anggota dewan yang bername-tag xiumin mulai mengatur stopwatch pada jam tangannya. Gadis bertubuh mungil dan berpipi chubby itu mengetuk-ngetukan tangannya kemeja seolah menunggu 15 menit setelahnya adalah hal yang sangat membosankan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyerahkan angketnya dengan setengah niat. Dari awal Baekhyun bahkan tidak perduli sama sekali dengan angketnya. Dia tidak berniat untuk menjadi artis mading, oh ayolah bukannya kau memang tidak punya kekasih, Baek? Tentu saja karena alasan itu juga gadis berambut ikal gantung dan berponi rata itu sangat malas dengan acara-acara yang menyangkut hari valentine.

Angket mulai dirapihkan oleh anggota dewan. Satu persatu jawaban yang cocok dipisah, Xiumin membelakan mulutnya, kaget dengan apa yang sedang dia bandingkan.

"Daebak, ini benar-benar 100%." Bisiknya pelan. Kemudian gadis itu beranjak dari posisinya, setengah berlari kearah gadis berambut lurus dengan poninya yang juga sedang memeriksa angket murid lainnya.

"Lu, lihat ini! aku menemukan pasangan yang kesamaannya 100%. Astaga Chemistry mereka benar-benar." Mata rusa gadis itu membelak tak percaya saat membaca nama yang tertera pada salah satu kertas. Kemudian matanya menyusuri sosok tinggi yang duduk tenang dikursinya dengan buku dihadapannya juga tangan yang memutar-mutar pensil seolah hal itu dapat menjaga keseimbangan otaknya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dikelas ini ada yang mendapat kecocokan 100%!" Xiumin mulai mengumumkan apa yang dia cermati tadi. Seketika kelas menjadi ricuh, sibuk menebak siapa pasangan beruntung itu.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Apa kalian berdua sepasang kekasih?" seketika semua murid melirik pada kursi 15 dan 16. Yang menjadi pusat perhatian malah membulatkan matanya seakan retinanya akan keluar. Sebenarnya hanya gadis yang duduk pada kursi 16 saja yang seperti itu sementara pria tinggi yang duduk didepannya hanya acuh tak acuh dan malah menautkan kedua alisnya pada sosok yang barus sajamenyebut namanya itu.

"Aniyo! Bahkan kami belum berkenalan secara resmi." Baekhyun cepat-cepat menjawab kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Astaga, bahkan gadis itu baru bertemu dengan pria tinggi didepannya tadi pagi , itu juga first meeting yang sangat buruk. Bagaimana bisa mendapat kecocokan 100%?

"Sunbae, apa kau tidak salah?" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Sangat menyetujui pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang tadinya ingin ia lontarkan.

'Semoga saja kertas itu berubah nama, semoga saja.' Doa Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kalian benar-benar bukan sepasang kekasih? Apa kalian bercanda? Astaga, begini saja kau pasti masih ingat dengan apa yang kau pilih tadi kan? Bagaimana kalau kita cocokan dengan jawaban dikertas ini?"

"Ba-Baiklah sunbae." Gadis itu menundukan wajahnya. Sangat tidak nyaman dengan tatapan-tatapan murid lain ditambah Kyungsoo yang menatap Baekhyun dengan raut kawatir. Dari dulu Gadis bermarga Do itu tahu kalau sahabatnya memang tidak pernah suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Cuek tapi perhatian, Bukan seseorang yang selalu mengirimi pesan setiap menitnya, Apa adanya, To the point, Mampu menempatkan posisinya pada seharusnya, tidak Pencemburuan, tidak Over Proctective, dan yang terakhir Bukan seseorang yang Chessy. Ngomong-ngomong ini benar-benar menakjubkan, disaat setiap orang ingin memiliki kekasih yang perhatian dan sering memuji kau malah sebaliknya. Apa itu semua type ideal yang tadi kau pilih Baekhyun-ssi?" Baekhyun memucat. Sekarang haraan gadis itu sirna. Angket itu memang angket miliknya. Kyungsoo juga sama terkejutnya saat mengetahui jawaban-jawaban dari angket itu.

'Sudah jelas itu milik Baekhyun, tapi bagaimana bisa cocok dengan Chanyeol?' Kyungsoo menopang dagunya pada telapak tangan yang sikunya menempel dimeja, mengarahkan matanya pada wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memucat dan wajah Chanyeol yang tetap datar. bahkan sejak masuk pertama tadi tidak ada perubahan dari pria tinggi itu.

"Lalu, Park Chanyeol –ssi kau menjawab sama dengan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi kan?" Perhatian Xiumin beralih, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Apa benar, Yeol?" itu suara Xi Luhan. Gadis bermata rusa yang menjadi sekertaris dewan kesiswaan itu sejak tadi memandang Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Itu memang angket milikku. Tapi Aku dan Baekhyun-ssi bukan sepasang kekasih." Chanyeol mengaskan ucapannya dengan embel-embel –ssi dibelakangan nama Baekhyun kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal, apa-apan dengan hari ini? dan Bagaimana Luhan bisa memberi tatapan seperti itu? Harusnya gadis itu sudah tau kan kalau Chanyeol memang bukan kekasih Baekhyun? Jangankan kekasih, Kenal saja tidak!

"Jadi, Bagaimana ini? Pertama kalinya bukan sepasang kekasih mendapat kecocokan 100%. Lalu, apa kalian mau mengisi mading untuk valentine minggu ini? Bukannya aku memaksa, tapi aku yakin berita tentang kecocokan 100% ini pasti sudah menyebar disentero sekolah. Dan pasti kelas lainnya akan mencari tau siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan persentasi sesempurna itu. Maafkan aku. Mau tidak mau kalian harus rela menjadi bahan untuk mading pada valentine tahun ini."

Xiumin menundukan kepalaya dengan raut wajah menyesal. Berita yang sudah terkuak se-sentero sekolah memang tidak bisa dihindari. Ditambah lagi ini untuk kepentingan mading sekolah, daripada anggot mading menulis hal-hal yang buruk tentang mereka berdua akan jauh lebih baik mereka menuruti saja kan?

"Jadi, maksud sunbae Baekhyun-ssi dan Chanyeol-ssi harus menjadi seperti sepasang kekasih?" Kyungsoo menyadari kalau wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu murid dengan name-tag Yunjo. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan tidak bisa menghentikan telinganya yang memerah dan kedua pipinya yang memenas, mungkin malu, Baekhyun kan memang tidak tahan menjadi pusat perhatian. Atau karna hal lain?

"Ne, maafkan aku. Dan aku mohon kepada yang lainnya untuk merahasiakan ini dari kelas lain. Jagalah nama baik kelas kalian, bukankah ini kelas unggulan?"

"Kami mengerti sunbae!" Jawab murid-murid lainnya dengan tegas.

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu, untuk Baekhyun-ssi dan Chanyeol-ssi besok saat bunyi bel pulang temui kami diruang dewan. Dan siapkan diri kalian karna disana pasti sudah ada anggota mading yang siap menanyakaan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Kalian cukup jawab seadanya saja, toh hanya untuk beberapa hari kedepan kan? Tenang saja, ini tidak akan lama. Kalau begitu, _Annyeong yeorobun."_

Xiumin menundukan badannya sekilas diikuti dengan anggota dewan lainnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Kyungsoo langsung melesat kemeja Baekhyun.

"Aigoo Baekhyun wajahmu memerah!" Baekhyun melemparkan buku novelnya tepat ke kepala Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya itu sudah menemukan cara baru untuk menggodanya, dan pasti ini akan berlangsung lama, apalagi posisi gadis itu kini berada dibelakang sosok pria tinggi yang sudah pasti Kyungsoo akan mengungkitnya. tidak mau hal lainnya terjadi, gadis itu dengan cepat menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membawanya meninggalkan kelas. Sementara itu, sosok pria yang duduk dikursi 15 itu mengalihkan perhatianya pada buku untuk melihat Baekhyun keluar meninggalkan kelas. Perlahan sebuah senyuman miring terbentuk dibibirnya. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu apa yang pria bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu pikirkan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka loker bukunya dan menemukan setumpuk kertas yang tidak sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Gadis mungil itu menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum mengambil bukunya dan menutup lokernya. Baekhyun hampir saja terkena serangan jantung kalau saja dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri karna didepannya tampak Do kyungsoo yang dengan pandangan tak berdosanya menampakan diri setelah Baekhyun menutup loker.

"Astaga. Untung aku tidak punya riwayat jantung. Ada apa sih Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu loker, mengelus bagian bawah lehernya dengan tempo naik turun.

"Eopseo, Hanya..." Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat amplop berwarna biru dengan renda kerting dibagian penutupnya. Dia mengambil amplop itu kemudian menyodorkannya ke Baekhyun.

"Ini milikmu, Baek?"

"Ya, mungkin terjatuh saat aku menutup loker tadi." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya lalu tanpa perlu izin dari Baekhyun dengan lancangnya ia merobek amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Apa reaksi Baekhyun? Gadis itu hanya berekpresi malas dengan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Hal itu memang biasa, karna Baekhyun tidak pernah membaca surat-surat yang bersarang di lokernya, makanya gadis bermarga Byun itu tidak peduli bahkan apabila Kyungsoo membakar semua amplop surat itu dengan senang hati Baekhyun akan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"isi suratnya romantis sekali."

"Kalau itu berisi hal chessy lebih baik kau bakar saja."

"Wah Baek, kau kejam sekali."

"Terserah." Baekhyun mengangkat buku-bukunya sebatas dada kemudian mulai berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo, tidak ambl pusing dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengumpat dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat dia mendengar sesuatu hal yang aneh dibalik lorong. Kemudian gadis itu berbalik kearah Kyungsoo yang dengan suksesknya mengagetkan gadis bermata bulat itu. Dengan cepat gadis itu menaruh telunjuknya dibibirnya seolah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk diam. Kyungsoo menurut, Baekhyun kembali membalikan badannya keposisinya tadi dan mulai mendengarkan sesuatu yang aneh tersebut.

"Kau pikir ini akan berhasil, Sulli-ya?"

"Tentu saja, Air kotor ini bisa membuat dia jera Krys. Lihat saja kalau setelah ini dia masih berani mendekati Chanyeol." Gadis bernama Sulli itu mengepalkan tangannya yang kemudian diangguki oleh kedua temannya.

"Tapi, Bagaimana kalau ketahuan Chanyeol?" Krystal kembali bertanya, raut wajahnya seperti benar-benar ketakutan saat menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Krys benar, kita bisa dapat skorsing! Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol Protective kepada gadis itu."

"Tenang saja Krystal, Luna. Aku sudah mengecek jadwal OSIS hari ini. Dan rapat baru akan selesai sore hari. Jadi kita harus cepat sebelum terlambat, oke?" Kedua temannya hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan perintah Sulli.

"Mengerikan, sebegitu obsesikah mereka?" Desis Kyungsoo saat mendengar ketiga gadia itu merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat.

"Kyung, Apa Chanyeol-ssi sudah punya kekasih?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, mata gadis itu masih fokus melihat gerak gerik Sulli, Krystal dan Luna yang tampak menuangkan telur dan berbagai bahan berbau busuk lainnya pada ember yang berisi air kotor itu.

"Yang aku tahu Chanyeol memang dekat dengan satu perempuan disekolah ini dan dia sunbae kita. Aku tidak tau mereka berpacaran atau tidak karna banyak versi cerita mengenai namja dingin itu."

"Ada apa kau bertanya seper—"

"Kita harus segala menolongnya Kyung. Astaga berani sekali mereka bertiga ingin menyelakai senior." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya, kemudian menarik tangannya untuk pergi dari posisinya menuju ruang kelas tiga yang berada satu tingkat diatasnya.

"Baekhyun berhenti! Gadis itu yang aku maksud. Luhan sunbae sedang menuju ke pintu dimana Sulli, Krystal dan Luna sudah siap dengan jebakan mereka, kita bisa terlambat."

"Bukankah dia anggota dewan tingkat tiga yang membagikan angket dikelas tadi Kyung?"

"YA! Mau kemana lagi kita." Kyungsoo kembali ditarik oleh Baekhyun menuju kearah Luhan. Kyungsoo sampai sering tersandung, untung saja dia memiliki keseimbangan yang tinggi. Awas saja setelah ini gadis itu akan menuntut balas Baekhyun karna sudah membuatnya kelelahan seperti ini!

Kedua gadis itu sudah tidak kuat berlari mendekat lagi sementara tingga 5 langkah kaki Luhan, sunbae-nya itu akan masuk kejebakan ketiga gadis nakal tadi. Dengan keadaan panik Baekhyun mendorong Kyungsoo untuk segera berbaring dan memerintahkannya untuk menutup matanya yang dibalas dengan belikan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar tidak terima dengan Baekhyun yang seenaknya. Tetapi pada akhirnya gadis bermata bulat itu menyanggupinya setelah mencerna maksud Baekhyun. Ingatkan padanya untuk meminta 2 kali lipat balasan kepada Baekhyun nantinya!

"TOLONG PENYAKIT TEMANKU KAMBUH BANTU AKU MEMBAWANYA KERUMAH SAKIT. SUNBAE YANG BERDIRI DIDEPAN PINTU, TOLONGLAH HANYA KAU ORANG YANG MASIH ADA DISEKITAR SINI." Luhan tersentak, langsung menegokan kepalanya kesamping dan melihat Baekhyun juga seorang yang pingsan dibawahnya, gadis berdarah Cina itu juga melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang acak-acakan, sepertinya gadis itu baru berlari dan Luhan baru sadar kalo disekitar lorong ini tidak ada orang sama sekali. Hati Luhan tergerak, gadis itu melangkah kakinya, meninggalkan pintu keluar untuk menolong Baekhyun dan gadis dipangkuannya. Baekhyun melihat kalau Sulli yang tadinya sudah siap mendorong Luhan malah masuk sendiri ke pintu jebakan itu.

Sepersekian detik Luhan membelokan langkahnya kesamping. Terdengar suara 'Byurrr' , dia membalikan badanya kembali kearah pintu dan melihat Sulli yang basah terkena ember dari Krystal dan Luna, Bau busuk tercium sampai ketempat Baekhyun berada.

"Kenapa kalian malah menyiramku?" Sulli melotot marah melihat Krystal dan Luna yang malah menyiramnya.

"Kau bilang kami harus menyiram siapa yang memasuki pintu ini!" Krystal tidak terima kalau Sulli selalu memarahinya, gadis itu sudah cukup sabar untuk menuruti segala keinginan Sulli.

Luhan syok, Gadis itu masih menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil berulang kali mengucap syukur karna dia tidak jadi memasuki pintu keluar itu. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat rencananya berhasil. Dengan terengah akibat berlari tadi gadis itu membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangun dan berjalan kearah Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, sunbae?" Merasa dipanggil, Luhan membalikan badannya kearah Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar senang karna masih ada orang baik yang menolongnya dari air kotor itu.

"Terimakasih, Terimakasih Baekhyun-ssi terima kasih atas pertolonganmu." Luhan menundukan badannya kearah Baekhyun yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh gadis dihadapannya.

"Kau masih mengingat namaku? Ngomong-ngomong tidak perlu seformal itu, cukup Baekhyun saja."

"Ah iya, baiklah Baekhyun—a-ah." Luhan mencoba panggilan akrab dengan gugup. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian membawa Kyungsoo kesampingnya.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik. Sunbae, ini sahabatku namanya Kyungsoo, sebenarnya dia yang berperan sangat penting untuk menghentikan langkahmu tadi."Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya sejenak saat Luhan meliriknya. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa sunbae."

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo. Kalian berdua aku mengucapkan terimaka kasih banyak." Luhan kembali menundukan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuma hangat oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau segera pulang sunbae."Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya kemudian mengangkat bukunya sebatas dada, ternyata buku-buku ini berat sekali, gadis itu baru merasakan pegalnya sekarang.

"Kita kegerbang sama-sama saja."Luhan mengajak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama meninggalkan lorong yang menjadi saksi perkenal mereka juga ketiga orang yang masih berdebat saling menyalahkan karna tumpahan air kotor ke orang yang salah.

.

.

.

.

Langkah ketiga gadis itu terhenti saat sosok menjulang dihadapan mereka menyambutnya didepan gerbang. Kemudian dengan santainya Luhan menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu apa yang terjadi tadi? Sulli dan kedua temannya mencoba menyiramku dengan air kotor, tapi tidak berhasil karna aku diselamatkan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." Pandangan Chanyeol terhenti pada Baekhyun. Menyadari hal itu Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipisnya kemudian kembali memusatkan pandangannya kearah luhan. Tidak sanggup kalau dia harus memandang Chanyeol lebih lama.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun-ssi, Kyungsoo-ssi atas bantuan kalian."Kedua gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sunbae, Chanyeol-ssi, kita duluan ne, sudah dijemput." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sebentar diikuti oleh Kyungsoo lalu melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah dua mobil yang sudah terparkir didepan gerbang. Pandangan Chanyeol masih fokus kearah gadis mungil bermata sipit yang mulai menjauh. Melhat itu Luhan berdehem.

"Baekhyun memang gadis yang sangat baik kan?" Chanyeol oleng, pandangannya kembali tidak fokus, menatap Luhan disampingnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Mwoya?"

"Bukankah kau akan menjadi pasangan valentine dengannya taun ini Chanyeol-ah. 100% bukan persentasi sembarangan loh." Luhan tersenyum menggoda kearah Chanyeol. Muka Chanyeol memerah, terlihat sekali kalo sosok yang dikenal dingin dan datar itu sedang gugup.

"Ani. Ya. Cepat kita pulang ini sudah sore." Chanyeol segeran melangkahkan kakinya kearah mobil yang sudah dia parkir disamping gerbang saat menunggu Luhan pulang tadi.

"Kau memerah Park Chanyeol hahaha." Luhan kembali menggoda Chanyeol, senang sekali mendapati pemuda yang satu taun lebih muda darinya berekspresi seperti ini.

"YA berhenti menggodaku, Noona!"

.

.

.

TBC

Masih ada yang inget ama ff ini? maaf banget ngepostnya lama padahal ini udah jadi dari bulan feb-_- see you next chapter^_^


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle : The Ideal Type

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Support Cast : Other EXO's member

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch/GS, OOC, typos

Disclaimer :

The idea is mine. Don't be plagiator. Have fun with my fanfiction!

.

.

.

"Ya. Bisakah kalian lebih dekat?" Jongin-sang Fotografer Sekolah menurunkan kaca lensanya kemudian menggerakan tangannya, mengisyaratkan 'sang objek foto' untuk lebih dekat. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, berdehem sebentar untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, sementara pria dibelakangnya-Park Chanyeol tetap datar, tidak menunjukan mimik wajah resah, gelisah, canggung, apalagi gugup seperti Baekhyun. Perlahan Chanyeol maju, berdiri tepat dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi relax okay? wajahmu pucat sekali seperti melihat hantu saja."

"Aniyo. Tinggal Potret saja kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?" Baekhyun memicing matanya kearah Jongin, sedangkan Jongin memutar matanya jengah dan mengangkat kembali lensa-Slr-nya bersiap memotret. Sebelum menekan tombol potretnya seseorang masuk keruangan dengan membawa tentengan belanjaan, Kyungsoo berjalan kearah belakang Jongin kemudian merentangkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang melihat –apa yang dibawa Kyungsoo- tersenyum bahagia, menggapai tangannya kedepan untuk mengambil makanan berbau strawberry itu.

CEKLEK.

Suara jepretan serta blitz camera menghentikan tangannya. Baekhyun memandang sebal kearah Jongin, Tetapi yang dipandangi seolah cuek, pria berkulit sedikit gelap itu menurunkan kembali lensa cameranya dan mengembangkan sedikit senyumnya melihat hasil jepretannya. Di foto itu Baekhyun terlihat bahagia dengan senyum cantiknya, terlihat seperti menggapai sesuatu kemudian dibelakangnya Park Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Bukankah terlalu biasa? dimana letak istimewanya sampai Kim Jongin terlihat puas dengan bidikannya? Perlu aku ingatkan sekali lagi tema pasangan ini benar-benar berbeda dengan pasangan lain yang pada umumnya menyukai berbagai hal berbumbu romantis? Jadi Angle seperti itu sudah cukup menggambarkan hubungan 'unik' mereka. Jongin memandang Baekhyun yang tengah asik memakan es krim strawberry-nya dengan semangat bersama gadis bermata bulat dengan postur tubuh tidak jauh berbeda, mungil-maksudku ayolah mereka berdua memang termasuk pendek bukan? Tetapi jelas menggemaskan dan disitulah letak pesona mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, ini selesai. kalian boleh pulang." Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kita belum melakukan foto sama sekali?" Jelas itu suara Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya menggangukan kepalanya seolah menyutujui ucapan sahabatnya. Sementara Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi itu tetap diam saja sejak tadi, mungkin kalau mereka tidak 'mengenal' Chanyeol, yang mendapat julukan "namja dingin" itu pasti mengira Chanyeol adalah seorang _tunawicara_. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, sebelum memulai bicara.

"Kalau aku suruh kau dan Chanyeol menautkan jemari apa kalian mau?" Baekhyun memelototkan matanya, pipinya mulai memerah, melihat itu Jongin terkekeh.

"Tidak mau kan? Tenang saja, aku sudah mendapat objek bagus yang keliatan lebih natural, kita lihat saja reaksi anak-anak tentang apa yang ditempel di mading besok okay?" Chanyeol mengangguk, sebentar- tadi aku bilang mengangguk? Coba kita lihat reaksi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat respon itu, mereka hanya saling berbisik setengah tidak percaya, jangan lupa kalau sejak tadi namja itu tidak beranjak dari posisinya seperti patung apalagi membuat texture tubuh oke? Baekhyun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Jongin dan Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelahnya kemudian perlahan membungkukan badannya.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih atas kerja samanya hari ini." Jongin mengangguk ringan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedari tadi memperhatikan sosok mungil gadis yang berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

"Eum... Baekhyun-ssi boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" Gadis yang dimintai tolong memandang Jongin dengan heran, terlihat dahinya yang mengkerut.

"Kalau aku bisa bantu. Ada apa?" Baekhyun mengikuti pandangan Jongin kearah sahabat baiknya, menatap Jongin curiga.

"Kenalkan aku dengan gadis yang ada dibelakangmu."

"MWO?" Baekhyun melihat Jongin dengan tatapan heran sementara sang objek, Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya mulai memanas.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas ranselnya, gadis itu mulai memperhatikan penampilannya dari bawah hingga menyentuh rambutnya sendiri. Apa ada yang aneh? Mengapa semenjak Baekhyun turun dari mobil dia menjadi pusat perhatian, beberapa siswa-siswi saling berbisik membicarakannya dengan konteks yang berbeda, murid perempuan tampak memandangnya sinis sementara murid laki-laki tampak mengeluarkan pujian seperti biasanya hanya saja Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak perduli dan berusaha bersikap cuek, tapi hari ini-entah ada apa perhatian yang biasanya Baekhyun dapat lebih banyak dan gadis itu juga merasa sebagian gadis memandangnya dengan sebal. Baekhyun seorang _introvert,_ dia benci menjadi pusat perhatian apalagi ditatap dengan tatapan intimidasi seperti ini. Nona muda Byun itu semakin menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan cepat kedepan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sepatu tepat menghadang jalannya, perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit terkejut melihat Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya masih dengan ransel dipunggung, sepertinya dia juga baru datang.

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo jalan bersama." Baekhyun sedikit merinding mendengar sapaan akrab dari Chanyeol ditambah ajakannya yang tiba-tiba, gadis itu memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung, dibalas gerakan mata Chanyeol yang mengarah ke mading sekolah.

"Dasar gadis kaku." Baekhyun menegang saat salah satu gadis yang tadi melihatnya dengan tatapan sebal merutuk padanya, gadis itu kembali menundukan wajahnya kemudian berdehem sebentar untuk menghilangkan sesuatu yang menggajal ditenggorokannya.

"Kajja." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca, mendengar suara Baekhyun yang begitu lirih dia dapat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Chanyeol mengarahkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang merutuk Baekhyun tadi, memandangnya seolah-olah dia ingin melempar pistol dikepala gadis itu, sementara gadis yang dipandangi perlahan wajahnya memucat.

"Chanyeol-a-ah kajja." Baekhyun kembali mengulang ucapannya dengan gugup saat mencoba sapaan akrab itu seolah-olah lidahnya kelu, mereka jelas belum saling mengenal dalam konteks yang mendalam dan tiba-tiba saling mengucapkan panggilan akrab membuat keadaan semakin canggung. Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya kedepan dan mulai berjalan sementara Baekhyun mengikuti langkahnya disampingnya, masih menggenggam erat tali tasnya, antara gugup berjalan bersama Chanyeol serta ciut akan tatapan dari siswa-siswi yang berada di koridor.

"Angkat kepalamu, Jangan membuat mereka senang karna mengintimidasimu." Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol, dan terkejut karna Chanyeol terus memandanginya, perlahan bibir Chanyeol membentuk kurva tipis yang ditunjukannya kepada Baekhyun, sementara pipi gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan blush on alami. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan berbeda, lalu mengganguk mantap, mengarahkan kembali tatapannya kedepan tanpa perlu merasa takut lagi, entahlah seperti mendapat kekuatan sendiri setelah melihat Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu seolah menyemangatinya, memberi motivasi-eh? Apa kau terlalu kege-eran Byun Baekhyun? Baekhyun tidak perduli suara-suara itu terdengar dipikiran serta telinganya, Mood Baekhyun sedang baik dan itu karena pria jangkung yang berjalan bersamanya saat ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang bulat, sedikit membuka mulutnya saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk kelas bersama. Gadis itu langsung mendekat pada Baekhyun yang duduknya berada disampingnya, menanyakan kenapa sahabatnya itu bisa datang bersama Chanyeol hari ini.

"Dia menyelamatkanku dari tatapan murid sepanjang koridor, lalu begitulah kita bisa masuk kelas bersama."

"Jeongmalyo?" Kyungsoo terlihat antusias, tetapi masih tetap memelankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh siswa lain yang melihat penasaran tempatnya berada saat ini, tepatnya kursi Baekhyun.

"Eoh. Ada apa?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo heran, dibalas dengan anggukan gadis bermata bulat itu.

"Ani. Kita bicarakan lagi nanti." Kyungsoo membuat gerakan mata menunjukan tatapan murid lain yang menghujam tempatnya saat ini, Baekhyun bergumam panjang kata "A" seolah mengerti. Menggerakan jari lentiknya keudara menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk kembali ketempatnya, yang langsung dituruti gadis itu.

Keadaan kelas menjadi hening, pintu kelas digeser kesamping menyeruakan pemuda berkulit tan dengan postur tubuh yang menawan menyebabkan kelas kembali ricuh dipenuhi suara anak perempuan bergosip saat Kim Jongin memasuki kelas dan duduk dikursinya dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo, menimbukan pertanyaan seperti 'ada apa dengan tatapan Jongin?' 'Jongin dengan Kyungsoo?' tidak tahukan efeknya pada Kyungsoo? gadis itu tengah menunduk berusaha berpura-pura membaca buku biologi kesayangannya, menyembunyikan pipi kemerahannya saat pikirannya kembali pada saat pengambilan gambar untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, pemuda Kim itu berusaha mendekatinya dengan modus 'pulang bersama' dan perbincangan banyak yang mereka lakukan saat perjalan pulang.

"Kyung~ ada apa dengan pipimu?" Baekhyun berbisik dengan nada menggoda, saat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya ia bisa melihat smirk menyebalkan yang terlampir disudut bibir Baekhyun, oh apakah ini artinya 1-1 untuk dirinya? Setelah puas selalu menggoda Chanyeol disetiap pembicaraan mereka pasti kali ini Baekhyun balas dendam dengan menggunakan Jongin. Kyungsoo melotot, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk diam atau dia akan celaka.

"Oh, aku takut?" Bukannya gentar dengan tatapan tajam Kyungsoo, Baekhyun malah kembali menggoda Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat itu berdecak sebelum menutup buku tebal biologinya yang sempat dia baca tadi dan mendaratkannya dikepala Baekhyun dengan senyum kemenangan.

"YA! kau pikir itu tidak sakit eoh? kau tega sekali... aish jinja awas saja kalau aku jadi bodoh gara-gara bukumu yang rasanya ingin aku bakar itu!" Baekhyun melotot horor Kyungsoo, sambil tangannya mengusap kepalanya yang rasanya sakit sekali, benar-benar buku sialan. Baru saja Baekhyun akan membalas perbuatan Kyungsoo, dia sadar kalau teriakannya tadi sudah menyebabkan dirinya menjadi objek perhatian, bahkan Chanyeol ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang tadinya pria itu baca, Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, meminta maaf karna berbuat keributan dipagi hari. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memberikan smirk kemenangan kepada Baekhyun, baiklah sekarang 2-1 untuk Kyungsoo. Keadaan hening sampai Shin Songsaenim masuk, memberikan tugas kelompok, membuat keadaan kelas kembali ricuh, setiap kelompok teridiri dari dua orang. Baekhyun tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya, dia masih kesal dengan-adegan pelemparan buku biologi menyebalkan itu dikepalanya- dan Baekhyun sedikit berdoa semoga Kyungsoo tidak mencari kelompok lain untuknya, apalagi ini pelajaran _fishitka,_ oh bahkan sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih mengutuk pencipta pelajaran yang membuat otaknya mendidih itu.

"Tugas ini untuk jangka lama, Jangan terlena dengan waktu yang saya berikan, semoga kalian dapat mengerjakannya dengan baik."

"Algeseumnida, Songsaenim."

"Kita ulangan. Saya ingin meninjau sampai dimana kemampuan kalian. Ja, siapkan alat tulis." Semua murid menurut, kecuali gadis yang tadinya masih asik memandang luar jendela dengan pandangan malas, gadis itu seketika panik dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan pulpennya, menarik perhatian Shin Songsaenim yang sedang membagian lembar jawaban.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk kaku.

"Y-ya songsaenim." Kyungsoo menoleh perihatin padanya, dia tahu kalau Baekhyun saat ini pasti sangat panik. gadis itu akan membantu Baekhyun sungguh, kalau saja Shin Songsaenim tidak mengawas semua murid dengan mata tajamnya itu, juga Baekhyun tidak menoleh padanya, entahlah, apakah gadis itu masih marah padanya atau pasrah dngan lembar jawaban dihadapannya.

"Waktu habis, letakan alat tulis kalian." Semua murid tampak menghembuskan nafas dengan pasrah, tak terkeculi Baekhyun yang memang sudah pucat dari tadi. Shin Songsaenim bangun dari duduknya, sudah selesai memeriksa lembar jawab murid rupanya. Shin Songsaenim diam sebentar saat membagikan lembar jawab Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, gadis itu tambah berdebar, takut nilainya sangat mengecewakan sampai guru itu menggeleng dengan tatapan menakutkan seperti tadi.

"Demi Tuhan Byun Baekhyun kau ini peraih nilai Matematika tertinggi se-angkatan tapi kenapa nilai Fisikamu begitu pas-pasan?" Baekhyun menunduk meremas lembar jawabannya saat mendapati nilai C dikertasnya.

"Syukurlah ternyata partner kelompok belajarmu adalah Chanyeol, kalian berdua bisa saling mengajarkan oke? Walaupun Chanyeol tidak terlalu buruk dalam matematika tapi nilai dia terlalu kontras-standar- terkadang malah turun dratis disuatu materi mata bidang itu padahal jelas-jelas nilai yang lainnya selalu sempurna. Buatlah kerja sama Mutualisme kalian mengerti?"

"N-ne? dengan Chanyeol-ssi?" Shin Songsaenim memandang Baekhyun dengan heran.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau mengenai peraturan dikelas istimewa? Kursi-mu nomor 16 dan Chanyeol nomor 15, apa aku salah?" Baekhyun terbelak saat menyadari sesuatu, kemudian gadis itu sedikit merunduk.

"Jeongseohamnida Songsaenim, aku... lupa." Shin Songsaenim tampak menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembut, biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah murid sangat berprestasi di sekolah ini khususnya ya mata pelajaran Matematika.

"Aku mengerti, mungkin kau masih terbawa oleh suasana kelasmu dulu. Jadi kau keberatan? Bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol-ah kau keberatan?"

"Animida." Guru cantik itu tersenyum lega.

"Semoga nilai Fisikamu mengalami perkembangan ya Baekhyun?"

"Ye, Songsaenim." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sedikit terpaksa.

.

.

.

Pelajaran yang dibenci Baekhyun mati-matian itu baru berakhir, gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumnya saat bel sudah berbunyi. Keadaan kelas tetap hening saat Shin Songsaenim keluar kelas, berbeda memang dari kelas lainnya. Di Kelas istimewa ini semua murid lebih memilih mengobrol dengan buku untuk materi selanjutnya, berbeda dengan kelas lainnya yang mungkin sudah asik menyeret kursi membentuk kelompok lalu bergosip tentang boyband-girlband Hallyu yang marak di negeri gingseng itu sambil menunggu guru pelajaran berikutnya masuk, malah berharap guru yang masuk akan absen dari kelasnya supaya mereka lebih puas bergosip. Pintu kelas terbuka, muncul pria berperawakan _lumayan_ dengan kacamata tebalnya disertai rambut klimisnya. Ya, lumayan untuk ukuran standar guru. Pada umumnya guru-guru disekolah elit ini memang kebanyakan masih muda dan banyak yang belum menikah. Perhatian murid beralih dari teman kecannya-buku- memfokuskan diri untuk melihat Lee Songsaenim, guru matematika, mata pelajaran favorite Baekhyun.

"Saya hanya sebentar, maaf anak-anak tolong kalian belajar bersama kelompok kalian masing-masing untuk Bab Limit pada Trigonometri, besok saya akan mengkaji hasil kerja kelompok kalian, pokoknya masing-masing dari kalian harus mengerti. Baiklah saya harus pergi, sampai bertemu besok anak-anak." Lee Songsaenim menundukan badannya singkat sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya. Tidak ada protes atau bantahan apapun, mereka lekas menggeser kursi mereka-kelompok sesuai letak kursi- lalu mulai memahami bab tersebut bersama, kecuali kursi nomor 15 dan 16 yang tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Chanyeol yang berusaha mati-matian memahami materi tersebut tampak frustasi, apalagi ini trigonometri, kelemahannya. Sejak dulu Chanyeol memang tidak bersahabat dengan materi sialan itu, bahkan dia pernah mendapat ulangan C- karna dia tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang sin cos tan beserta semua rumusnya yang dengar-dengar lebih dari 50, entahlah Chanyeol tidak perduli. Pria itu lebih memilih ditawarkan dengan lima kali lipat materi lainnya dibandingkan dengan trigonometri. Menyerah, Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal yang sudah dia pahami terlonjak.

"Ada apa?" Saut Baekhyun kaget, karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengubah kursinya, menghadap padanya. Chanyeol juga berusaha mengubah mimik wajah dinginnya agar lebih terlihat bersahabat dari biasanya.

"Ini kerja kelompok kan, bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan bersama?" ...lebih tepatnya aku butuh bantuanmu." sambung Chanyeol dalam hati. Pria tinggi itu terlihat salah tingkah, menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri yang tidak gatal.

"Oh... baiklah, ayo pahami bersama, Chanyeol-ssi." Pria itu berdehem sebentar, lalu menunjuknya pada satu nomor.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang trigonometri, dan tidak usah terlalu formal cukup Chanyeol saja, atau panggilan tadi saat dikoridor juga tak apa." Baekhyun merona, telinganya yang tertutup rambutnya itu memerah mengingat kejadian di koridor tadi. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, dengan kaku membuka buku matematika-nya menunjukan materi trigonometri dari awal kemudian mulai menjelaskannya pada Chanyeol. Pria itu sesekali menggigit ujung pensilnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya lucu apabila dia mengerti yang Baekhyun jelaskan.

"Setelah memahami trigonometri, lanjut ketugas pada bab limit. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumus trigonometri hanya saja pengganti limit ini dimasukan saja kedalam soalnya lalu apabila soal seperti ini bilangannya harus difaktorkan dahulu kemudian tinggal dihitung saja apabila soalnya _sin_ atau _tan._ Kecuali _cos_, karena _cos_ harus diubah dulu ke _sin_ menggunakan rumus trigonometri tadi. Kau mengerti Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Chanyeol yang mengkerut bingung berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya, tidak terlihat image cool nan menyebalkan yang biasanya tercetak diwajahnya malahan Baekhyun seperti melihat seekor anjing kecil yang menggemaskan. Baekhyun terkikik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun" Suara Chanyeol yang berat dan tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya melihat kearah Baekhyun dengan pandangan meringis.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hanya sin dan tan yang boleh langsung dihitung." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan kemudian menggaruk pipinya guna menghilangkan kegugupannya yang tiba-tiba melanda saat manik Chanyeol yang bulat itu menatapnya.

"Apa penjelasanku terlalu cepat?"

"Aniyo bukan seperti itu, kau sudah menjelaskan dengan baik, lebih baik dari Lee Songsaenim malah, akunya saja yang..." Chanyeol salah tingkah sendiri, begitu juga Baekhyun yang semakin memerah saat tanpa sengaja Chanyeol memujinya, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"hahaha... _gwenchana_ aku akan mengulanginya agar kau mengerti." Baekhyun tertawa hambar untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, membalik lembar bukunya, memberikan kepada Chanyeol dan mulai menjelaskan. Sementara Chanyeol tidak bergeming masih menatap Baekhyun, Pria itu tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah dia tunjukan kesiapapun, benar-benar senyuman bukannya smirk andalannya atau kurva tipis yang dia tunjukan pada Baekhyun saat dikoridor tadi.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun." Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika kembali terkena _heart attack_ saat melihat senyum Chanyeol yang begitu tampan ditunjukan padanya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit lalu tapi Baekhyun terlihat santai dalam jalannya menuju loker, itung-itung menunggu Seo ahjussi menjemputnya. Baekhyun meletakan bukunya diloker, lalu teringat tugas fisika dan matematika hari ini, gadis sipit itu memutuskan untuk membawa kedua buku itu pulang dan Baekhyun akan mencoba mempelajari lagi _fishitka_ yang sedang dia genggam itu. Baekhyun meniup poni ratanya sehingga sebagian poninya terbang keatas lalu kembali lagi ketempatnya semula. Gadis itu mulai berjalan tanpa menyadari seseorang yang mengendap-ngendap dibelakangnya.

"BAEKHYUN." yang dipanggil tersentak, buku-buku Baekhyun berserakan dilantai. Baekhyun melotot kesal pada tersangka yang menyebabkan buku-buku malang itu terlempar, sedangkan Kyungsoo-tersangka itu- ikut melototkan matanya dan membantu merapihkan buku-buku Baekhyun yang berserakan, gadis itu tersenyum seolah mengatakan dia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun membawa buku seperti ini juga minta maaf karena sudah menjahilinya.

"Ada apasih Kyungsoo, kau itu ya benar-benar."

"Mianhae, Sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau kau membawa buku setebal ini." Setelah merapihkannya Kyungsoo membantu membawa buku Baekhyun dalam pegangannya.

"Arra... wajahmu kenapa tegang begitu?"

"Aku kira kau masih marah padaku gara-gara aku melemparimu biologi tadi, habisnya seharian ini kau lebih banyak diam, lalu memandang keluar jendela disebelah kursimu." Baekhyun terkekeh mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Benar juga ya, harusnya aku marah." Baekhyun mengelus dagunya dengan tatapan menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Makanya aku kesini mau minta maaf sekaligus mengucapkan selamat." Kyungsoo tersenyum misterius yang menurut Baekhyun senyum itu mempunyai maksud jahat padanya.

"Selamat untuk?" Baekhyun memicing curiga kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tadi kau mesra sekali dengan Chanyeol, wah pertama kalinya aku melihat Byun Baekhyun tertarik pada pria."

"Aku masih memegang buku tebal kalau kau mau tahu. aish kau pikir aku ini lesbi hah? Kau ini sahabatku atau bukan sih?!" Baekhyun mendengus jengkel kearah Kyungsoo, yang dibalas dengan gelak tawa bahagia sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo senang membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan mimik kesal, baginya sangat menyenangkan apabila melihat ekspresi itu dari wajah sahabat baiknya itu, Karena Baekhyun jauh terlihat hidup dan imut tentu saja.

"ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo... " Kyungsoo mulai menghentikan tawanya tapi tetap berjalan menuju gerbang bersama Baekhyun, kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Kim Jongin eh?" Kyungsoo sempat melihat smirk menyebalkan itu tetapi tidak menghiraukannya, bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"YA. Jangan kabur kau! menyebalkan sekali kenapa dia selalu menang kalau berdebat denganku." Baekhyun menggerutu dibelakang Kyungsoo sambil membawa buku-bukunya. Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah dan menunggu Baekhyun di pintu gerbang.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, tanpa meminta ijin gadis itu langsung menumpukan semua bukunya pada pegangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sempat menjerit, tapi Baekhyun tidak perduli, mengisyaratkan tangannya ke ponselnya.

"Ah... begitu? Baiklah ahjussi aku bisa pulang dengan Kyungsoo... mungkin." Baekhyun memelankan kalimat terakhirnya, melirik Kyungsoo lagi dengan tatapan memelas dan bibir yang digigitnya sendiri.

"Gwenchana ahjussi sungguh aku pasti pulang tanpa lecet jangan kawatir, bilang umma juga kalau aku bersama Kyungsoo, ne?" Setelah mendengar jawaban dari supir pribadinya itu Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya, lalu memasukannya kembali ke saku. Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengambil buku yang dipegang Kyungsoo tadi kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan melas.

"Bisakan Kyung? Seo ahjussi bilang ban-nya bocor, dia sedang ada dibengkel, apalagi antriannya panjang." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup, bukan masalah sebenarnya kalau Baekhyun mau menumpang toh dia juga sering menumpang mobil Baekhyun, tapi masalahnya hari ini gadis itu sudah menghubungi supirnya untuk tidak menjemput, Kyungsoo mau mengerjakan tugas fisikanya bersama Jongin, dan pria itu sudah menyuruhnya untuk ikut motornya tadi saat istirahat.

"Baekhyun-ah... aku mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Tadi aku bilang pada Jeon Ahjussi untuk tidak menjemput." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Jinjayo? Bersama Jongin?" Normalnya pasti Kyungsoo mendelik kesal saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan nada menggoda itu. Tapi kini situasinya berbeda, Kyungsoo tahu sejak dulu Baekhyun tidak pernah menggunakan angkutan umum bahkan taxi sekalipun karena gadis itu punya trauma, dan saat ini Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesal menyutujui ajakan Jongin untuk kerja kelompok hari ini, paling tidak kalau dia tidak menghubungi Jeon Ahjussi untuk tidak menjemput, Supir pribadinya itu pasti sudah bertengger di parkiran, dan bisa mengantar Baekhyun pulang, jadi Kyungsoo tidak khawatir. Suara klakson menyentakan keduanya, Jongin dengan _motor gede _ala balapan beserta jaket kulit dan helm, menatap keduanya, lalu menyapa ramah Baekhyun yang berada disamping Kyungsoo seolah meminta ijin sahabatnya itu untuk membawa Kyungsoo.

"Cepatlah pergi, dia sudah menunggu." Baekhyun mendorong Kyungsoo dengan susah payah karena tangannya penuh dengan buku. Kyungsoo memberengut, sampai kapanpun Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi sebelum Baekhyun pulang dengan selamat.

"Bagaimana kalau Jongin mengantarmu pulang dulu, setelah itu dia kembali lagi kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu? Jongin, kau keberatan?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan meringis, Jongin sedikit terkejut. Pemuda yang masih duduk dimotornya itu mengangguk ragu.

"Tidak perlu, itu akan memakan waktu yang sangaaaaat lama, kau pikir aku tega membiarkanmu sendirian menunggu disini? Sudahlah aku bukan anak kecil Kyungsoo aku bisa pesan taxi kok." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk lekas pergi. Saat itu Kyungsoo menoleh kesembarang arah dengan pandangan gusar. Seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan balon pada saat kau menangis, Kyungsoo membinarkan matanya melihat Chanyeol berjalan kearah mobilnya dengan Luhan.

"Chanyeol!" Pria tinggi yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menghentikan langkahnya menoleh kebelakang menunggu Kyungsoo berlari kearahnya.

"Annyeong haseyo sunbae." Kyungsoo menundukan tubuhnya sekilas saat menyadari Luhan berjalan bersama Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan kembali tatapannya ke Chanyeol, tersenyum manis kearahnya yang langsung membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"_Oppa~"_ Chanyeol melotot horor kearah Kyungsoo saat gadis itu tiba-tiba memanggilnya seperti itu, pasti ada apa-apanya, pikir Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Mencurigakan sekali kau. Ya Cepatlah apa yang kau mau." Chanyeol tetap mengatur suaranya agar tetap terdengar datar, sementara Kyungsoo sudah kembali pada wajah semulanya, mendengus kearah pria dihadapannya yang sangaat menjengkelkan itu.

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu."

"Tidak mau kalau untuk mengantar umma-mu belanja lagi." giliran Kyungsoo yang melotot, aish haruskah pria itu membongkarnya didepan Luhan? bahkan kejadian itu sudah lama sekali.

"Ya, sikapmu dingin dan menyebalkan tapi kenapa mulutmu ember sekali sih? tenang saja, Aku kapok menyuruhmu mengantar umma belanja, gara-gara itu aku jadi disuruh cepat-cepat punya namjachingu, apa yang kau lakukan untuk meracuni pikiran umma-ku hah?" Kyungsoo berdecak malas, sementara Luhan yang tidak tahu ada hubungan apa Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo hanya menatap keduanya bingung, sejak Kyungsoo datang rasanya Luhan ingin pergi ketempat Baekhyun dan pria yang naik motor itu saja daripada menjadi obat nyamuk untuk mereka berdua, perlahan Luhan mundur, berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang langsung disambut senyum oleh gadis imut itu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka, sunbae?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo, tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Molla, mereka seperti punya hubungan." Luhan menggidikan bahunya acuh, Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, walau masih penasaran tapi Baekhyun tidak mau terlalu ikut campur untuk urusan orang lain.

"Mwo? Maksud sunbae Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol?" Kedua gadis itu menolehkan pandangan mereka pada sosok pemuda yang masih duduk dimotornya, Jongin.

"Ada yang salah?" Luhan malah bertanya bingung, sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Keduanya terdiam kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjalan kearah mereka.

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku, maafkan aku karna tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang oke? Jadi..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, kau ini mengapa berlebihan sekali, aku bukan anak kecil." Baekhyun memotong ucapan sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman meyakinkan.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku, kau ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu naik kendaraan umum. Jadi, pulanglah bersama Chanyeol."

"Tidak perlu Kyungsoo, itu merepotkan. Chanyeol kan pulang dengan Luhan sunbae."

"Aku bawa mobil." Chanyeol menyaut dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa.

"Kau dengar sendiri. Pulang dengan Chanyeol atau gunakan rencana pertama biar Jongin yang mengantarmu, hm?" Baekhyun bergumam kata "A" panjang, nadanya terdengar canggung.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"Baekhyun menyerah berdebat dengan Kyungsoo, gadis itu bertanya pada Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Kita bisa sekalian mengerjakan tugas fisika itu kalau kau ada waktu." Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Ah, Baiklah kita bisa mampir ke Cafe untuk mengerjakannya."Chanyeol setuju, sementara Luhan tersenyum kepada keduanya.

"Kebetulan sekali, Yeol! ke Cafe-ku saja, aku juga mau kesana."

"Kalau begitu kita pisah disini, ne? Sampai Jumpa Baekhyun."

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kyung." Baekhyun berbisik sebelum Kyungsoo pergi, sahabatnya itu sempat mengangguk kemudian terkekeh memikirkan hal yang ingin Baekhyun tanyakan.

Kyungsoo sudah pergi, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan Luhan dengan canggung, tadinya Luhan mau duduk di jok belakang, mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol, tapi gadis imut itu sudah lebih dulu duduk di jok belakang dan otomatis Luhan duduk dijok depan, tidak enak juga pada Chanyeol, dikira pria itu supir kalau kedua gadis itu duduk di jok belakang. Mobil berjalan dalam keadaan hening sampai mereka sampai tujuan, memasuki Cafe dengan tujuan yang berbeda, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jelas untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Sementara Luhan baru saja bilang pada Baekhyun kalau dia bekerja Part time di Cafenya itu untuk membantu ibunya, itung-itung mengurangi pelayan katanya.

.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong buku yang tadi dipengang Baekhyun sudah berada di tangan Chanyeol, pria itu ngotot ingin membawanya, Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih, duduk dikursi pojok menghadap jendela, benar-benar ya tempat favorite Baekhyun selalu dekat jendela. Luhan datang dengan pakaian _waitress _membawa Green late pesanan Baekhyun dan Mocca late pesanan Chanyeol.

"Silahkan menikmati, semoga Cafe ini membuatmu nyaman." Baekhyun tersenyum, membalas senyuman ramah Luhan sebelum sunbaenya itu pergi mengerjakan kembali tugasnya.

Cafe milik keluarga Luhan ini memang besar, dekorasinya juga elegan mirip-mirip seperti Cafe di drama korea yang dipakai untuk meeting pengusaha kaya. Yang tidak habis Baekhyun pikir kenapa Luhan termaksud dari kasta ketiga disekolah? Keliatannya Cafe ini juga cukup terkenal karena pengunjungnya hampir setiap umur dan Baekhyun juga melihat ada meja khusus untuk meeting di sudut belakang tadi. Apa mungkin tidak ada yang tahu ya kalau Luhan itu punya Cafe sebesar ini disekolah atau sunbaenya itu malah menyembunyikan statusnya? Baekhyun bergelung dalam pikirannya, sementara namja didepannya mulai membuka buku fisikanya, berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun pada sekeliling Cafe.

"Jadi, darimana kita akan mulai?" Suara berat Chanyeol itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun merinding. Baekhyun ikut membuka bukunya, membolak-balikan lembar paketnya dengan bingung, jangan lupa Baekhyun buta fisika okay?

"Baiklah dari sini saja, bagaimana?" Chanyeol membuka materi Fluida, menunjukannya pada Baekhyun yang dibalas ringisan oleh gadis dihadapannya.

"Oh astaga kenapa harus materi Fluida?"Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis itu.

"Jadi materi apa yang kau mau? Bukankah kita akan memasuki Bab Fluida?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, matanya dan tangannya sibuk membalik lembar bukunya. Setelah ketemu gadis itu menyodorkan bukunya pada Chanyeol, Pria itu rekasinya berlebihan membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut.

"Byun Baekhyun sebenarnya kau ini bodoh atau apa, masa kita harus mengulangi materi GLBB karena kau tidak mengerti?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal, memicingkan mata sipitnya kearah Chanyeol. ngomong-ngomong setelah mengerjakan tugas matematika tadi mereka sepakat menggunakan _banmal,_ agar terlihat tidak canggung. Dan Baekhyun juga baru tahu sifat Chanyeol tidak sedingin keliatannya, pria itu hanya to the point mengenai pikirannya tidak banyak basa-basi seperti kebanyakan pria, sejenak Baekhyun teringat akan Type idealnya, kemudian kembali berdecak saat menyadari baru saja Chanyeol mengatainya bodoh.

"Coba saja kau bicara seperti itu pada saat pelajaran Matematika." Chanyeol terdiam, Pria itu mengingat kejadian dikelas tadi saat Baekhyun mengajari materi tri fucking gono yang menyebalkan itu dengan sabar, tapi tetap saja beda hal, Chanyeol hanya lemah dibidang trigonometri oke? Sedangkan Baekhyun meminta mengajarinya dari Bab pertama, astaga gadis ini apakah sangat membenci pelajaran menarik ini sampai tidak mengerti sama sekali? Hey Park, hanya menurutmu saja fishitka itu menarik, bahkan semua murid rata-rata membencinya!

"Sebenarnya aku... Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, kalau langsung loncat kemateri Fluida, dimateri ini bahkan ada soal yang menggunakan rumus GLBB, kau tau kan kalau semua materi ini berhubungan. Jadi percuma kalau kau menjelaskan materi Fluida tapi aku masih tidak mengerti GLBB, Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol merasakan perasaan aneh saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan sapaan akrab itu, pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian membalik lembarannya kembali, membuka materi GLBB.

"Berarti kita harus sering kerja kelompok untuk mengejar materi sampai Fluida, Berikan ponselmu."

"NE?" Dengan ragu Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol, pria itu terlihat mengetik sesuatu pada layar full screennya kemudian mengembalikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun setelah selesai.

"Aku akan menghubungimu apabila tidak ada urusan OSIS." Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, sambil meraih kembali ponselnya.

"Ayo kita mulai." Chanyeol mulai menerangkan materi GLBB itu dengan perlahan. Sepertinya dia harus sabar seperti Baekhyun tadi yang sabar mengajarinya sampai satu materi saja perlu diulang-ulang. Ajaib, biasanya Baekhyun sangat sulit mencerna pelajaran ini, tetapi entah karena apa gadis itu malah selalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan mengisi soal yang diberikan Chanyeol dengan jawaban sempurna.

"Ini mudah, bagaimana mungkin materi ini menjadi mudah, aigoo aku sampai tak percaya dapat mengerti materi ini." Baekhyun berkata dengan semangat.

"Sukailah pelajarannya, pasti akan mudah bagimu untuk mengerti materinya, sebelumnya kau pasti sangat membenci fisika ya, padahal ini pelajaran menyenangkan."

"Apanya yang menyenangkan dari fishitka." Baekhyun bergumam pelan, Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati mendengar umpatan Baekhyun.

"Tapi sebenarnya mudah bukan?" Baehyun ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya kemudian mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai fisika... Eum terimakasih ya Chanyeol." Gadis itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, kebiasaannya apabila salah tingkah. Chanyeol mengangguk, pria itu melihat jam tangannya, lalu membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Astaga Baek, ini sudah malam, cepat bereskan bukumu." Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tangannya sibuk dengan buku dan alat tulisnya.

"_Bahkan aku sampai lupa waktu, umma pasti khawatir. Lalu aku pulang bagaimana"_ seru gadis itu dalam hati.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pamit kepada Luhan dan mengucapkan terimakasih karena Cafenya memperbolehkan mereka menumpang sampai larut. Sampainya didepan gerbang Chanyeol langsung memasuki mobilnya dan Baekhyun mengetuk kaca jendelanya, Chanyeol membukanya dengan dahi mengkerut, untuk apa gadis itu mengetuk jendela bukannya langsung masuk saja?

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, hati-hati dijalan." Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan dahinya, bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun mengucapkan hal itu setelah sampai dirumahnya? Chanyeol cepat-cepat membuka pintu mobilnya saat gadis itu mulai berjalan menjauh dan menarik tangan gadis itu agar berhenti.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, mengapa kau pergi?"

"Ah, tidak usah Chanyeol-ah aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu hari ini." Baekhyun merapihkan rambutnya yang terkena angin malam.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo mengantarkanmu dengan selamat, Kajja." Chanyeol yang tidak sabar langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun kembali kemobilnya, membuka pintu jok samping pengendara, mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk lalu menutup pintunya, pria tinggi itu sedikit berlari kembali ke jok pengemudinya. Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela mobil, menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya serta detakan jantung yang menggila. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan skinship. ya, walaupun hanya mengenggam tangan seperti itu tetap saja membuat gadis itu merona hebat. Perjalanan mereka benar-benar hening, keduanya dilanda pikirannya masing-masing.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti diperkarangan rumah mewah dengan hiasan air mancur dihalamannya bahkan dari gerbang ke pintu rumah juga sangat luas, tidak jauh beda dengan rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun turun dari mobil kemudian menutupnya. Baekhyun mengetuk lagi jendela pintu Chanyeol, kemudian menunjukan senyum tulusnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati." Chanyeol masih mematung melihat senyuman gadis bermata sipit itu yang menarik perhatiannya, Baekhyun mengerjap bingung saat pandangan Chanyeol seperti tidak fokus, dia berpikir mungkin saja Chanyeol terlalu lelah hari ini karena mengajarinya habis-habisan sampai larut. Merasa suasana menjadi awkward Baekhyun menundukan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum melangkah pergi, tapi baru saja satu langkah Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sampai jumpa besok." Baekhyun mengangguk, memundurkan tubuhnya saat jendela mobil tertutup dan pengendaranya mulai menjalankan mobil menjauhi halaman rumahnya. Gadis itu memutuskan, hari ini menjadi salah satu hari terbaiknya yang pernah ada entah karena alasan apa.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Halooooooooo ketemu lagi ya ama ff ini, hehe maaff banget karena lanjutannya lama itu juga kalau masih ada yang nunggu hehe -_- sekali lagi ini gs (genderswitch) ukenya aku jadiin gs._. jangan kaget karna ff ini ringan tenang dan terkesan alurnya lama, karna ini fluff aku gabisa bikin alur cepet tapi malah konfliknya maksa, jadi maklum okee :) kalau ada typo juga mohon maklum soalnya belum sempet diedit hehe makasih buat yang review ff ini aku baca semuanya kok review kalian, terus juga yang udah fav atau follow makasih juga~ aku seneng masih ada yang suka wkwkwkwk /bow/ review ne biar aku juga semangat lanjutinnya wkwkwk sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya!~**

**buat yang penasaran, hubungan chanyeol ama luhan sabar ne mungkin bukan di chapter ini kejawabnya terus itu kyungsoo ama chanyeol eh juga hayo mencurigakan wkwkwkwkwk kritik dan saran diterima paipai^^~**


	4. Chapter 3

Byun Baekhyun akan menjadi gadis sempurna kalau saja di dunia ini tidak ada mata pelajaran Fisika. Siapa yang dapat menolak pesonanya? Dia benci Cheesy dan semua yang berkebalikan dengan para gadis lainnya. Lalu, bagaimana Park Chanyeol bisa masuk dalam kategori type-nya?

* * *

Tittle : The Ideal Type

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Support Cast : Other EXO's member

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch/GS, OOC, typos

Disclaimer :

The idea is mine. Don't be plagiator. Have fun with my fanfiction!

.

.

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin resmi pacaran?"/ "Baekhyun bukan pacarku."/ "Pakailah kau membutuhkannya."/ "Baekhyun, would you be mine?"/ "Aku...kacau. Chanyeol dan Luhan tadi sedang berciuman dilapangan basket. Ini sakit sekali."/ "Noona, Aku merindukanmu!"/

.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie, ireona." Berulang kali nyonya Byun membangunkan gadis semata wayangnya, bukannya beranjak dari posisinya, gadis itu malah mengangkat selimutnya sampai kepala.

"Ini hari minggu, Eomma, aku ngantuk." Wanita itu menyerah, sebelum beranjak wanita berusia 30-an itu mengusak surai lembut putrinya baru menutup kembali pintu kamar, membiarkan anaknya berisitirahat lebih banyak. Alasan nyonya Byun membangunkannya adalah karena dia pikir gadisnya ada acara, ayolah ini hari minggu, Baekhyun seharusnya sedang masa puber seperti anak gadis seumurannya yang berdandan cantik untuk kencan, tapi wanita yang melahirkan Baekhyun itu sama sekali belum melihat masa pubertas dari anaknya. Yang ia tahu Baekhyun selalu pergi dengan Kyungsoo, sahabat putrinya dan jujur itu sedikit membuatnya khawatir. Tapi syukurlah, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sering diantar pulang oleh pria yang memiliki tinggi berlebih juga paras tampannya membuat nyonya Byun sedikit lega, Walau wanita itu tahu kalau putrinya dengan pria itu hanya rekan kelompok tapi bisa saja cinta tumbuh seiring waktu bukan? Ibu Baekhyun kenal dengan pemuda itu, karena Park Chanyeol merupakan putra dari teman arisannya, makanya Dia mengizinkan dan percaya pada ucapan pemuda itu setiap mengantarkan putrinya pulang bahkan terkadang sampai larut.

Drtt...Drtt... Drtt...

Ponselnya terus bergetar dimeja, dengan malas Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya, menyentuh layarnya tanpa melihat kontak penelpon.

"Yeoboseo?" Dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, Baekhyun mulai mengucek matanya, sejenak melihat jam yang terpampang dimeja.

"Ini Aku, Chanyeol." Baekhyun terbelak, seketika mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya memastikan kontaknya, setelah melihat nama Chanyeol di ponselnya perlahan gadis itu mendekatkan lagi ponsel ke telinganya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?"

"Kau tidak lupa hari ini kita kerja kelompok bukan?" Baekhyun kaget, ia baru ingat kalau mereka sepakat memutuskan hari minggu menjadi kerja kelompok yang terakhir karena waktu yang diberikan Shin Songsaenim hanya tersisa empat hari, dan tiga hari kedepan Chanyeol akan sibuk dengan OSIS.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Baiklah aku siap-siap sekarang." Setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol gadis itu sedikit melempar ponselnya ke kasur, bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok kamarnya.

Baekhyun memakai dress selutut dengan warna pastel yang soft, membuatnya terlihat cantik dan manis bersamaan. Gadis itu menjepit miring rambutnya, lalu memasukan buku fisikanya kedalam ransel dan memakainya. Baekhyun turun tangga dengan cepat menimbulkan sebagian pelayan menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan bergegas menuju tangga begitu pula dengan ibu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah hati hati kau bisa jatuh!" Baekhyun tersenyum pada wanita cantik yang melahirkannya, menuju rak sepatu dan memakai flatshoes yang sesuai dengan baju yang dia pakai, Baekhyun tidak mau repot-repot memakai heels/wedges karena sepatu sialan itu bisa membuatnya kesulitan berlari.

"Umma, Seo Ahjussi mana?" Baekhyun mengecup pipi nyonya Byun sebelum membenarkan kembali ranselnya yang lumayan berat.

"Di garasi, umma bilang untuk memanaskan mobil karena kau bilang mendadak mau pergi, tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Aku bisa makan di Cafe Luhan sunbae umma. Kalau begitu aku berangkat ne." Baekhyun dengan cepat menuju garasi, menyebutkan tujuannya pada Seo Ahjussi, dan mobil langsung meninggalkan perkarangan rumah megah Keluarga Byun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil, mengatakan pada Seo Ahjussi tidak perlu menjemput. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sedikit cepat kedalam Cafe, Baekhyun sudah terlambat hampir 1 jam dari kesepakatannya dengan Chanyeol kemarin. Menuju posisi kursi biasa mereka yang sudah dicap menjadi hak paten apabila mereka akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok, tentu saja dengan persetujuan Luhan, Baekhyun melihat pemuda itu sedang asik menulis di buku tebalnya, buku sudah berserakan dan Mocca Late panas dimejanya juga tinggal setengah. Pasti dia sudah lama, pikir gadis itu, sambil menggit bibirnya Baekhyun perlahan mendekat.

"Mianhae aku sangat terlambat ya?" Baekhyun menunduk canggung, masih dengan bibir yang digigitnya, membuat Chanyeol terlonjak kaget karena kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, apalagi melihat penampilan Baekhyun dengan dress pastelnya yang membuat gadis itu tampak sangat manis dimatanya.

"Tak apa. Luhan Noona menemaniku tadi jadi aku tidak sendirian, duduklah." Baekhyun sedikit merubah mimik wajahnya saat pria itu mengatakan Luhan sebagai pengganti kehadirannya, hey Baekhyun ada apa dengan dirimu? Chanyeol kan memang dekat dengan Luhan sunbae sejak kau belum mengenal pemuda itu. Baekhyun duduk disampingnya, mengeluarkan buku dari ranselnya dan memberinya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan soal yang kau berikan, coba kau periksa. Aku mau memesan green late panas dan roti dulu."

"Kau belum sarapan?" Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol, beranjak dari duduknya menuju tempat pemesanan. Gadis itu kembali dengan nampan yang berisi minuman dan roti yang ia pesan, Chanyeol masih asik memeriksa kertas soal Baekhyun.

Setelah 5 menit menghabiskan roti, Baekhyun kembali membalik buku fisikanya dan melingkari soal yang menurutnya sulit.

"Sudah hampir sempurna, hanya nomor 5 yang salah, kau belum mengerti hukum stokes?"

"Ne Chanyeol-ah, sama seperti soal ini, aku masih bingung." Baekhyun menyodorkan buku yang tadinya ia lingkari, Chanyeol diam sebentar memahami soalnya kemudian mulai menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun.

Selama ini Baekhyun selalu memanggil guru private dengan kualitas tinggi untuk mengajarinya fisika, tetapi ia tidak lagi melakukannya dikelas sebelas karena malas dengan mata pelajaran yang dibencinya itu. Baekhyun bukannya bodoh di pelajaran Fisika hanya saja dia malas dan benci pelajaran itu sejak ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkan juara umum fisika, gadis itu sekarang mengerti kalau sang juara umum fisika memang sangat cerdas dan dapat membuatnya kembali menyukai pelajaran itu seperti dulu. Chanyeol memang maniak fisika dan Baekhyun akan bersyukur dengan kemampuan matematikanya yang melebihi Chanyeol. Chanyeol pengajar yang baik, ia mengakui bahkan lebih baik dari guru-guru privatenya di kelas sepuluh atau Shin songsaenim yang sebenarnya hampir tidak pernah mengajar dan hanya membuat muridnya melakukan kerja kelompok karena dia fikir kelas unggulan seharusnya mengerti sendiri.

"Aku lelahhhhhh." Baekhyun merenggangkan tangannya kedepan, bersender pada kursinya, menyelipkan rambut panjangnya yang dia biarkan tergerai dibelakang telinganya.

"Kurasa hari ini cukup, Baek. Kau tinggal pelajari ini sebelum hari pengkajian Shin Songsaenim 3 hari lagi, aku sudah merangkumnya agar kau mudah mengerti." Chanyeol menyerahkan buku tulisnya, membuat Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak enak.

"Aku sudah banyak merepotkan, gomawo ne? Kau baik sekali." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung, menampirkan ranselnya kebahu kemudian mengajak Baekhyun pergi sebelum pamit pada Luhan.

"Baekhyun, aku mau ketoko buku membeli keperluan OSIS, tidak apa-apa kan kita mampir dulu?"

"Tentu! Sudah bagus kau mengantarkanku pulang, kebetulan aku juga mau membeli buku." Chanyeol mengangguk, menstater mobilnya dan fokus pada jalanan, sementara Baekhyun sudah asik membuka SNS-nya yang belakangan terbengkalai akibat tugasnya yang menumpuk, melihat post-an seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal, gadis itu membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin resmi pacaran?" Chanyeol menoleh penasaran kearah Baekhyun.

"Jinja?" Baekhyun spontan mengangguk, menceritakan kalau Kyungsoo baru saja menggugahnya di akun SNS-nya bersama dengan foto Jongin disebelahnya, posenya lucu, Jongin mencubit pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"Syukurlah." Chanyeol sedikit menyungingkan senyumnya, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Ada satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran soal hubungan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo, setiap ingin menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo ia pasti selalu lupa.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya kau siapanya Kyungsoo? Kalian terlihat akrab." Baekhyun memelankan kata terakhirnya yang masih di dengar Chanyeol.

"Sepupuku." Chanyeol berbicara tanpa menoleh, tetap konsentrasi dalam menyetir.

"Benarkah? Kalian tidak terlihat seperti itu, Kukira kau kekasihnya, soalnya kan Kyungsoo tidak mudah dekat dengan pria, apalagi dia sering melakukan aegyo dihadapanmu." Pemuda itu tertawa renyah, Chanyeol lebih terlihat berekspresi saat sedang bersama Baekhyun jadi Baekhyun tidak kaget lagi kalau Chanyeol tertawa seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah membalik pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat gadis itu memutar matanya bosan, Chanyeol juga jadi sering bercanda sekarang tidak dingin seperti pertama kali mereka kenal.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan sampingan dengan ranselnya masing-masing, kalau dilihat mereka seperti anak sekolahan yang bolos dari les tapi juga terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan lihatlah tinggi mereka yang kontras, Baekhyun hanya seleher Chanyeol apalagi gadis itu memakai sepatu tanpa slot, semakin mengintimindasi tingginya.

Chanyeol menatap penasaran pada anak kecil yang mengambil buku kemudian meletakannya kembali dengan ekspresi sedih seperti mau menangis, pemuda itu mendekat lalu menunduk, memposisikan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan anak kecil itu.

"Waeyo?" Chanyeol mengambil buku yang tadi dipegang anak itu, membaca sampulnya kemudian tersenyum ke anak kecil dihadapannya.

"Kau ingin buku ini?" Anak kecil itu dengan polos mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak cukup uang."

"Ambilah, biar aku yang bayar." Mata anak kecil itu berbinar, kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali. Baekhyun melihatnya, posisinya persis dibelakang Chanyeol, sudut bibirnya perlahan terangkat, kembali kagum dengan sifat Chanyeol yang tidak pernah terduga. Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar perkatan anak kecil itu lagi saat dia membisikan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol, pemuda itu memerah kaku. Sebelum anak kecil itu lari Baekhyun sempat mengusak rambutnya, anak kecil itu mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat, membisikan sesuatu padanya. Membuat Baekhyun mengerti kenapa Chanyeol memerah setelahnya.

"Noona cantik cocok sekali dengan Hyung yang tampan itu, semoga kalian langgeng selamanya."

.

.

.

Baekhyun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya sejak kemarin lusa diperpustakan untuk mendalami kembali soal-soal fisika hasil pembelajarannya dengan Chanyeol selama ini. Ia menguncir kuda rambut panjangnya juga poni ratanya yang dijepit kebelakang supaya tidak menganggu konsentrasinya. Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya saat ponselnya bergetar, satu pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo.

**Do Kyungsoo :**

"_Dimana kau?" _

Baekhyun membalas pesan Kyungsoo kemudian meletakan kembali ponselnya dimeja. Ah, Baekhyun tidak berbincang dengan Kyungsoo sejak tiga hari lalu, dia yang sibuk dengan bukunya atau Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah berada pada jarak pandangnya selama istirahat berlangsung.

"Baekhyuniee~" Baekhyun menoleh kekursi sampingnya yang sudah diisi oleh Kyungsoo.

"Cepat sekali?"

"Aku merindukan sahabat baikku ini~" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Wae? mengapa menatapku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo tidak terima Baekhyun menatapnya curiga.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa Jongin memutuskanmu?" Kyungsoo melotot kearah gadis sipit yang seenaknya berbicara itu.

"Kau menyumpahiku?" Saut Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Hanya bercanda" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya keudara, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo supaya berhenti bermimik seperti ketahuan mencontek itu.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari? biasanya istirahat kau sudah kencan dengan si hitam itu."

"Ya! Jongin tidak hitam. Kau tidak lihat aku bawa buku? Tentu saja belajar."

"Tumben ke perpus." Kyungsoo mengingit bibirnya, merubah mimik wajahnya kembali membuat Baekhyun menatapnya curiga.

"Baekhyuniee~ kau kan sahabat baikku, aku mau pinjam rangkuman fisikamu, pasti Chanyeol membuatkannya kan?" Benar kan? pasti sahabatnya itu ada maunya.

"Ini kan tugas kelompok Kyungsoo, kau minta saja pada Jongin."

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan klub fotografinya. Aku sudah siap sih dengan ulangan pengkajian dari Shin Songsaenim, Jongin guru yang baik. Hanya ingin lihat saja rangkuman yang ditulis Chanyeol, biasanya keluar di soal ulangan, laki-laki itu kan maniak fisika."

"Ya, ya, ya puji saja terus kekasihmu. Ini, dan jangan berisik, satu jam lagi bel masuk aku tidak mau kerja kerasku berakhir sia-sia hanya karena meladenimu mengobrol. Shin Songsaenim tidak akan mengampuniku kali ini kalau aku masih mendapat nilai C." Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Baekhyun memberikan bukunya. Kedua gadis itu kembali belajar dengan serius, sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

Semua murid dikelas unggulan tampak serius mengerjakan essay kajian yang diberikan oleh Shin Songsaenim. Makalah tugas rangkuman yang diberikannya tiga minggu lalu sudah rapih tersusun diatas meja, hasilnya maksimal, semua murid mengerjakannya dengan baik. Tinggal lihat hasilnya dari ulangan kajian ini, kelompok siapa yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Lima menit lagi waktu yang tersisa, Baekhyun tampak lebih tenang dan tersenyum yakin dengan jawabannya, dia harus berterimakasih kalau nilainya nanti mencapai A+ pada Chanyeol, karena soal-soal yang biasa pemuda itu berikan keluar diulangan, ternyata benar kata Kyungsoo, Chanyeol benar-benar maniak fisika beserta pemikirannya.

"Saya sudah menemukan kelompok terbaik untuk tugas ini." Semua murid tampak berbisik nama Chanyeol pasti masuk, tapi kan ini kerja kelompok apabila Chanyeol berhasil tapi Baekhyun tidak, tetap saja bukan Chanyeol yang akan dapat nilai plus nantinya kan, Baekhyun gelisah dalam pikirannya.

"Chanyeol... nilai mu sempurna seperti biasa. Dan untuk partnermu..." Shin Songsaenim menggantungkan kalimatnya sedikit melirik kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu kau sudah belajar maksimal, Selamat kau mendapat nilai A." Shin Songsaenim tersenyum maklum kearah Baekhyun, membuatnya berpandangan kosong. Jadi? Dia gagal mendapatkan A+?

"Dan kelompok terbaik pada kajian ini adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Tatapan murid menoleh kemeja Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak percaya, Astaga pertama kalinya dalam ulangan fisika Chanyeol dikalahkan hanya karena partnernya? Daebak. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menundukan tubuhnya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih, kemudian gadis bermata bulat itu menatap Baekhyun, berusaha mengatakan maaf yang dibalas dengan anggukan si gadis sipit. Tak berlangsung lama, bel berbunyi, Baekhyun cepat-cepat pergi tanpa sempat ditahan Kyungsoo. Koridor sekolah sudah ramai oleh para murid, mereka memandang sinis sambil berulang kali menyindirnya.

"Kasian sekali Chanyeol mendapat partner kaku sepertinya, pemuda perfect itu jadi harus menerima kekalahan pertamanya dalam pelajaran fisika tadi." Baekhyun menunduk, mengigit sudut bibirnya, sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan koridor.

"Jangan didengarkan." Telinganya ditutup oleh tangan lebar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya, Baekhyun mendongkak untuk memastikan, lalu kembali menundukan kepalanya, Chanyeol menghadang jalannya, membuat langkah gadis itu otomatis berhenti.

Pemuda itu melepaskan kedua tangannya dari telinga Baekhyun, terlihat mengaduk isi tasnya, setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya dia menutup ranselnya kembali.

"Pakailah kau membutuhkannya." Chanyeol menyerahkan headsetnya yang selalu dia bawa setiap hari, Baekhyun kembali mendongkak, menatap Chanyeol mengisyaratkan dia baik-baik saja dan Chanyeol tidak perlu melakukan ini.

Pria jangkung itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, meraih ponsel Baekhyun yang digenggamnya, memasang headsetnya pada ponsel Baekhyun, kemudian memplay acak playlist yang Baekhyun punya lalu memasangkan kedua headsetnya ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Jangan sampai lepas sebelum kau masuk mobil, Arra?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol, mengangguk pelan, Sebelum Baekhyun beranjak pergi pemuda dihadapannya sempat mengencangkan volume musiknya. Chanyeol menunggu sampai Baekhyun memasuki mobil, menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir, setelahnya pria itu membalikan tubuhnya, memandang para gadis yang tadi mengusik keadaan gadisnya. Sebentar, gadisNYA?

"Apa kalian hanya bisa menggosipi orang lain? Perhatikan ucapanmu apa kau bisa menandingi mathematics Baekhyun, eh?"Chanyeol tersenyum remeh pada gadis berambut pirang yang tadi berbicara sinis pada Baekhyun, make-up-nya sangat tebal,Chanyeol sendiri geli melihatnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak pemuda itu meninggalkan koridor dengan wajah dingin, membuat para gadis yang bergosip tadi pucat.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengus jengkel berulang kali saat Kyungsoo terus-terusan menelponnya, menanyakan keadaannya, padahal Baekhyun sudah bilang ia baik-baik saja. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo berada dikamarnya, mengatakan kalau dia rela membatalkan kencannya dengan Jongin untuk sahabat terbaiknya, selebihnya gadis itu hanya memuji dirinya.

"Aish, sudah kubilang aku tak apa, memangnya aku kecelakaan atau apasih, kau ini." Baekhyun melempar boneka rillakuma-nya kearah Kyungsoo yang dibalas lemparan kembali.

"Kau benar-benar membatalkan kencanmu? Aigoo, aku terharu." Baekhyun mencibir sambil mendudukan tubuh mungilnya dikasur. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun setengah tidak percaya, kalau dia tahu sahabatnya itu bisa mencibir saat ini, gadis itu menyesal membatalkan kencannya! Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada headset yang terletak di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Ini bukannya milik Chanyeol?"

"Kau tahu?" Baekhyun membelakan matanya, Kyungsoo sampai tahu barang-barang sepupunya itu? Wah, Baekhyun kira hubungan mereka tidak dekat karena awalnya kan Kyungsoo pura-pura baru mengenal Chanyeol.

"Itu headset kesayangannya, waktu itu aku sempat pinjam tapi Chanyeol malah membentakku, menyuruhku jangan menyentuh barang-barangnya lagi. Bagaimana bisa ada padamu?" Kyungsoo memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun, menunggu gadis itu bicara.

"Tadi Chanyeol memberikannya saat aku dicibir murid-murid perempuan di koridor." Baekhyun tersenyum gentir.

"Kau dicibir? Awas saja biar kurobek mulutnya, katakan siapa orangnya?!"

"Sudahlah tidak perlu. Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang sungguh, hanya sedikit yang aku dengar selebihnya musik di playlist yang bersenandung ditelingaku." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tidur.

"Sepupumu itu baik sekali ya Kyungsoo."

"Kadang-kadang." Kyungsoo mengangguk lugu.

"Jangan bilang, kau tertarik pada Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo memicingkan mata bulatnya, Baekhyun salah tingkah sendiri.

"Aniyo. Chanyeol kan sudah punya Luhan, aku tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan orang, besok harus kukembalikan headsetnya agar aku tidak perlu berhubungan lagi dengannya." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapannya sendiri. Kyungsoo memandang perihatin.

"Ngomong-ngomong belum tentu juga mereka punya hubungan, Baek." Kyungsoo ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri, ia bertekad akan menanyakannya pada Chanyeol sepulang sekolah.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu dimana Chanyeol? Aku sudah mencarinya diruang OSIS tapi tidak ada disana." Kyungsoo mendelik sebal kearah Baekhyun yang memanggu aktivitas makannya. Meminum airnya sebelum bicara.

"Lihatlah situasi, sist." Baekhyun memandang malas makanan yang sedang Kyungsoo makan.

"Aku lihat kau sedang makan. Cepatlah, aku mau mengembalikan miliknya."

"Biasanya dilapangan basket kalau bukan di ruang OSIS, dia kan-" Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan setelahnya, gadis itu sudah melangkah menuju lapangan basket yang letaknya dibelakang sekolah.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, memandang kedua orang yang mungkin tadi sedang berciuman itu dengan pandangan bersalah, sesuatu dihatinya juga sakit.

"Ah mianhae, Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini. Terimakasih bantuanmu kemarin juga selama tiga minggu ini, maafkan aku karena membuatmu pertama kali kalah dalam pelajaran kesukaanmu, Luhan sunbae juga terimakasih sudah bersedia membiarkan kami menumpang lama di Cafe-mu. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi sudah mengganggu kegiatan kalian." Baekhyun menundukan tubuhnya berulang kali sebelum pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Keduanya memandang Baekhyun yang pergi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yeol, sepertinya Baekhyun salah paham." Chanyeol mengerti ucapan Luhan. Baekhyun pasti berfikir macam-macam melihat posisinya yang ambigu. Padahal Chanyeol hanya memberi plester di pelipis Luhan, Senior itu tanpa sengaja terkena pukulan bola basketnya tadi. Tapi Baekhyun berada persis dibelakang Chanyeol, memungkinkan untuk berfikiran negatif tentangnya. Apalagi ia sempat bilang "Kegiatan". Chanyeol memandang headset ditangannya, mengenggamnya kemudian memasukannya ke saku.

"Kejar dia Yeol, Jelaskan sesuatu." Luhan mendesak Chanyeol untuk mengejar Baekhyun, pemuda itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya malah mengambil bola basket kembali.

"Biar saja Noona." Shot! Chanyeol memasukan persis ke ring basket. Ia kembali mendribble basketnya bersiap melakukan shot lagi.

"Aish dia bisa salah paham bodoh! Nanti kau gagal mendapatkan pacar." Luhan dengan gemas menjitak kepala Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu berdecak kesal, Demi Tuhan jitakan Luhan itu sakit!

"Baekhyun bukan pacarku." Chanyeol kembali men-shot bolanya, kali ini dia gagal.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

"Entahlah. Aku masih belum bisa membedakan antara kagum dan menyukai." Chanyeol memandang gamang ring basket dihadapannya.

"Terserahmu-lah aku tidak perduli kalau kau menjadi perjaka tua nantinya." Luhan meninggalkan lapangan basket dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentak keras, ia kesal sekali pada Chanyeol yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan gadis. Dia juga takut apabila Baekhyun menjauhinya gara-gara kejadian ini.

Baekhyun menuju kantin dengan perasaan kacau, sampainya di kursi Kyungsoo makan tadi gadis itu langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai makan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Ada apa dengannya? Perasaan tadi Baekhyun datang dengan senyuman lalu mengapa kembali dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini?

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kyungsoo, kenapa dadaku sesak sekali?" Baekhyun berbicara masih dengan posisi menutup wajahnya. Membuat Kyungsoo sangat khawatir.

"YA Kau kenapa?! Kau tidak pernah bilang punya riwayat penyakit dalam!" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya membiarkan Kyungsoo melihat mata sayunya.

"Aku...kacau. Chanyeol dan Luhan tadi sedang berciuman dilapangan basket. Ini sakit sekali." Baekhyun memegang dada atasnya. Ah, Sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti maksud Baekhyun, gadis itu cemburu?

"Sepertinya kau benar, aku...menyukai sepupumu." Baekhyun kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo memandang sendu Baekhyun, tangannya mengepal, dia berjanji akan membuat perhitungan pada Chanyeol karna membuat sahabat baiknya seperti ini.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah jenjangnya saat melihat siluet gadis manis yang akhir-akhir ini mampu merubahnya menjadi lebih ekspretif. Bukan maksud pemuda itu untuk menguping, Tapi Chanyeol penasaran, mengapa pria itu bisa bersama Baekhyun dengan tangan yang penuh bunga itu?

"Baekhyun, would you be mine?" Chanyeol melotot, saat pria itu berlutut dan mempersembahkan bunganya untuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu diam, Chanyeol berdebar menunggu jawaban gadis itu, berulang kali mengharapkan Baekhyun menolak dalam hatinya. Pemuda itu tidak tenang, Chanyeol takut gara-gara melihat kesalah pahaman tadi Baekhyun jadi menerima pria itu? Ucapan Luhan tergiang dikepalanya membuatnya semakin resah. Tidak. Chanyeol tidak bisa berdiam diri menunggu gadis itu berucap ya. Belum sempat Chanyeol melangkah, Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"Maafkan aku, Jujur saja aku tidak terlalu suka bunga, Juga aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Mianhae." Baekhyun mengembalikan kembali bunga ketangan pria yang memiliki tampang rupawan itu, menunduk sejenak sebelum memutuskan pergi. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega sekaligus cemas, Baekhyun bilang dia sudah menyukai seseorang bukan? Bagaimana kalau bukan dirinya? Berulang kali Chanyeol mencoba tenang, tapi hatinya menolak, pria itu dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilnya.

Kyungsoo sedang bercanda dihalaman bersama Jongin, Manik matanya melihat Chanyeol menuju mobil sendirian tanpa Luhan, dengan cepat Kyungsoo meminta ijin pada kekasihnya untuk menemui Chanyeol dan duduk dikursi samping penumpang sebelum Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya.

"Untuk apa kau naik? Kemana supir pribadimu yang hitam itu?" Kyungsoo mendelik, buku yang dia genggam mendarat sempurna dikepala Chanyeol.

"Jongin bukan supirku! lagipula Jongin tidak hitam! kau sama saja dengan Baekhyun."

"Kau kemari hanya untuk memukulku? Kau pikir tidak sakit hah?! Aish jinja.. ingatlah ibumu masih adik ayahku, kau harus sopan padaku!" Chanyeol melotot kearah Kyungsoo, tidak mau kalah Kyungsoo juga ikut melototkan matanya.

"Itu setimpal dengan perbuatanmu. YA! sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Luhan sunbae sampai berciuman di lapangan basket?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tahu dari Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Aku melihatnya. Baekhyun memintaku menemaninya saat mengembalikan headsetmu tadi."

'_Maafkan aku Tuhan aku berbohong demi kebaikan._' lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Aku dan Luhan Noona sahabat lama, tadi kami bukan ciuman, aku hanya memakaikan plester dipelipisnya yang berdarah gara-gara bola basket. Aish sahabatmu itu sudah salah paham."

"Siapa yang tidak salah paham melihat posisimu seperti itu, bodoh!" Kyungsoo memandang malas Chanyeol, merutuk Baekhyun juga yang telah salah paham.

"Tapi, benar kan kau dan Luhan sunbae sebatas sahabat saja?" Chanyeol menggeleng tanpa beban.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menganggap Luhan seperti Noonaku sendiri."

"YA kau membuatku takut!" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak, gadis itu kira Chanyeol mau melarat ucapannya mengatakan dia dan Luhan sunbae sepasang kekasih.

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun tidak, Chan?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan saat mobil Chanyeol sampai diperkarangan rumahnya. Chanyeol menggenggam erat stirnya, tanpa sadar menghembuskan keras nafasnya, Pria itu kembali tidak tenang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang bilang kalau gadis itu menyukai seseorang.

"Sepertinya aku menyukainya" Kalimat itu keluar sendiri dari mulutnya, Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Tapi, Baekhyun terlanjur bilang mau menghindarimu, dia pikir kau kan tadi berciuman dengan Luhan sunbae, mungkin gadis itu mulai berfikir untuk menerima pria-pria yang menembaknya. Kau tahu bukan dia primadona sekolah? Terimakasih telah mengantarku, Aku turun ne." Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Chanyeol sejenak sebelum melepas seatbelt-nya, bersiap turun sebelum Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Kyungsoo..." Kyungsoo menarik smirk-nya.

"Bantulah aku supaya Baekhyun tidak salah paham lagi." Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak yakin.

"Aku serius." Saat itu Kyungsoo benar-benar meledak, rasanya ia ingin memotret wajah pria dingin yang sedang memelas itu dan menempelinya dimading sekolah.

"Baiklah, Aku bantu. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menyakiti sahabatku. Awas saja sampai kau berani." Kyungsoo masih tertawa, gadis itu dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil sepupunya lalu masuk kerumahnya tanpa melihat Chanyeol yang mendelik kesal kearahnya.

.

.

.

Hari Jumat biasanya tidak seramai ini, Halaman sekolah yang biasanya lenggang menjadi penuh sesak oleh para murid yang berkumpul seperti menonton sebuah sirkus, Baekhyun bersusah payah menerobos barisan, menuju Kyungsoo yang berada di sudut.

"Kyung, kenapa ramai sekali?" Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar, menunjuk ketengah halaman.

"Ada yang sedang menyatakan cinta, Baek." Baekhyun mengeryit saat melihat sang pria berlutut memberikan mawar yang sangat banyak, beserta pohon-pohon halaman sekolah yang sudah dihias dengan bunga-bunga plastik. Spanduk besar bertuliskan sederet kalimat cinta. Ugh menggelikan, apa mereka tidak malu menjadi bahan tontonan seperti itu? Ini sekolah oke bukan taman bermain umum!

"Dewan kesiswaan tidak bertindak?"

"Lihatlah siapa pria dan gadis itu dulu." Baekhyun mengangguk paham, rupanya itu Kim Jongdae dari Kasta kedua, ayahnya pemegang saham juga di sekolah ini, dan gadis dihadapannya ternyata Kim Minseok, Anggota kesiswaan itu sendiri, Pantas saja. Suara teriakan menggema, saat Jongdae mengeluarkan rayuan-rayuan gombal yang membuat hampir semua siswi merona, apalagi gadis yang sedang dirayunya.

"Baek, apa kau tidak berfikir mereka sangat romantis?"

"Menjijikan. Kau fikir hanya dengan rayuan manis serta gombalan murahan begitu yeoja akan tertarik? Taruhan, pasti setelah mereka resmi pacaran, Jongdae akan mengekang pacarnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti dimana letak masalahnya dari itu. Wajar saja kalau sepasang kekasih over protective okay? Cara pasangan menunjukan cintanya kan berbeda-beda, Asal jangan berlebihan saja." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, kembali melihat aksi lain dari Jongdae.

"Kau tahu bukan?"

"Aku benci Chessy, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting dan over proctective. Aku lebih tertarik dengan namja pintar yang memiliki kesibukannya tersendiri agar tidak mengirimi pesan setiap satu menitnya dengan segala hal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting untuk dilakukan. Kurasa namja seperti itu yang tidak membuat suatu hubungan menjadi cepat jenuh." Kyungsoo mendelik kearahnya, menatapnya seolah tidak percaya.

"Aku benar-benar mengenalmu, Baek." Baekhyun tidak perduli dengan cibiran itu, dengan cepat ia merangkul Kyungsoo mengajak sahabatnya agar pergi ke kantin saja mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari sepasang mata melihat gerak-gerik gadis bermata sipit itu dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat, Chanyeol sedikit mensyukuri tipe Baekhyun karena dia juga bukan laki-laki yang bisa melakukan hal berbau romantis.

"Tunggulah sebentar, kata Jongin akan ada murid baru."

"Jeongmal? Dipenghujung semester?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Sebuah mobil mewah nampak memasuki halaman, membelah manusia yang tadinya menyaksikan aksi Jongdae menembak Minseok. Seorang pemuda dengan kacamata dan ranselnya keluar dari mobil, pria itu lekas melepas kacamatanya, lalu mengkerut heran melihat keramaian di pagi hari.

"Kkamjong! Bagaimana kabarmu, _dude_!" Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang berdiri dengan bersedekap, menepuk bahunya, berpelukan sebentar.

"Pabo, kau sudah bosan di London? Seharusnya kan kau lulus tahun ini, mengapa pindah?"

"Seharusnya. Aku juga malas harus menjadi siswa kelas sebelas lagi."

"_Dude_, mengapa ini ramai sekali, dan kenapa para gadis itu menatapku?" Jongin menoyor kepala Sehun dengan gemas.

"Kau yang membuat kekacauan ini bodoh, seharusnya tiba saat kerumunan pecinta Jongdae itu sepi."

"Jongdae?" Sehun mengkerut heran mengalihkan pandangannya ke semua murid, berhenti disuatu sudut, seketika Sehun mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Ada yang sedang melakukan penembakan aksi cinta. YA mau kemana kau?" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya malas kearah Jongin, melangkahkan kakinya kesudut halaman, seketika barisan melebar, memberikan akses jalan untuk Sehun, Jongin memicingkan matanya, untuk apa Sehun berjalan kearah gadisnya dan Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun Noona!" Baekhyun kaget ketika Sunmi bergeser kesamping, memperlihatkan Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya, gadis itu tadinya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, makanya saat sunmi bergeser, Baekhyun lebih kaget lagi melihat Sehun berjalan kearahnya menggunakan baju sekolah yang sama sepertinya, Jadi Maksud anak baru yang Kyungsoo bilang tadi itu Sehun?

"Noona, Aku merindukanmu!" Baekhyun membelakan mata sipitnya saat Sehun tiba-tiba mendekapnya. Bocah ini, berani sekali dia memeluknya didepan umum pula. Ingatkan padanya untuk memukul kepala Sehun pulang sekolah nanti karena menyebabkannya menjadi bahan tontonan!

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Termaksud update fast kan hehe~ Doain ya besok aku mau mudik dan kemungkinan seminggu kedepan gabisa update karena kampung aku lumayan pelosok jadi susah jaringan;_;, sesuai mood juga sih kadang aku ngetik juga hahaha, gapapa dong ya aku ucapin minal aizin walfaizin dulu kan 2 hari lagi lebaran:) Mohon maaf lahir batin yaaaa~ wkwkwk makasih buat readers yang udah baca ff ini, review lagi yaaa kalau berkenan:) Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnyaaa, oh iya saran dan kritik yang membangun diterima, paipai^^**


	5. Chapter 4

Byun Baekhyun akan menjadi gadis sempurna kalau saja di dunia ini tidak ada mata pelajaran Fisika. Siapa yang dapat menolak pesonanya? Dia benci Cheesy dan semua yang berkebalikan dengan para gadis lainnya. Lalu, bagaimana Park Chanyeol bisa masuk dalam kategori type-nya?

* * *

Tittle : The Ideal Type

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Support Cast : Other EXO's member

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch/GS, OOC, typos

Disclaimer :

The idea is mine. Don't be plagiator. Have fun with my fanfiction!

.

.

"Ini sudah 10 tahun berlalu, Noona."/ "Sehun-ah kau lihat apa?"/ "Duluan saja, aku nanti pulang bersama Sehun,"/ "Ayo kita ke Lotte World!"/ "Chanyeol ayo kita berfoto!"/ "Mau pacaran?"/ "Siapa kau?"/

.

.

.

"YA! Noona sakit!" Sehun merintih kesakitan, telinganya sukses menjadi bahan amukan seorang Byun Baekhyun, mereka berdua menuju taman belakang sekolah setelah semuanya bubar saat bel masuk berbunyi, Baekhyun bolos untuk pertama kalinya gara-gara pria yang tadi seenaknya memeluknya.

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan bodoh?" Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, berkecak pinggang serta menatap Sehun marah.

"Apa sih." Sehun malah mengusap telinganya yang memerah, tidak perduli pada asap tebal yang mengelilingi kepala Baekhyun.

"Dasar bocah tengik." Baekhyun kembali menjitak kepala Sehun. Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut, Ingatkan padanya kalau dulu Baekhyun pernah mengikuti hapkindo bahkan sampai sabuk hitam, pantas saja tenaganya menyeramkan.

"Ya, Ya, Ya, Aku minta maaf. Kukira kau sudah berubah." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kesal, tenaganya habis dipakai untuk meredam emosi saat ia menjadi bahan tontonan tadi, antara takut dan risih bahkan ia sempat gemeter. Gadis itu duduk dikursi panjang taman, pandangannya terlihat menerawang.

"Eh Noona? Kau sedang apa? Jangan memikirkan masa lalu lagi! Mianhae, mianhae, duh, ottokae." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, Baekhyun mendelik kearahnya.

"Siapa yang membuatku mengingat masa lalu?" Giliran Sehun yang menghela nafas, raut wajahnya merasa bersalah, pemuda itu memutuskan duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau belum sembuh Noona?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Kau fikir trauma bisa disembuhkan secepat itu? Bagaimana dengan phobia ketinggianmu, huh?" Baekhyun bermaksud bercanda, tetapi Sehun sedang tidak ingin bercanda, pemuda itu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius.

"Ini sudah 10 tahun berlalu, Noona." Baekhyun mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kedepan.

"Anak ahjussi itu... Aku menghawatirkannya, aku takut dia melihatku, aku takut dia menyalahkanku, aku takut dia... menemukanku." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir sekelebat bayangan yang dia benci.

"Tapi kau tidak bersalah, kau hanya membela diri, ayahnya lah yang salah karena menjadi bajingan tengik, kau ingat bahkan dulu kau diberi penghargaan karena menangkap buronan sepertinya." Baekhyun melihat kedua tangannya, kemudian seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf pada anak ahjussi itu. aku telah membuatnya menjadi anak yatim, Aku masih mengingatnya menatapku tajam juga berkata akan membalas semuanya dimasa depan karena membuat ayahnya tidak pernah bangun lagi." Bayangan masa lalu itu berputar seperti roll film yang siap mengejeknya.

S_eorang anak kecil menangis sambil memeluk tubuh seorang pria tua yang kepalanya berlumuran darah, mobil disampingnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan kaca yang sudah pecah, sementara disudut jalan Baekhyun melihat dirinya sewaktu berumur tujuh tahun sedang memeluk kedua orangtuanya, keadaannya benar-benar kacau, baju atasnya bahkan telah robek. Gadis kecil itu berusaha menatap ahjussi yang tidak sengaja terkena pukulan botol minuman keras yang ia dapat dari bawah kursi taxi dan itu fatal. Kondisi ahjussi itu langsung mati ditempat, karena Baekhyun kecil memukul tepat mengenai kepala belakangnya, titik vitalnya. Tatapan Baekhyun beralih pada seorang gadis kecil yang memeluk ahjussi itu, menatapnya tajam seolah menghakiminya. Gadis itu seperti terseret masuk kedalam tatapan tajam gadis lain yang menyiratkan kesedihan mendalamanya, Sejak mengetahui arti tatapan itulah Baekhyun menjadi gadis intovert, dia takut gadis itu akan menyalahkannya seumur hidup apalagi membalasnya, Sejatinya, Baekhyun tidak pernah ingin mempunyai musuh._

"Jujur saja Noona, Aku bersyukur untuk dua kali atas kejadian itu." Suara Sehun membuat bayangan itu berhenti. Baekhyun bergumam, memberi akses Sehun untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Yang pertama, Noona baik-baik saja, belum tersentuh oleh ahjussi brengsek itu. Yang kedua, Ahjussi itu telah meninggal, jadi kecil kemungkinan akan tumbuh korban-korban lain seperti Noona." Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu, Ia juga bersyukur karena hukum masih adil-begitu yang dia pikir- Baekhyun tidak dijatuhi hukuman atas kematian Ahjussi itu karena ia disini hanya korban yang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Sejujurnya, aku masih takut."

"Tenang saja, Aku kan sudah kembali Noona." Sehun menepuk dadanya, Membuat Baekhyun berdecak malas.

"Oh ya, Bagaimana keadaan paman dan bibi Byun?"

"Baik. Eomma memutuskan berhenti menjadi wanita karier dan fokus mengurusku sejak kejadian itu, Dan Appa ya tetap menjadi Ceo tertinggi SM." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau, Untuk apa kau sekolah disini? Bukankah program _aksel_mu tahun ini seharusnya sudah memasuki tingkat ketiga _High School_? Tidak bosan eh?"

"Jelas bosan Noona, Appa dipindahkan tugas ke Seoul otomatis sekolahku di London juga ikut dipindahkan."

"Dasar anak kecil." Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan pandangan prihatin yang dibalas Sehun dengan pelototan tidak terima.

"Enak saja, aku hanya berbakti pada orang tua makanya aku mengikuti kemanapun mereka tinggal!"

"Terserahlah." Gadis sipit itu memutar bola matanya malas. Sadar akan sesuatu, Baekhyun segera melihat jam tangannya, mata pelajaran matematika favoritnya akan habis lima menit lagi dan itu karena makhluk menyebalkan disebelahnya.

"Hey albino sialan, gara-gara kau aku membolos untuk pertama kalinya, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama Noona." Sehun tahu Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang menyindirnya tapi melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun merupakan hiburan sendiri bagi pemuda kelebihan kulit warna putih itu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan kembali ke kelas saat mata pelajaran berikutnya dimulai, Dan Sehun menjadi siswa pertama yang membolos dipelajaran, bahkan sebelum pemuda itu mengenalkan diri. Tidak masalah, Pasalnya Oh Sehun memiliki kasta setingkat dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari dibalik pohon, sesosok gadis berwajah cantik sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya, memandang geram keduanya, giginya menggeletuk, gadis itu benar-benar sangat marah.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah kau lihat apa?"

"Siapa dia?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah balik bertanya. Jongin mengikuti pandangan Sehun pada sosok gadis yang terlihat sedang dibully oleh geng yang lumayan terkenal disekolah ini.

"Oh, dia Luhan. Tingkat tiga dan dari kasta ketiga. Tapi dia selalu terbebas dari bullying karena pengurus kesiswaan dari kelas XI-A itu selalu menjadi tamengnya." Jongin menjelaskan apa yang dia dengar dari anggapan murid-murid disekolah ini, karena Jongin tidak begitu mengenal Luhan.

"Aku pernah sekali dua kali berbicara padanya, menurutku dia gadis yang baik tapi begitulah sekolah ini selalu memandang kasta. Aku risih lama-lama." Sehun tampak tidak mendengarkan Jongin yang melanjutkan penjelasannya, pemuda putih itu malah terlihat asik memperhatikan sosok gadis yang terlihat ketakutan itu.

"Kkamjong, Apa dia butuh bantuan?" Jongin mengeryit, Antara tidak suka dengan panggilan yang diberikan Sehun dan bingung atas sikap tiba-tiba sahabatnya ini, Jongin sangat hapal watak Sehun. Biasanya Sehun tidak pernah perduli dengan orang lain yang belum dia kenal.

"Kurasa biar mereka geng famous disekolah ini pun tidak mungkin menyakiti Luhan sunbae ditempat ramai seperti ini, tidak ada yang berani dengan Chanyeol, auranya memang menyeramkan sih." Jongin bergidik membayangkan sosok sepupu kekasihnya itu.

"Chanyeol?" Sehun memandang Jongin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ah dia tameng gadis itu, pengurus kesiswaan dari kelas XI-A." Sementara Jongin menjelaskan, Sehun terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dari kursi nomor berapa?" Omong-omong Sehun ternyata sekelas dengan Baekhyun yang otomatis sekelas juga dengan Jongin, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi Sehun meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya mengelilingi gedung _Seoul High School_, makanya pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menanyakan kursi pria yang disebut Jongin tadi.

"Nomor 15, partner belajarnya Baekhyun."

"Jinja?" Sehun melebarkan matanya saat perawakan pria tinggi yang duduk didepan Baekhyun ternyata bernama Chanyeol-Chanyeol itu.

"Ada apa, biasanya kau tidak begitu perduli?" Jongin memicing curiga kearah Sehun, sedangkan yang ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu terlihat gugup.

"Aniyo, aku hanya kaget." Sehun mengerjap, mengalihkan pandangannya asalkan bukan pada Jongin, Ia segera melihat jam tangannya kemudian mengajak Jongin untuk cepat melanjutkan acara _School guide_-nya.

"Kau benar-benar aneh Sehun-ah." Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya, Sehun menyempatkan diri menengok pada Luhan, gadis itu sudah ditinggal oleh geng yang tadi menghadangnya. Ia memutuskan menunggu gadis itu selesai beranjak, memandangnya dengan tatapan tak dimengerti.

'_Apa aku pernah melihatnya saat di London ya? Tapi aku tidak ingat memiliki teman bermata rusa sepertinya, Ah kenapa juga aku harus perduli dan memperhatikannya?!' _Sehun terus bergelung dalam pikirannya.

"YA Oh Sehun! Mau sampai kapan kau diam seperti itu?" Sehun tersentak, segera pemuda itu menghampiri Jongin yang sudah separuh kesal padanya.

...

"Luhan-ssi apa yang kau lakukan, Eoh?" Gadis berambut curly hitam, dengan tubuh yang lumayan bagus disertai dua orang _ekornya _dibelakangnya menyentak jalan Luhan yang tidak sengaja menabrak mereka, Luhan benar-benar dalam masalah besar, pasalnya mereka adalah geng yang sering membuat onar bahkan tanpa segan membully siapapun yang menganggu bagi mereka. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, _Jeongmal Mianhae." _ Berulang kali gadis berambut sedikit pirang dengan garis keturunan china itu menundukan tubuhnya. Luhan benar-benar sedang tidak beruntung, Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengurusi acara yang akan diadakan di sekolah, event menjelang akhir semester, _Classmate _atau olahraga musim panas.

"Kau fikir dengan maaf cukup untuk menabrak kami?" Ketua geng itu mendekat, berbisik dengan penekanan tepat pada telinga Luhan.

"_Kau sudah mulai berani ya, kudengar kau selalu memanfaatkan Chanyeol, kau tidak mau menuruti lagi perkataanku? Kau ingin... berakhir?"_ Luhan mematung, menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan takut.

"Aku mohon jangan lakukan Yejin-ssi." Suara Luhan sangat lirih tetapi masih bisa didengar jelas gadis bernama Yejin itu. Yejin berdengus sebelum melangkah pergi dengan senyuman miringnya, senang sekali rasanya melihat wajah Luhan yang pucat pasi seperti ingin mati, begitu pikirnya. Setelah Yejin dan kedua ekornya pergi Luhan dengan cepat mengontrol wajahnya, memutuskan cepat-cepat pergi dari posisinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lantai yang ia pijak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghentakan kedua kakinya disepanjang koridor membuat Kyungsoo menggeram jengkel, baru saja gadis itu melalui tes olahraga yang sangat buruk, membuat _three point _pada materi bola basket dan dia sangat merutuki tubuhnya yang tidak tinggi juga ketidaksukaannya pada bola _orange_ itu. Baekhyun harus remedial tiga hari lagi dilapangan yang sama untuk penilaian _three point _ dan ia tambah kesal saat mengetahui Kyungsoo lolos, Dasar tidak setia kawan. Tadinya Baekhyun ingin meminta Kyungsoo mengajarinya, tapi gadis itu bilang kalau saat tes tadi dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya sehingga dia beruntung, sebab Kyungsoo sama payahnya kalau urusan olahraga seperti Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kau tidak ganti baju?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, menunjuk toilet disampingnya.

"Duluan saja, aku nanti pulang bersama Sehun,"

"Untuk apa? Kenapa kau pulang dengan murid baru itu?" Baekhyun berdesis.

"Kau lupa aku gagal pada tes olahraga bola _orange _sialan itu? Aku mau latihan siapa tahu aku mendapat keajaiban untuk bermain basket, bye Kyung." Baekhyun berjalan tanpa menghiraukan seruan Kyungsoo yang ia pikir hanya ingin menggodanya.

"_Biasanya Chanyeol ada di lapangan basket sepulang sekolah, minta ajari padanya saja!"_

_..._

Kyungsoo benar. Kyungsoo tidak menggodanya, gadis jahil itu benar-benar mengatakan kenyataan, Chanyeol ada disini, dilapangan basket dengan baju olahraga yang sudah diganti, dua kancing atasnya terbuka memperlihatkan kaos putih yang dipakainya, Baekhyun membeku, tidak berani melangkah maju. Baru saja gadis itu memilih untuk pergi Chanyeol sudah menghentikannya.

"ini bukan lapanganku, kau boleh menggunakannya." Baekhyun menoleh perlahan pada sosok tinggi yang kini sedang men-shot bola basketnya kedalam ring. Ia melangkah pelan ke sisi agak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol dan memulai latihannya sendiri tanpa suara.

Chanyeol menghela nafas ringan saat melirik kearah Baekhyun yang melakukan hal sia-sia sejak tadi, bagaimana bola itu bisa masuk kalau gadis itu melemparnya dengan asal begitu, kenapa juga dia tidak meminta bantuan pada dirinya, Chanyeol berjanji akan mengajarinya sampai bisa apabila ia memintanya.

"Menyebalkan." Baekhyun bersuara pelan, merutuki bola basket dalam hatinya, berulang kali gadis itu melemparkannya, saat sudah dua kali shot berhasil yang ketiga selalu gagal. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun malu pada kemampuannya sendiri apalagi disamping ada Chanyeol, sosok yang ia sukai.

"Fokuskan matamu pada kotak yang ada dipapan ring, lalu lempar perlahan untuk pemula, tidak usah tergesa pada saat men-shot." Baekhyun tidak sadar saat Chanyeol berada dibelakangnya mengukung tubuhnya, dan menggerakan kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk menshot bola yang ia pegang. Shot! Bola masuk sebelum menghantam kotak yang tertera dipapan, Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang tidak pernah mendengarkan guru olahraganya saat menerangkan. Chanyeol melakukannya lagi sampai lemparan ketiga masuk, pria itu baru menjauhkan diri, Baekhyun menatapnya linglung.

"Cobalah," Baekhyun mengangguk, mempraktekan apa yang dijelaskan Chanyeol, bola pertama masuk begitu juga dengan bola kedua, Ia sedikit berdebar saat memasukan bola ketiganya dan ternyata Shot! Baekhyun berhasil melakukan _three point._ Gadis itu melompat-lompat di tempatnya, tersenyum lebar kearah Chanyeol, sungguh perasaannya senang sekali berhasil melakukan three point sendiri, tanpa sadar jadi bertingkah kekanak-kanakan.

Chanyeol berdebar melihat sisi lain Baekhyun yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan, Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana dan ikut tersenyum walau hanya sebuah _smirk_ miring.

"Baekhyun ayo pulang, sekolah sepertinya sudah sepi." Chanyeol berusaha mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama.

"Aku ganti baju dulu. Kau duluan saja." Chanyeol mengangguk, memangku ranselnya di punggung, meninggalkan lapangan menuju gerbang.

...

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya pada tembok gerbang sekolah, mobilnya dibiarkan terparkir didepannya yang kalau dilihat sangat menganggu akses masuk menuju halaman sekolah. Tapi Chanyeol tidak perduli, sekolah sudah sepi, Pemuda itu bahkan ragu kalau masih ada murid disekitar area sekolah, kecuali seseorang, gadis yang tadi bermain basket dengannya. Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya saat melihat siluet Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari gerbang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Chan?" Baekhyun menatap bingung sosok Chanyeol yang ia pikir sudah pulang sedari tadi.

"Aku 'kan mengajakmu pulang bersama tadi." Chanyeol bergumam pelan, sangat pelan sehingga Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya.

"Mau jalan?" Baekhyun mengeryit heran saat mendengar suara ragu dan singkat itu, seolah mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan.

"Maksudku ini belum sore untuk jalan-jalan ke Lotte World mungkin? Apa kau dijemput?" Baekhyun jadi gugup sendiri, tadi gadis itu menyuruh Sehun untuk menjemputkan karena bocah itu sedang bermain bersama Jongin disekitar gangnam, namun Baekhyun juga sangat ingin menerima tawaran seperti ajakan kencan yang tidak datang dua kali dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun baru saja mau bilang kalau mungkin lain kali tetapi ponselnya sudah bergetar terlebih dahulu.

**Oh Sehun**

_Noona aku ada urusan mendadak, tidak bisa menjemputmu sekarang, Mianhae. Mau aku telepon supir pribadiku? _

Baekhyun cepat-cepat membalas tidak perlu karena ia pulang bersama Chanyeol, Seo Ahjussi hari ini mendadak ijin pulang cepat, anaknya sakit makanya tadi Sehun menawarkan supir pribadinya. Keluarga Sehun dan Baekhyun jelas sangat dekat. Setelah selesai membalas, Baekhyun memasukan ponselnya kesaku rok lalu menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ayo kita ke Lotte World!" Baekhyun mengangguk ceria membuat Chanyeol bernafas lega. Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol membuat pemuda yang sempat terdiam itu dengan cepat menuju kursi kemudinya. Mood keduanya sedang sangat bagus sehingga mobil Chanyeol tidak hening lagi seperti biasanya saat berjalan membelah jalanan sekitar gangnam.

.

.

.

Berbagai wahana telah mereka coba, senyum keduanya tidak pernah luntur, mereka berjalan beriringan, membuat sebagian orang mengira mereka sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan, apalagi melihat aura dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sama-sama terlihat bahagia. Baekhyun terbahak saat menceritakan kalau Kyungsoo pernah menangis seharian gara-gara kalah taruhan dengannya, Kyungsoo juga harus melerakan boneka rillakuma kesayangannya yang diberi khusus oleh ayahnya saat pulang dari rusia, point pentingnya boneka itu limited edition, hanya diproduksi 5 dari sekian banyak boneka lainnya. Baekhyun juga menceritakan tadinya ia tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo belajar mati-matian untuk mengalahkan test matematika akhir sementer tingkat satu demi mendapatkan tas coklat kesayangan Baekhyun, tetapi mengingat tasnya dipertaruhkan ia jadi tidak mau kalah dan memenangkannya di akhir pembagian nilai.

"Aku terbayang bagimana memelasnya ekspresi Kyungsoo saat tahu lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengalahkan matematikamu." Chanyeol terkekeh sambil memasang headset ditelinga kirinya, memutar satu lagu kemudian memasangkan satu headsetnya pada telinga Baekhyun, awalnya Baekhyun kaget, Chanyeol melakukannya tiba-tiba, tapi setelahnya Baekhyun malah histeris mendengar musik yang berdengung di telinganya.

"Happiness? Kau suka lagu Red Velvet?" Chanyeol mengangguk ringan, Baekhyun kembali histeris saat mengetahui orang seperti Chanyeol suka juga dengan anggota _girlband._

"Red Velvet dari agency ayahmu kan?" Baekhyun mengiyakan membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku meminta tanda tangan mereka melaluimu?" Gadis itu berpura-pura berfikir serius sebelum sebuah ide melintas dipikirannya.

"Boleh saja.." Chanyeol memfokuskan pandangannya, menunggu Baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya yang seperti mengangtung itu.

"Chanyeol ayo kita berfoto!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan iPhone 5-nya, menyentuh layarnya lalu mengklik aplikasi foto yang tersambung langsung ke SNS. Baekhyun berpose lucu dengan tersenyum lebar membuat matanya menyipit membentuk kurva melengkung, di foto itu terlihat jelas headset yang mereka pakai bersama, sementara Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya sedikit, yah kita tahu seperti apa Chanyeol itu bukan? Syukur-syukur dia mau ikut berfoto. Puas dengan hasilnya, Baekhyun langsung menguploadnya ke SNS.

"Kita tunggu selama 5 detik pasti Kyungsoo akan menelponku." Baekhyun menghitung sampai empat, Chanyeol kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seolah mengharapkan ponselnya berbunyi. Setelah itungan kelima, ponsel itu benar-benar berbunyi, menampilkan nama Kyungsoo di layarnya. Chanyeol sempat terkejut menduga-duga seberapa kuat hubungan batin antara Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo.

"Nah kan!" Baekhyun menyentuh tombol hijau, mengaktifkan mode speaker.

"_YA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERSAMA CHANYEOL? KENAPA TIDAK CERITA PADAKU!" _ Baekhyun langsung mengakhiri panggilannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, terkikik mendengar nada kesal sahabatnya, pasti saat ini Kyungsoo sedang mengumpat-umpati ponselnya.

"Kau dekat sekali ya dengan Kyungsoo, padahal dia gadis yang bawel." Baekhyun tertegun sejenak melihat Chanyeol tertawa lepas tadi, ia sempat berkerut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang seolah mengejek sepupunya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo bilang karena karakter kita mirip, Aku sedikit tersinggung saat mendengar kata bawel ngomong-ngomong." Baekhyun bermaksud bercanda, Chanyeol malah tersenyum manis mendengar nada merajuk itu.

"Tapi aku nyaman bersamamu, biarpun kau bawel seperti Kyungsoo pun, yeah rasanya berbeda." Chanyeol mengusak surai lembut gadis dihadapannya, menggetarkan hati Baekhyun yang melonjak kegirangan. Musik berganti ke lagu Love Blossom milik K. Will, menjadi soundtrack pas untuk mereka yang sekarang saling memandang, tatapan keduanya mengisyaratkan kenyamanan masing-masing. Setelah mencapai bagian reff, keduanya seolah tersadar, dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan kesegala arah, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar disekitar wajah mereka. Chanyeol melihat stand minuman, kesempatan bagus untuk mengendalikan kegugupannya, ia terlihat salah tingkah mengingat dirinya seolah lancang mengusak surai halus Baekhyun yang membuatnya ingin melakukannya lagi.

"Baekhyun aku beli minuman dulu ya, kau tunggu saja disana." Chanyeol melepas headset-nya menyerahkannya beserta ponselnya kepada Baekhyun, Gadis itu mengangguk seadanya, jantungnya berdetak sangat keras, ia takut Chanyeol mendengarnya.

Hari ini Lotte World sangat ramai, membuat berbagai stand makanan dan minuman penuh, alhasil antriannya sangat panjang. Baekhyun duduk di kursi taman, memandang ponsel Chanyeol yang hampir sama dengannya, hanya berbeda casing saja. Lima menit berlalu, ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya, Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

"_Jangan-jangan..." _ Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, melihat Chanyeol yang masih lama mengantri, perlahan dia berjalan ke toilet untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Baekhyun menunduk pasrah menunggu Chanyeol selesai membeli minuman, Ia sudah mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, tetapi tidak menemukan _sweater_ yang biasa ia bawa didalamnya. Dia hanya ingin pulang, mood-nya turun dratis saat mengetahui siklus bulanan-nya terjadi hari ini dan dia tidak melakukan persiapan apapun, keadaan seperti ini membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Baekhyun melihat Sepasang sepatu mendekat kearahnya, ia mendongkak menerima satu cup besar yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, ayo pulang." Baekhyun berseru parau, menyerahkan ponsel beserta headset Chanyeol kepadanya. Pemuda itu melihat jam tangannya, kemudian mengangguk.

"_Geurae."_

"Baekhyun, kau sakit?" Chanyeol memandang khawatir saat melihat keringat mulai mengalir dipelipis gadis itu.

"Kau jalan duluan dan jangan menengok, _jebal_."

"Kena—" Baekhyun semakin panik saat Chanyeol mendekat.

"Sudahlah cepat berbalik!" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi heran, tetapi tetap menurut. Ia melihat Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri saat dirinya membalikan badan lalu menurunkan tali ranselnya sampai ransel itu merusut ke bawah. Chanyeol melirik kursi yang diduduki Baekhyun kemudian mengerti apa yang terjadi. Pemuda itu mulai berjalan kedepan lalu melangkahkan arahnya menyamping yang tidak disadari gadis yang masih betah menunduk dalam langkahnya. Ia melepas jaketnya, melingkarkannya disekitar perut Baekhyun.

"Jalan saja, jangan cemaskan jaketku, karena kau membutuhkannya dan jangan protes." Baekhyun menurut, sebenarnya ia sangat malu karena Chanyeol jadi mengetahuinya, membuatnya semakin menunduk dan meneruskan langkahnya tanpa protes.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Eum?"

"Mau pacaran?"

"Eoh?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, bergerak menghadap Chanyeol, memastikan pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"Mau tidak?" Baekhyun kembali merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Ia mengeratkan genggaman di tali ranselnya, berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang seolah membisu.

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirka—"

"Baiklah." Ucapan Chanyeol dipotong tegas oleh Baekhyun, jawaban mengiyakan gadis itu terdengar ambigu, Chanyeol deg-degkan setengah mati.

"Ne?"

"Kita jalani saja Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun menatap manik Chanyeol yakin, tanpa sadar Chanyeol mendesah lega. Ia merasa perasaan berdebar seperti ini adalah pertama kalinya singgah dihatinya. Awalnya Chanyeol takut salah mengartikan perasaannya, tadinya ia sangat _kekeh_ menduga perasaan nyamannya hanya sementara serta kagum semata pada Baekhyun, tetapi mendengar kalimat Baekhyun barusan, Chanyeol merasa bebannya terangkat sehingga hatinya benar-benar lega.

"Ayo kita pulang." Chanyeol menggantungkan satu tangannya di depan Baekhyun yang disambut langsung oleh gadis itu, mereka berjalan keluar Lotte World dengan saling mengayunkan tangan, Sekarang ia yakin akan perasaannya, Chanyeol tidak akan mau melepaskan sosok gadis yang pertama kali membuatnya mengenal arti cinta, bagaimanapun cara dan apapun masalahnya.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya kesudut Cafe saat melihat gadis bermata rusa itu memasuki pintu belakang setelah membuang tumpukan sampah. Tadinya Sehun bermaksud menjemput Baekhyun tetapi saat melihat gadis disekolah tadi berada disekitar Cafe yang lumayan besar itu, ia dengan cepat mengirim pesan untuk Baekhyun dan bersyukur Baekhyun bersama seseorang yang paling tidak dikenalnya. Sehun memutuskan mengikuti Luhan bukan karena pemuda itu menyukainya atau apalah ia hanya penasaran saja, merasa pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat.

Sehun membuka pintu belakang, mengambil _apron_ yang kebetulan menggangtung. Ia mengikuti Luhan dari belakang, membuat sebagian pekerja memandangnya curiga tapi kemudian malah para pekerja tersebut berusaha merayunya saat melihat rupa Sehun yang tampan. Sehun tersenyum seadanya pada mereka, mengaku koki baru, lalu mengikuti Luhan lagi, memperhatikan gadis itu yang sedang melayani pembeli kemudian menyerahkan pesanan mereka.

"Jadi dia pelayan? Pantas saja dari kasta ketiga." Sehun kembali mengikuti langkah Luhan menuju loker, bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah foto lalu mengusapnya perlahan.

"Aku merindukan kalian."

Sehun hanya mampu melihatnya dari balik tembok, mengeryit dahi saat melihat Luhan dengan tergesa memasukannya.

Sepertinya dia dipanggil atasannya, begitu pikir Sehun. Pemuda putih itu mendekat ke loker Luhan lalu mengambil foto yang tanpa sengaja malah terjatuh tadi, tanpa ragu mendekatkan foto itu ke matanya, detik berikutnya malah terbelak kaget saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Siapa kau?" Sehun tak bergeming dari posisinya, ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan, menyerahkan foto itu padanya.

"Tadi terjatuh." Setelah mengucapkan dengan nada dingin, ia beranjak keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang keheranan.

"Dasar aneh." Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto itu, foto dimana dia menemukan kebahagiannya.

Sehun segera menaiki mobilnya, menyentuh layar ponselnya saat notification SNS Baekhyun berbunyi. Diam-diam sehun telah meng-hack akun SNS Baekhyun, karena keasikan ia tidak pernah me-logout-nya lagi. Sehun berdecih malas saat melihat foto Baekhyun bersama laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu, pantas saja tidak mau pake supir, jalan-jalan ke Lotte World dulu rupanya. Iseng Sehun men-scroll layarnya melihat berbagai komentar yang tertera, kebanyakan dari Kyungsoo, gadis itu memang selalu hobi men-spam SNS Baekhyun selama ini, Sehun menghentikan tangannya saat melihat nama Luhan di salah satu dinding komentar.

"Serius Noona mengenalnya?!" Sehun memekik tertahan di mobil, melempar ponselnya ke dasboard, lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Cafe tempat Luhan bekerja.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Serius emang lama banget ya updatenya? Soalnya baru pulang mudik langsung disuguhi tugas sekolah, apalagi sekarang udah kelas 12 jadi tugas beneran gamain main;;; btw udah punya nama ya?! EXO-L yeah hahaha awalnya ngakak loh pas tau abisnya nunggu 2 tahun cuman buat dapetin nama L, tapi pas tau maknanya oh gitu toh, ya lama lama juga terbiasa~ jadi kalian pada nonton tlp gak? tiketnya hari ini kan? dapet yang mana? aku gabisa nonton karena masalah ijin ditambah udah kelas 12 huhu mungkin tlp kedua atau next time bisa nonton yang penting fokus ke ptn dulu T_T btw chanbaeknya udah jadian tuh wkakakak tapi justru konfliknya baru dimulai~ yaudah sampe sini dulu, semoga bisa update secepatnya disela sela tugas yaaa! sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! pai pai^^~**


	6. Chapter 5

Byun Baekhyun akan menjadi gadis sempurna kalau saja di dunia ini tidak ada mata pelajaran Fisika. Siapa yang dapat menolak pesonanya? Dia benci Cheesy dan semua yang berkebalikan dengan para gadis lainnya. Lalu, bagaimana Park Chanyeol bisa masuk dalam kategori type-nya?

* * *

Tittle : The Ideal Type

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Support Cast : Other EXO's member

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch/GS, OOC, typos

Disclaimer :

The idea is mine. Don't be plagiator. Have fun with my fanfiction!

.

.

.

Sehun sampai lebih dulu, ia mampir ke rumah Baekhyun untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepannya, Sehun mengkerut melihat Baekhyun turun, disusul pemuda tinggi yang baru dia sadari bernama Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjengit kaget melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di pintu masuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ada hal yang mau aku tanyakan, Noona." Baekhyun merasa pria yang tadi mengantarnya pulang, mengajaknya ke Lotte World dan menjadi kekasih resminya itu meliriknya seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Ah Sehun, kenalkan ini Chanyeol." Baekhyun menengok kearah Chanyeol sebentar.

"Dan Chanyeol, ini Sehun, adik sepupuku." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak setelah Baekhyun menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Sehun, tadinya ia sempat khawatir atas hubungan mereka, bisa saja mereka sahabat dari kecil dan Sehun memiliki perasaan khusus pada Baekhyun-nya 'kan? Mendengar gosip sekolah kalau mereka terlihat mesra saat Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung memeluknya. Setelah kedua itu lelaki berjabat tangan, Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya, bingung ingin melakukan apa.

"Kalau begitu Baekhyun, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Tidak mampir dulu?" Chanyeol menggeleng, memperlihatkan jam tangannya yang menunjukan angka tujuh malam, Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Sampaikan saja salamku pada, _Emonim._"

"Emonim?" Sehun yang bersuara, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya seolah mengatakan diam-saja-kau-atau-aku-akan-memukulmu-lagi yang membuat Sehun langsung mengatupkan mulutnya. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Chanyeol memanggil ibu Baekhyun Emonim, dikarenakan pemuda itu sering kali bertemu nyonya Byun disaat mengantarkan ibunya pergi ke minimarket atau belanja, dan nyonya Byun sendiri yang memaksa Chanyeol memanggilnya demikian. Baekhyun saja baru tahu dua hari yang lalu saat Chanyeol memanggil ibunya seperti itu dan sang ibu langsung menjelaskan kronologisnya. Tidak masalah bagi Baekhyun, ini terlihat seperti lampu hijau untuk hubungan mereka karena ibu Baekhyun saja terlihat sangat menyukai Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih untuk hari ini, dan juga ini." Baekhyun menunjuk jaket Chanyeol yang tersampir diperutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum ringan, sebelum memasuki mobilnya lagi. Ia membuka jendela mobil, melihat Baekhyun mengetuknya tadi.

"Hati-hati dijalan, dan... sampai jumpa besok." Baekhyun bersemu merah mengatakannya, Seperti dejavu, ia juga mengatakannya dulu saat mereka sering pulang bersama karena kerja kelompok yang menuntutnya demikian, namun sekarang, ia mengatakannya dengan status yang berbeda, membuatnya merasa berdebar. Chanyeol mengangguk, menyuruh Baekhyun cepat istirahat lalu setelahnya menjalankan mobil meninggalkan halaman rumah mewah itu. Baekhyun masih terdiam diposisinya, memandang mobil Chanyeol yang sudah meninggalkan aula, membuat Sehun melihatnya jengah. Ayolah, sejak tadi pria itu dijadikan obat nyamuk oleh mereka dan sekarang Baekhyun masih belum juga kembali ke alam sadarnya?

"Noona, cepatlah kau mandi. Kau dekil sekali sih." Baekhyun menoleh, memberi deathglare-nya kepada Sehun yang justru malah terlihat imut. Tanpa menjawab, ia dengan cepat memasuki rumahnya yang diikuti tenang oleh Sehun dari belakang.

...

Sehun menunggu bosan Baekhyun yang sudah sejam lalu berada dikamar mandi. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Noona-nya itu sih? bersemi di bak mandi atau apa? Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi setengah jam yang lalu, ia masih asik memandang jaket Chanyeol yang sudah direndamnya, tadinya Yeon ahjumma sudah menyuruhnya meletakannya saja, biar dia yang cuci karena itu sudah menjadi tugasnya, tangan Baekhyun tidak cocok untuk melakukan tugas seperti ini, tapi Baekhyun tetap bersikeras melakukannya walaupun ini pengalaman pertamanya berurusan dengan mesin cuci dan diterjen sekalipun. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya memutuskan Yeon ahjumma melanjutkan sisanya, gadis itu sudah kepalang pusing menghilangkan noda di sudut jaket Chanyeol. Yeon ahjumma hanya menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah majikannya yang tiba-tiba aneh itu. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, membelakan matanya saat melihat Sehun masih berada dikamarnya dengan snack ditangannya. Pria itu seenaknya saja masuk kamarnya, untung saja Baekhyun sudah memakai piyama tidurnya, kalau tidak? Aish walaupun mereka sepupuan tetap saja mereka sudah besar dan memiliki masa pubertas yang mungkin saja bisa membuat malapetaka bukan? Yah, tentu saja apabila Sehun masih sayang nyawanya.

"Kau ini, apa tidak bisa menunggu besok? Ini sudah malam dan aku lelah sekali." Baekhyun naik ketempat tidur, memeluk rillakumanya, lalu tersenyum aneh membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya hari ini.

"Singkirkan dulu Chanyeol dikepalamu, Aku ingin menanyakan hal penting padamu." Baekhyun menghentikan imajinasinya, memandang Sehun dengan mengkerut bingung.

"Sepenting apa sih?"

"Ya pokoknya penting. Kau mengenal Luhan, Noona?" Baekhyun semakin memandang Sehun dengan tatapan introgasi, ada apa Sehun tiba-tiba mengatakan pertanyaannya sangat penting dan menyangkut Luhan sunbae?

"Luhan sunbae maksudmu? Dari grade ketiga?"

"Yah dan juga dari kasta ketiga." Sehun mengatakannya sambil menganggukan kepala, dibalas Baekhyun dengan lemparan rillakuma yang tadinya ia peluk.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi ikut-ikutan tidak beradab memandang kasta begitu Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun memandang Sehun tidak percaya.

"Ish habisnya itu menyangkut tentang dia."

"Dia? Kau pernah mengenalnya?" Sehun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, apa gadis itu sudah melupakan hal itu?

"Kau ingat tidak, seorang gadis yang selalu mengataiku gendut dan culun disaat Elementary School?"

"Bukankah itu memang benar?" Baekhyun tertawa melihat deathglare yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

"Geurae, maaf. Jadi point pentingnya?"

"Kau tidak dapat menyimpulkannya sendiri?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan bilang... gadis itu Luhan sunbae?"

"Ternyata otakmu masih ada isinya juga ya, Noona." Baekhyun berubah datar, kemudian berfikir sebentar mengingat kejadian disaat gadis kecil yang ternyata Luhan sunbae itu dulu selalu membully adik sepupunya ini saat menjajaki elementary school, setelah kelulusan Sehun memang melanjutkan Middle School-nya di London dikarenakan ia harus mengikuti bisnis kedua orang tuanya yang dipindahkan di negeri Big Ben itu.

"Dunia ini sempit sekali. Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sehun menyunggingkan smirk-nya mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar menantang ditelinganya.

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran sampai dia meminta maaf atas kelakukannya dulu padaku." Pernyataan Sehun membuat Baekhyun melotot padanya.

"Jangan keterlaluan! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai Luhan sunbae terluka atau apapun itu. Dia gadis yang baik dan ngomong-ngomong pasti Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya." Sehun memandang Baekhyun heran.

"Serius Noona, Kau tidak cemburu gebetanmu itu selalu menempel pada gadis itu?" Baekhyun mendelik sebal kearahnya.

"Untuk apa sih, toh Chanyeol sudah menjelaskannya kalau mereka hanya sahabat dari kecil, dan perhatikan ucapanmu dengan kata gebetan itu, aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya hari ini. Kau tahu bukan aku bukan type orang yang suka mengekang pacarnya untuk berhubungan dengan wanita lain selagi ia masih mengingat statusnya dan yang terpenting saling mempercayai komitmen masing-masing."

"Sungguh, Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengertimu beserta type idealmu yang memiliki aura menyeramkan itu Noona." Sehun lekas menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun sebelum terkena lemparan bantal atau bahkan lampu meja, Baekhyun itu selalu tega kalau menyangkut tentangnya.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi kejadian ini seperti ia menjadi objek berita di mading sekolah saat valentine, semua menatapnya remeh, Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, berulang kali ia memikirkan kesalahan yang mungkin saja membuat orang membencinya.

'_Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sehun memelukku? Ah, tapi kejadian itu kan sudah lewat dan tidak menimbulkan efek seperti ini' _Baekhyun bergelung dalam pikirannya, terus menunduk sambil mencari tahu letak kesalahan yang mungkin tak sengaja ia buat.

"BAEKHYUNIEEE" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, menengokan kepalanya kebelakang, menunggu Kyungsoo yang berlari kearahnya.

"Kyung kenapa mereka memandangiku?" Kyungsoo menatap cemas gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak melihat mading?" Baekhyun berkerut heran.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Ada kau dan Chanyeol. Kukira sudah mendapat ijin dari OSIS saat melihatnya dimading tadi, tapi melihat reaksimu aku jadi yakin ada yang berusaha ingin menjatuhkan image-mu. Ayo kita sobek apa yang ada di mading." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun, menerobos kerumunan orang yang berkumpul untuk membaca sesuatu yang sedang hangat di mading sekolah.

**BAEKHYUN SI RATU DRAMA**

Gadis itu meringis melihat judul yang tertera dijudul, lalu melanjutkan membacanya dalam hati.

_Baekhyun yang baru-baru ini dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol dan menjadi highnews pasangan 100% saat valentine lalu ternyata hanya omong kosong. Mereka bahkan belum kenal secara resmi dan mau-maunya saja menjadi couple taun ini, untuk apa kalau bukan untuk melejit popularitas. Lalu, saat pertukaran murid baru dua hari yang lalu, Sehun tampak memeluk erat Baekhyun. Ada hubungan apa dengan mereka? Kenapa selalu Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatian para siswa? Lalu, ada apa dengannya saat bersama Chanyeol di Lotte World. Terlihat seperti kencan, eh? Apa ini bagian drama lain dari si ratu drama yang gila popularitas ini?_

Baekhyun tercengang di tempatnya, apa ini? Siapa yang membuat hal konyol seperti ini. Artikel itu dilengkapi dengan foto-foto lengkap dirinya sejak foto saat valentine sampai kejadian di Lotte World yang lalu. Orang gila mana yang mengikuti acara kencannya dengan Chanyeol itu dan membuat berita ini? Apa kesalahan yang gadis itu perbuat sampai orang gila ini tega melakukannya? Baekhyun tidak mau menjadi terkenal atau populer. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin menikmati masa High School-nya dengan menjadi murid biasa yang memiliki banyak kebahagian. Ia tidak ingin mempunyai musuh ataupun orang lain membencinya. Tapi mengapa?

Baekhyun tidak sadar saat Chanyeol menariknya pergi dari kerumunan, setelah merobek artikel itu dan menyuruh ketua mading memperhatikan anggotanya yang berani mempublish berita seperti ini dengan nada dingin andalannya yang membuat ketuanya langsung menurut mendengar perintah itu langsung dari petugas kesiswaan, bisa-bisa gara-gara ini eskul mading jadi tercoreng bukan? Karena secara tidak langsung petugas kesiswaan langsung memberikannya peringatan. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo memberinya kode untuk menyelesaikan sisanya, yang langsung diangguki sepupu manisnya itu. Disudut koridor sesorang mengeluarkan _smirk-nya _memperhatikan korbannya dengan tatapan bahagia sekaligus puas.

"_Ini baru permulaan, Baekhyun sayang."_

...

"Baekhyun, tidak usah dipikirkan, akan aku cari tahu orangnya nanti." Chanyeol memperhatikan langkahnya, menengok kearah Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar dari tercengangnya, pasti ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mencari letak kesalahannya sendiri, begitu pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terpaksa menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, sontak membuat gadis itu tersentak dari diamnya, ia memandang sayu Chanyeol dengan pipi yang kemerahan membuat Chanyeol terkikik.

"Jangan dipikirkan, oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar melihat senyum Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Mereka berdua meneruskan perjalanan menuju kelas sambil mengabaikan gunjingan murid lain yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka loh mereka menjadi pasangan 100% tanpa hubungan sama sekali dan malah terlihat seperti cinlok begitu," Kris memandang Tao dengan heran.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bersyukur? Itu berarti Chanyeol tidak memiliki perasaan mendalam pada gadis itu kan? Pasalnya mereka baru jadian." Tao menghembuskan nafasnya, melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menjauh pergi.

"Molla, aku hanya merasa aneh saja." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya heran, kemudian mengikuti Tao menuju kelas mereka.

...

Lagi dan lagi, songsaenim selalu memberikan mereka tugas kelompok, kali ini me-resume sejarah tentang musik, semua murid sudah berada di perpustakaan sejak dua jam yang lalu. Hari ini memang setengah dari semua pelajaran tentang seni. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat saling berdebat menentukan pokok mana yang akan mereka tulis, tidak jarang menimbulkan beberapa pasang mata menengok kearah pasangan yang sarat akan gosip itu.

"Ayolah, lebih baik bagian ini saja."

"Tapi Baekhyun-ah, bagian ini terlalu sempit ruang lingkupnya, musik tidak hanya seperti ini saja."

"Ah tetap saja bagiamu terdengar aneh dikalangan orang yang tidak berminat pada musik." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, berusaha mencari jalan tengah untuk menghentikan perdebatan ini. Baekhyun sangat keras kepala, Chanyeol tidak bisa melawannya dengannya keras kepala juga yang malah akan menimbulkan masalah, dan ia tidak mau sampai hal apapun itu membawa masalah bagi hubungan mereka.

"Baiklah kita gabungkan saja, dan pendapatmu tetap menjadi point penting resume musik ini, bagaimana?" Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Melanjutkan acara menulisnya yang sempat tertunda gara-gara Chanyeol mengajaknya berdebat tadi.

Biarpun mereka sudah menjalin hubungan resmi, tidak ada hal yang berubah secara signifikan, Mereka tetap pelajar yang taat akan tugas dan menjadi murid teladan sekolah, hanya saja sejak tadi pagi mereka jadi lebih saling terbuka dan tidak ragu melakukan hal apapun selama masih menyangkut kode etika.

"Baek, nanti aku ada rapat OSIS, Kau mau menungguku bersama Kyungsoo atau pulang dijemput supirmu? karna kurasa Jongin juga mengikuti rapat nanti, ini tentang kegiatan _ekstrakulikuler _soalnya." Baekhyun berfikir sejenak, melanjutkan kembali tulisannya, membuat laporan tentang tugas resume mereka.

"Menunggu saja, toh Kyungsoo juga menemaniku." Baekhyun memberikan senyumnya untuk Chanyeol yang membuat pemuda itu gemas mengacak surai lembut kekasihnya. Baekhyun meletakan pulpennya, dengan cepat merapihkan kembali rambutnya. Chanyeol benar-benar mengacak bukan mengusak.

"Ish berantakan kan." Chanyeol tergelak dalam tawanya, kemudian dengan cepat memposisikan tangannya di rambut-rambut Baekhyun dan merapihkannya. Ia merapihkan poni rata gadis itu untuk sentuhan terakhir. Setelahnya pemuda itu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kembali fokus menulis. Senyum manis tanpa sadar tertera di bibir manisnya, menampakan lesung samar yang terlihat di pipi kirinya.

Keadaan perpustakaan kali ini memang sangat berisik karena tugas diskusi dari kelas unggulan, jadi petugas perpus maklum saja dengan keadaan ini. Setelah selesai mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju kantin sekolah. Baekhyun pergi berdua dengan Kyungsoo karena Chanyeol langsung meminta izin untuk urusan OSIS-nya selepas panggilan tadi. Jongin juga sibuk dengan kegiatan eskul fotografinya, alhasil mereka menikmati acara makan mereka dengan bersundai gurai seperti dulu saat mereka menjajaki grade kesatu. Tidak ada yang berubah memang, walaupun mereka berdua memiliki kekasih masing-masing tetapi persahabatan mereka tidak pernah pudar malahan makin merekat.

"Jadi bagaimana Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan cintanya? Apakah seperti Jongdae?" Baekhyun memutar malas kedua bola matanya.

"Langsung aku tolak kalau sampai itu terjadi." Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku lupa sedang berhadapan dengan siapa." Baekhyun tertawa miris.

Drrt... Drrt..

Baekhyun menyentuh layar ponselnya setelah melihat nama Chanyeol di kontak.

"Aku sedang di kantin."

"..."

"Ya bersama Kyungsoo sekarang."

"..." Dengan jahil gadis itu mencomot kentang goreng sahabatnya yang langsung menuang protes.

"YA! MAKAN MAKANANMU SENDIRI BAEKHYUN." Baekhyun acuh melihat Kyungsoo berteriak kepadanya, tanpa menjawab dan tetap fokus pada telponnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Suara Kyungsoo sampai terdengar ya, ck sepupumu itu benar-benar." Kyungsoo memberinya deathglare saat mendengar namanya disangkut pautkan dalam percakapan sepasang kekasih itu.

"..." Baekhyun tertawa mendengar Chanyeol malah menyetujui ucapannya, memandang Kyungsoo perihatin, sementara gadis yang dipandangi sudah memicing curiga kearahnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu di halaman sekolah ne." Setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol Baekyun menutup telponnya, lalu meminum sodanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun, apa kau tidak merasakan diikuti saat berkencan dengan Chanyeol kemarin sampai muncul foto-foto seperti itu di mading?" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang, meletakan minumnya dimeja.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyung, bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih memikirkan dimana letak kesalahanku, apa aku pernah membuat orang membenciku atau apapun itu aku benar-benar tidak tenang sungguh." Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun khawatir.

"Jangan dipikirkan! jangan pikirkan sesuatu yang dapat membebanimu." Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya, memandang Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Wow sist, aku tidak menyangka kau sekompak ini dengan Chanyeol."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sepupumu berkata persis seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Serius dia mengatakannya? Astaga bagaimana ekspresinya saat mengatakan hal itu? ayo cerita ayo cerita!" Baekhyun bersumpah menyesal mengatakannya. Meladeni Kyungsoo yang penasaran seperti ini sama saja meladeni balita yang terus menanyakan mengapa kucing memiliki kumis.

...

Rapat dadakan itu membuat sekolah membubarkan muridnya lebih cepat dari hari biasanya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dari tadi memang menunggu Chanyeol dan Jongin menyelesaikan rapatnya dengan berjalan-jalan disekitar koridor atau saling bercanda ditaman. Setelah merasa keadaan sekolah sepi, mereka menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas yang mereka tinggal. Rencananya mereka akan menunggu dihalaman sekolah saja setelah ini.

Baekhyun memasukan alat tulisnya kedalam tas, ia merasa aneh dengan sesuatu yang dipegangnya di kolong meja, seingatnya gadis itu tidak menyobek kertas hari ini karna tidak ada pelajaran hitung-menghitung. Baekhyun membalik kertas itu dan seketika menyampirkan ranselnya di punggung, dengan cepat ia memberi kertas itu pada Kyungsoo saat sahabatnya menghadangnya dengan pertanyaan tentang mengapa Baekhyun terburu-buru. Kyungsoo segera membaca kertas yang sekarang berpindah ketangannya,

_Temui aku di kolam renang selang sejam setelah bel pulang, sepertinya aku bisa meninggalkan rapat lebih cepat daripada pengurus lain hari ini. –Chanyeol. _

Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya, Pantas saja Baekhyun terburu-buru, ini sudah lewat dari setengah jam dari pesan yang ditinggalkan kertas itu. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran Chanyeol mengirimkan kertas begini untuk meninggalkan pesan, Hey jaman sekarang sudah canggih, tinggal kirim pesan saja lewat ponsel, apa sepupunya itu terlalu aneh atau ingin terlihat beda dari pria pada umumnya? Melihat sikapnya yang sebelas dua belas dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, memutuskan membawa kertas itu, dia akan menceritakannya pada Jongin nanti tentang betapa anehnya sepupunya itu.

Berulang kali Kyungsoo berdecak kesal melihat tulisan game over di layar ponselnya, ia sedang menunggu Jongin di halaman sekolah sendirian, memutuskan bermain game untuk menghilangkan sepi dan bosan karena sesungguhnya menunggu adalah hal yang paling ia benci, Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya, sudah 5 menit lalu ia berpisah dengan Baekhyun namun perasaan gadis itu sungguh tidak tenang. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Jongin keluar dari koridor, perasaan Kyungsoo semakin tidak tenang melihat Chanyeol berjalan dibelakang Jongin, terlihat membenarkan ranselnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol dimana Baekhyun? Mengapa kau sendiri?"

"Hah? Bukankah Baekhyun bersamamu?" Kyungsoo menyatukan alisnya, merasa ini semakin aneh ia membuka ranselnya, mengeluarkan kertas itu lalu memberikannya pada Pria tinggi dihadapannya.

"Kau meletakannya 'kan dikolong Baekhyun dan membuat pesan itu?" Chanyeol membaca kertas itu, mata bulatnya membelak, kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke arah kolam.

Tadi, saat ia sedang rapat seseorang mengiriminya pesan, mengatakan Baekhyun sedang berpelukan dengan laki-laki mesra ditaman, makanya ia langsung menelpon gadisnya dan mendengar suara Kyungsoo langsung yang membuatnya tenang. Ia pikir hanya orang iseng yang iri dengan hubungannya, tetapi melihat kertas itu beserta isinya Chanyeol yakin orang ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang mengirimnya pesan dan berniat berlaku jahat pada Baekhyun-nya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang bingung, spontan langsung mengikuti langkah lari Chanyeol didepannya menuju kolam renang. Seoul High School jelas mempunyai fasilitas kolam renang, karena sekolah itu sangat besar bukan?

"Chanyeol dimana Baekhyun? Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kesal mendengar suara Kyungsoo terus menerus dibelakangnya.

"Dengar, pertama aku tidak pernah menulis pesan dikertas ini, kedua aku tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun, dan ketiga aku mau ke kolam berenang karena perasaanku sangat tidak enak." Kyungsoo bungkam, memutuskan berlari dalam diam setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, ternyata memang ada hal yang tidak beres, perasaannya tidak pernah salah.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kolam renang, memperhatikan setiap sudut, ia kembali membelakkan matanya yang bulat melihat Baekhyun sudah terapung di kolam renang. Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin dibelakangnya, bahkan Kyungsoo sempat berjerit kaget melihat tubuh kaku sahabatnya. Chanyeol melepaskan ransel beserta kertas yang ia bawa tadi. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kolam renang tanpa memperdulikan resiko bajunya basah setelah ini. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah dingin beserta pucat.

"Chanyeol denyut nadinya!" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, pemuda itu langsung menempelkan jari jempolnya dipergelangan tangan Baekhyun, umumnya bagi pemula sangat sulit untuk menemukan letak denyut nadi seseorang tetapi Chanyeol langsung menemukannya dan mendesah lega saat merasakan denyut nadi Baekhyun masih berdetak. Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga mendesah lega.

"Cepat berikan pertolongan pertama." Chanyeol mengangguk, menekankan atas dada Baekhyun agar gadis itu mengeluarkan air yang ia telan, melihat tidak ada reaksi Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada Baekhyun, lalu saat melirik wajah Baekhyun pemuda itu malah terdiam.

"TUNGGU APALAGI. ASTAGA CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEKARAT." Pemuda itu tersentak mendengar suara keras Kyungsoo, memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meyakinkan diri, kemudian mulai medekatkan lagi tubuhnya untuk melakukan pertolongan dari mulut ke mulut.

"_Maafkan aku." _Chanyeol mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dan memberinya nafas buatan, pemuda itu melakukan berulang kali sampai Baekhyun bergerak dan memuntahkan airnya. Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya, menatap sayu Chanyeol dihadapannya lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo Jongin yang mengisyaratkan kelegaan diwajahnya. Chanyeol spontan memeluk tubuh basah Baekhyun yang sudah sadar.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Baekhyun menggeleng lemah dalam pelukannya.

"Chanyeol bantu aku berdiri." Chanyeol menurutinya, tapi baru berdiri gadis itu sudah jatuh lagi, karena kram di kakinya mungkin akibat terlalu lama tenggelam. Dengan Sigap, Chanyeol berjongkok di depannya.

"Naiklah, ganti bajumu dulu dengan Kyungsoo, aku punya cadangan baju olahraga di loker sebelum kita pulang." Tanpa protes Baekhyun melakukan apa yang dibilang Chanyeol, kepalanya berdenyut sangat sakit, sepertinya dia akan demam setelah ini. Mereka berempat meninggalkan kolam renang dengan perasaan kalut bercampur lega.

"_Tidak Chanyeol, kau itu milikku, aku yang mengenalmu terlebih dahulu. Tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun memilikimu bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun." _Gadis yang menyaksikan permainannya tidak berjalan sesuai skenarionya itu berdesis jengkel.

"Akan aku tunjukan rasa sakit masa kecilku yang kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ayah kandung, lihat saja kau pembunuh." Ia menunjukan ekspresi bencinya saat melihat punggung Baekhyun yang menghilang disertai dengan hentakan pintu kolam, gadis itu mulai meninggalkan kolam dan area sekolah lewat pintu belakang.

...

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya didepan pintu masuk rumah Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan seatbeat-nya lalu memperhatikan gadis disampingnya yang sudah memejamkan mata, pemuda itu mengkerut melihat Baekhyun meracau dalam tidurnya, perlahan ia menempelkan tangannya di dahi Baekhyun, merasakan panas menjalar di kulitnya. Ia melepaskan seat beat Baekhyun, membuka pintu mobilnya, kemudian berjalan kesisi satunya untuk mengangkat Baekhyun di punggungnya. Ia membunyikan bel rumah yang langsung disambut tatapan khawatir ibu Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menunggu putrinya tanpa kabar apalagi melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun di gendongannya.

"Baekhyun kenapa?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakainya, eomonim dimana kamar Baekhyun?" Nyonya Byun menunjuk lantai dua, Chanyeol mengangguk, lekas membawa Baekhyun menuju kamar, lalu menidurkannya di ranjang.

"Eomonim Baekhyun demam." Ibu Baekhyun mengangguk, mengatakan pada salah satu maidnya untuk membawakan kompresan, kemudian menelpon dokter Kang, selaku dokter pribadi keluarganya.

"Aku sudah menelpon dokter Kang, Kau istirahatlah." Ibu Baekhyun masuk dengan salah satu maid yang membawa kompresan, Chanyeol mengambilnya dengan telaten memeras handuk kecil itu lalu menempelkannya di dahi Baekhyun. Ia memandang gadisnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Chanyeol sebenarnya kenapa Baekhyun dicelakai? Apa putriku melakukan kesalahan berat?" Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, mengatakan tidak tahu tapi Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mencari tahu siapa orang yang berani mencelakai Baekhyun dan akan memberikannya pelajaran setelah ini, ingatlah Chanyeol adalah dewan kesiswaan, ia tidak akan segan melaporkan semuanya ke kepala sekolah setelah ia menemukan bukti untuk membawa orang yang sudah melakukan hal sejauh ini agar keluar dari sekolahnya.

.

.

.

_Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka pintu kolam renang, _

_pasti Chanyeol sudah menunggu lama, pikirnya. _

"_Chan, Chanyeol-ah." Ia memanggil Chanyeol terus menerus, perhatiannya teralih pada sosok tinggi yang berada diatas papan kolam, tanpa memikirkan hal lain gadis itu langsung naik ke papan tinggi itu. Tapi saat sampai diatas ia malah melihat siluet tinggi tadi ada dibawah menuju pintu keluar. Dengan setengah berlari gadis itu mencoba turun, naas, papannya sangat licin dan Baekhyun tercebur kolam dibawahnya. Berulang kali ia teriak meminta pertolongan, namun yang ia dengar hanya derap tawa seseorang yang ia tidak bisa lihat wajahnya berdiri di atas kolam._

"_Rasakan. Kau masih ingat dengan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu? Aku kembali. Kau tentu masih ingat bukan, pembunuh?" Tawa gadis itu bergema di ruangan luas itu. Baekhyun kehilangan pijakannya, kakinya sakit, air masuk kedalam tubuhnya tanpa bisa ia kontrol, setelahnya ia mengapung di air._

Baekhyun bangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan teriak. Nafasnya tersegal mimpi itu adalah kejadian saat di kolam renang tadi. Dia gemetar, orang itu telah kembali, orang itu benar-benar akan membalasnya, Baekhyun takut, takut sekali. Pintu terbuka lebar, ibunya masuk dengan raut wajah khawatir, ibu Baekhyun langsung memeluk putrinya dan memberikannya minum lalu menenangkannya.

"Eomma, dia kembali. Gadis kecil itu telah kembali." Baekhyun meracau dengan tatapan gamang, membuat Nyonya Byun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, eomma disini. Kau masih punya banyak orang yang akan menyayangimu juga menjagamu, jangan takut, jangan kalut lagi akan masa lalu."Perlahan nafas Baekhyun menjadi normal, gadis itu mengeratkan pelukan ibunya, memilih melanjutkan tidurnya. Nyonya Byun menghembuskan nafas lega, ia membenarkan posisi tidur putrinya, menyelimutinya sampai kedagu lalu mengecup keningnya. Ternyata orang itu yang menyelakai putrinya, gadis dari ayah yang dulu mencoba melecehkan Baekhyun saat masih kecil. Tentu saja menyebabkan trauma psikis bagi putrinya. Mulai saat ini ia akan lebih ketat menjaga Baekhyun, entah itu ia harus meminta pertolongan Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo atau bahkan menyewa bodyguard sekalipun saat putrinya berada disekolah, karena alarm bahaya sudah berada didepan mata.

.

.

.

Sehun mendapat kabar kalau Baekhyun baru saja tenggelam di kolam renang, sial gara-gara seharian mengikuti Luhan pergi ia jadi tidak bisa menjaga Noona-nya. Sejak disekolah tadi Sehun memang selalu memikirkan cara membalas perbuatan Luhan sewaktu kecil, entahlah ia bukan pendendam, hanya saja Luhan memang tidak bisa dilepaskan begitu saja, mengingat ia benar-benar sudah sakit hati. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari kehidupan Luhan, setelah pulang sekolah, gadis itu langsung pergi ke cafe untuk bekerja, Sehun bersumpah menunggu seharian sampai Luhan selesai bekerja di mobil. Yang Sehun bingung, untuk apa Luhan bekerja di Cafe kalau rumahnya cukup besar walau tidak semewah rumahnya. Setahu pria itu juga Luhan di Elementary School termaksud kalangan sosialita atas yang sangat membanggakan kekayaannya sampai-sampai ia tega membully siapapun. Ada suatu hal yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan sosok Luhan, dulu saat pertama kali pria culun dan gendut itu menjajaki bangku sekolah, ia selalu memperhatikan seniornya, singkatnya ia sempat menaruh hati padanya sebelum perasaannya berubah menjadi benci saat Luhan memperlakukannya seperti sampah. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat Luhan tidak keluar rumah itu lagi dan memutuskan pulang kerumahnya, lekas beristirahat. Ia mempunyai tanggung jawab menjaga Noonanya mulai esok, karena sepertinya gadis kecil yang memiliki dendam pada Baekhyun itu, telah kembali.

* * *

**TBC**

**hayoo bingung hayo gadis kecil itu siapa hayo hahaha aku gamau ungkapin dulu gadis itu siapa tunggu aja sebentar lagi juga bakal muncul laaalala~ dan untuk readers makasih banyak yaa reviewnya, review lagi kalau berkenan, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, paipai^^~**


	7. Chapter 6

Byun Baekhyun akan menjadi gadis sempurna kalau saja di dunia ini tidak ada mata pelajaran Fisika. Siapa yang dapat menolak pesonanya? Dia benci Cheesy dan semua yang berkebalikan dengan para gadis lainnya. Lalu, bagaimana Park Chanyeol bisa masuk dalam kategori type-nya?

* * *

Tittle : The Ideal Type

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Support Cast : Other EXO's member

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch/GS, OOC, typos

Disclaimer :

The idea is mine. Don't be plagiator. Have fun with my fanfiction!

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka lemari besarnya, jemari lentiknya memilah baju-baju yang menggantung rapih didalamnya. Ia mengambil dua pasang dress koleksinya, yang pertama dress dengan lengan pendek dan belahan dada yang lumayan rendah disertai corak warna abu-abu _pastel, _matanya beralih pada tangan kanannya, dress pendek sepaha berwarna coklat lembut dengan tali satu disertai cardigan panjang yang berwarna senada, juga belahan dada yang tidak rendah. Baekhyun mencoba keduanya, mencocokannya dikaca besar lemarinya. Bibirnya mengkerucut lucu saat menilai dress mana yang paling cocok.

"Baekhyuniee Chanyeol sudah datang."

"Ne Eomma, sebentar."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan pilihannya pada dress coklat pendek yang ia pegang ditangan kanannya. lalu menyisir rambutnya, tak lupa merapihkan poni ratanya yang sisi ujungnya lebih panjang daripada tengahnya, ia mengambil jepit coklat untuk menghias sisi rambut kirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum puas pada cermin dihadapannya melihat riasannya baru selesai, ia juga mengambil tas selempang kecil berwarna senada dan memasukan dompet, ponsel, headset bahkan power bank. Setelah semua siap ia membuka lemari sepatunya, menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir sebelum tersenyum cerah saat pandangannya jatuh pada wedges sneakers coklat dengan tali putih yang slot-nya tidak terlalu tinggi, apalagi sepatu itu merupakan sepatu kesayangan yang dibelikan ayahnya saat beliau bertugas ke eropa untuk mengurus konser agency-nya. Ia kembali memperhatikan dirinya sepenuhnya dikaca, membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya kembali, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di tangga.

"Keurae, aku selesai."

Baekhyun baru bersuara saat langkah kakinya jatuh ditangga terakhir, membuat Chanyeol dan ibunya yang awalnya sedang mengobrol menoleh kesumber suara. Ibu Baekhyun sempat mengomel sedikit atas terlalu lamanya Baekhyun turun, berbeda dengan Chanyeol, pemuda itu tampak terpana ditempatnya berdiri.

"iya eomma arraseo, Kajja Chanyeol ayo berangkat."

Baekhyun menengok kearah Chanyeol yang masih kehilangan fokusnya, dengan gemas ia menepukan kedua tangannya didepan mata kekasihnya yang sukses membuat pemuda itu sadar. Gadis itu terkekeh melihat Chanyeol salah tingkah. Mereka pamit kepada Nyonya Byun sebelum keluar dari pintu rumah dan jalan ke mobil Chanyeol yang sudah terparkir di depan halaman rumahnya.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak marah?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol dibelakangnya membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang pria dihadapannya dengan ekspresi seperti memikirkan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Tergantung." Chanyeol menaikan alisnya.

"Kau dapat merubah mood-ku yang buruk atau tidak hari ini."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya sebelum kembali melangkah menuju mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol diam sebentar lalu dengan cepat mengikuti langkah gadisnya, senyum tercetak disudut bibirnya. Hari ini Chanyeol janji akan menebus kesalahannya. Kemarin siang, ia janji akan menemani gadisnya ke toko buku untuk keperluan kelompok yang pastinya melibatkan dirinya juga, tapi sudah satu jam Baekhyun menunggu di_ bookstore_, Chanyeol tak nampak tanpa kabar apapun, membuat gadis itu jengkel setengah mati. Akibatnya Baekhyun ngambek dan tidak mengangkat telfon Chanyeol sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan terpaksa mengangkat ponselnya yang terus berdering hingga waktu menunjukan angka 12 tepat, Chanyeol benar-benar menganggu waktu tidurnya semalam.

Kalau boleh jujur Baekhyun sudah memafkannya karena pesan kekasihnya yang mengatakan ia harus mengikuti latihan basket dadakan karena besok sepulang sekolah pemuda itu beserta tim basketnya akan mengikuti ajang kompetisi semifinal basket antar sekolah tingkat _high school_, ditambah lagi Chanyeol sebagai MVP menyebabkan pemuda itu tidak di ijinkan menyentuh ponsel sampai latihan berakhir. Tapi, sesekali gadis itu ingin mengerjai Chanyeol yang menjadi cikal bakal kencan hari minggu ini terjadi.

"Kau mau kemana hari ini? aku siap mengantarmu." Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ayolah Chanyeol kau bukan supirmu, jadi terserah kau saja."

"Bagaimana kalau ke Namsan, Kau pernah kesana?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar mendengarnya.

"Ah keurae ayo ke Namsan! Ayo memasang gembok bersama!"

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah melihat antusiasme gadisnya, ia mengangguk sebentar sebelum menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan pengkarangan rumah.

...

Namsan tower adalah tempat wisata umum khas korea selatan yang diminati oleh berbagai kalangan, baik warga dalam negeri atau dari luar negri yang berbondong mengunjungi tower yang terkenal dengan gembok cintanya itu. Konon, ada mitos yang mengatakan apabila sepasang kekasih memasang harapannya di gembok tersebut dan membuang kuncinya mereka akan langgeng sampai maut memisahkan.

"Kau menulis apa?"

Suara berat itu mengagetkan Baekhyun, membuat acara menulisnya terhenti seketika demi melihat sosok tinggi dibelakangnya yang sudah selesai menulis.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Jangan mengintip dan diam ditempatmu, arra."

Chanyeol menurut, diam ditempatnya memandangi Baekhyun yang masih asik menulis dari belakang, gadis ini biar dilihat diposisi manapun memang menarik, pantas saja sedari tadi banyak pasang mata lelaki yang melihat kearah gadisnya, membuat pemuda itu sedikit kesal, makanya ia ingin cepat-cepat turun dan berjalan-jalan dibawah namsan, menjajaki souvernir mungkin atau makan sesuatu?

"Jja. Aku selesai."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas membaca tulisannya dalam hati.

"Chanyeol ayo pasang gemboknya bersama lalu buang kuncinya!"

"Baiklah." Kurva cantik tidak lepas dari wajah Baekhyun saat melihat kuncinya dan Chanyeol terjun bebas ke tumpukan kunci lainnya.

"Yey ayo kita kebawah, aku lapar."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun, ia mengusak surai lembut gadisnya.

"Kajja."

Baekhyun berjalan di depannya, membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat melirik gembok Baekhyun yang tersampir di samping gemboknya, membaca isinya yang membuat pria itu bersyukur tidak salah memilih kekasih, Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sangat pengertian karena gadis itu ikut mendukung hobi dan kegemarannya.

'_Semoga aku dan Chanyeol bisa bersama selamanya dan yang paling penting, semoga pertandingan basket besok tim basket bisa memenangkannya, Chanyeol fighthing!^^"_

Dengan cepat pemuda itu menyamakan langkah gadisnya, lalu mengenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk mendekat kearahnya saat pintu keluar tower mulai ramai pengunjung, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terpisah darinya. Baekhyun yang merasakan tangannya digenggam seseorang refleks mendongkak, melihat Chanyeol yang sedang serius mencari celah untuk keluar sampai mereka berhasil duduk di restauran bawah dan memesan makanan.

"Ada saus."

Chanyeol menyeka sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan jempolnya, lalu mengambil tissu untuk membersihkannya. Baekhyun membatu di tempatnya saat merasakan salah satu jari kokoh dihadapannya menyentuh ujung bibirnya, ia tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh daerah sensitifnya, bibir. Tapi saat Chanyeol melakukannya entah kenapa malah membuat gadis itu memerah merasakan sikap Chanyeol yang begitu manis dan Baekhyun menyukai segala sikap spontan Chanyeol yang tidak membutuhkan basa-basi tidak penting. Kencan hari ini sukses, point pentingnya Chanyeol berhasil mendapat maaf _resmi_ dari gadisnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali meringis melihat lokernya penuh coretan. Sejak sekolah resmi tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol ia selalu mendapatkan ini dari orang tanpa nama, bahkan pernah ada bangkai tikus atau darah beserta foto dirinya yang di bolong ditengahnya dan berbagai surat ancaman lain yang membuat gadis itu takut. Saat pertama gadis itu mendapatkan surat ancaman yang menyuruhnya untuk memutuskan Chanyeol, ia langsung panik dan menceritakan semuanya ke Kyungsoo. Selang beberapa hari Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memendamnya sendiri karena ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkannya, ia juga mengatakan pada sahabatnya kalau ia tidak lagi mendapat surat ancaman apapun jadi Kyungsoo tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Baekhyun hanya menceritakannya ke Kyungsoo, bahkan Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya.

"Baekhyuniee~"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menutup lokernya, terlambat sesungguhnya, karena Kyungsoo sudah melihatnya terlebih dahulu, Kyungsoo dengan paksa kembali membuka loker Baekhyun.

"Jadi jelaskan padaku, kapan teror ini mulai lagi?"

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun, membuat gadis yang dipandanginya lagi-lagi meringis.

"Sebenarnya Kyungsoo... teror ini tidak pernah berhenti."

Kyungsoo membelak tidak percaya atas pernyataan sahabatnya, sementara Baekhyun terus menggigit bibirnya.

"APA? Dan kau bilang ini sudah berhenti? Kenapa kau membohongiku Baek?"

Kyungsoo hanya merasa kecewa dengan sikap Baekhyun, kenapa sahabatnya itu tidak jujur padanya, Mereka sudah kenal lebih dari dua tahun.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mencemaskanku, karena aku sudah banyak menyusahkanmu."

Baekhyun menunduk seperti anak yang baru dimarahi ibunya. Melihat gadis dihadapannya begitu mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Ia memegang tangan Baekhyun untuk membuat gadis itu mendongkak.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, sahabat tidak pernah merasa di repotkan. Aku justru kecewa dan menganggapmu tidak mempercayaiku. Jadi, jangan lakukan ini lagi ne?"

"Tidak Kyungsoo, kau orang yang aku percaya setelah kedua orangtuaku, mana mungkin aku berfikiran seperti itu."

"Huft, geurae..."

Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat bayangan seseorang sedang mengacungkan sesuatu ke tempat sahabatnya berdiri, ia dengan cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun kebelakangnya sehingga yang terkena lemparan itu malah dirinya sendiri, ternyata itu sebuah batu dan itu cukup besar sampai membuat kening Kyungsoo berdarah.

"Kyung..."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menarikku? harusnya aku yang terkena lemparan itu, kenapa harus kau yang terluka?"

Baekhyun hampir menangis melihat darah menetes di kening sahabatnya. Kyungsoo malah dengan entengnya mengelap darah itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Bukan masalah, ya walaupun aku tidak bisa bohong ini sedikit sakit. ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun bukankah pertandingan basket sudah dimulai? Cepatlah ke lapangan."

"Kau lebih penting. Apa yang ingin kau inginkan? Katakanlah aku akan melakukannya, kau tahu bukan aku tidak bisa mempunyai utang budi? itu tidak membuatku tenang dan malah terus memikirkannya."

Baekhyun mengambil plester dikotak P3K yang terdapat di lokernya, ia mulai mengobati Kyungsoo dengan telaten.

"Pergilah kelapangan basket sekarang serius pasti Chanyeol selalu melihat ke kursi penonton menghapakan kehadiranmu lalu ujungnya menjadi tidak fokus."

"Kyungsoo aku serius!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang melihat sikap keras kepala sahabatnya, ia berfikir tentang permintaan apa yang harus ia ajukan, matanya tanpa sengaja melirik ujung koridor, orang itu masih disana, orang yang berusaha menyelakai sahabatnya dan mengiriminya surat teror selama ini.

"Kau yakin ingin mengabulkan keinginanku, ini berkaitan tentang Chanyeol."

"Mwo?"

Kyungsoo memajukan tubuhnya, membisikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun yang langsung membuat gadis itu terbelak.

"Apa? Kau gila? Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau meminta itu?"

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin menyenangkan Chanyeol sesekali, kau senang bukan aku dicap sebagai sesepu yang baik dan pengertian."

Baekhyun memicing curiga ke arah Kyungsoo, yang dibalas kedipan jahil oleh sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya?"

"Itu terserah kau, kalau bisa dilapangan saja sekalian."

"Aish, Kyungsoo ternyata otakmu benar-benar terbentur."

Kyungsoo nyengir, ia melihat jam tangannya lalu cepat-cepat menarik Baekhyun kelapangan mungkin pertandingan basket sudah time out kedua.

"_Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang telah melakukan semua ini padamu, dan dengan cara melihatkan kedekatanmu dengan Chanyeol-lah mampu membuatnya 'keluar' walau itu berarti dia akan semakin genjar menyelakimu, tapi aku janji aku akan melindungimu, kau sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri, maka dari itu aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu."_

Sementara sosok diujung koridor tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia memandang kedua sahabat yang meninggalkan tempatnya dengan geram.

"Sial. Kyungsoo, jadi kau mau ikut bermain-main denganku?"

...

Suporter basket sangat meriah oleh murid Senior High School, kebetulan semi final dan final nanti sekolah unggulan itu akan menjadi tuan rumah. Makanya mereka berusaha keras untuk menang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tiba dilapangan saat time out sedang berlangsung. Mereka berdua memutuskan turun dari kursi penonton menuju bawah samping para pemain sedang beristirahat sebentar. Chanyeol terkejut melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berlari kearahnya, ia kira Baekhyun tidak akan datang karena waktu sudah di penghujung akhir.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo kenapa baru datang?"

"Chanyeol Skornya tipis sekali, berusahalah untuk menang, fighthing!"

Chanyeol merasa hatinya menghangat dan staminanya yang tadinya berkuras entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa lebih bersemangat. Baekhyun mengeluarkan _handband _dan langsung memakaikannya di tangan Chanyeol.

"Anggaplah jimat keberuntungan. Semua tim basket percaya pada MVP-nya."

Baekhyun memberikan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Well, menangkanlah pertandingan ini, kau akan mendapat hadiah istimewa dariku, iya tidak Baek?"

Baekhyun melotot, ia mencubit pinggang Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan? Kyungsoo ada apa dengan keningmu?"

"Aish sepupuku ini perhatian juga rupanya."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Peluit dibunyikan, tanda permainan kembali dimulai. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali keatas untuk melihat pertunjukan babak terakhir dengan berdebar. Chanyeol mencetak bola ke ring untuk terakhir kalinya saat peluit terakhir dibunyikan. Permainan resmi selesai, bulir keringat tampak berjatuhan dari atas rambut sampai keleher di semua pemain. Pertandingan Seoul high School vs Kirin Arts School dimenangkan oleh tuan rumah, dan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri karena sekolah academy dapat mengalahkan sekolah arts dalam bidang non akademik walau dengan skors tipis 32-30. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bernafas lega, mereka memutuskan turun ke bawah dan menunggu tim basket selesai berganti baju. Chanyeol keluar ruangan terakhir, ia langsung menghampir sepupu dan gadisnya yang menunggunya dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Kyungsoo yang sedang menyeringai jahil sementara Baekhyun tampak menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi mana hadiah yang kau janjikan?" Tuntut pemuda itu pada sepupunya.

Chanyeol memicing curiga melihat Kyungsoo yang menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

"Kenapa kau menunjuk Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo berdecak malas, ia melihat Baekhyun yang tetap menunduk di posisinya, lalu mendekat ke telinga Chanyeol dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Jinja?" Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Baekhyun cepatlah."

"Kyungsoo aku malu. Aku tidak mau."

Baekhyun baru beranjak pergi tetapi lengan kokoh Chanyeol dengan cepat merangkapnya. Baekhyun membeku di posisinya, bibirnya persis berada di bahu Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau memberikanku selamat, eoh?"

"Ah ya, Chanyeol-ah selamat menjadi MVP terbaik dan kemenangan tim-mu."

Perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sudah memelukku. Kau puas Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya atas kelakuan Chanyeol barusan, dia salah dengar atau apa, alhasil gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Terserahmulah, dasar pasangan aneh."

Kyungsoo berdecak malas melihat pasangan itu masih berpelukan, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, fokusnya terhenti saat melihat bayangan seseorang yang memandang kearah dua pasangan itu dengan geram. Setidaknya walaupun rencana pertama tidak berhasil, hal ini mampu membuatnya geram juga, Kyungsoo akan mengikutinya untuk mengumpulkan bukti.

"Ck, Obat nyamuk dijual dimana ya? Aku pergi saja ne Jongin sudah selesai dengan klubnya, kalian ingat jangan macam-macam." Kyungsoo beranjak pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu, tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkan karena ia sedang berdiri menyembunyikan diri untuk mengikuti buruannya.

"Memang tadi Kyungsoo bilang apa?"

"Kau akan memelukku apabila aku menang,"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, membuat Baekhyun menggit bibirnya. Masa iya sih Kyungsoo berbohong? Mereka memutuskan pulang karena jam sudah larut. Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun disepanjang koridor.

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya, memang sudah sepi dan hanya segelintir orang saja yang masih ada disekolah. Dengan berani Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan mengecup cepat pipi pria jangkung itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya. Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya, lekas melangkah lebih dulu daripada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tersenyum maklum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya serta memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium gadisnya dengan perasaan hangat, sesungguhnya Chanyeol tahu apa yang dibisiki Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia berbohong karena ingin membuat gadisnya nyaman dan tidak merasa terpaksa saat melakukannya, tapi saat melihat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah ia jadi ingin sedikit menggodanya, eh?

"Ya Baekhyun-ah kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Diamlah!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun salah tingkah, pemuda itu setengah berlari menyamakan posisinya dengan Baekhyun.

Sementara seseorang yang tadinya geram makin merapakatkan kepalan tangannya, ia tampak menghubungi seseorang untuk melancarkan rencananya.

"Cepatlah lakukan, _bitch_ itu sudah hampir sampai di depan halaman."

Chanyeol kesal lama-lama, Baekhyun terus berjalan didepannya tanpa menghiraukannya, mungkin saja gadisnya masih salah tingkah, dengan gemas ia menarik lengan kekasih mungilnya, membuat langkahnya otomatis berbalik kearahnya. Sepersekian detik suara benda jatuh berada di depan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu kembali berbalik untuk melihatnya. Baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun sangat syok melihat pot besar yang sudah hancur bentuknya, untung saja tadi Chanyeol menariknya bagaimana kalau tidak?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau pot itu akan jatuh." Chanyeol bergumam pelan.

Baekhyun lemas di posisinya, membuat pemuda itu spontan menangkapnya.

"Jadi, dia bersungguh-sungguh akan surat ancamannya?"

Baekhyun berkata lirih, jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol membuatnya dapat mendengarnya.

"Surat ancaman?"

Baekhyun memandang sayu Chanyeol sebelum memeluk pria dihadannya dengan pikiran kalut. Chanyeol akan menunggu sampai Baekhyun tenang dan menceritakannya sendiri, ia tidak mau menuntut gadisnya untuk cerita kalau ia sendiri belum siap untuk berbagi.

...

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat pot itu jatuh. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak kena. Tega sekali makhluk itu sampai menyuruh seseorang menjatuhkan pot. Kyungsoo melihat pergerakan sosok itu pergi, dengan cepat ia mengikuti langkah gadis didepannya. Gadis itu berhenti dibelakang sekolah dengan marah ia membanting pot dan menghancurkannya membuat tiga orang disampingnya berjengit kaget.

"Maafkan kami. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak jadi melangkah."

"Sudahlah. Apa kalian punya rencana lain?"

"Kita masih punya gadis bipolar itu, kurasa kita bisa memanfaatkannya, ketua." Gadis yang dipanggil ketua itu menyeringai licik. Kyungsoo kaget sekali saat gadis itu berbalik sehingga ia bisa melihat wajahnya. Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya ketembok.

"Gadis itu... dari kasta kedua."

Kyungsoo memutuskan hari ini selesai, gadis itu beserta tiga temannya telah meninggalkan halaman. Ia tidak bisa menyimpan ini sendirian, ia butuh seseorang untung menampung ceritanya, Baekhyun tidak mungkin karena sahabatnya adalah objek saat ini. Ponselnya bergetar, Kyungsoo segera menyentuh layarnya saat nama Jongin tertera di kontak.

"Jongin, kau dimana?"

...

Baekhyun dibawa kerumah Chanyeol. Tuan Park sedang bekerja di pusat rumah sakit-nya sedangkan ibunya sendiri mengunjungi rumah sakit cabang untuk memutuskan suatu sidang malapraktek yang terjadi disalah satu cabangnya makanya rumah Chanyeol hanya berisi dirinya saja beserta para maid, Yoora sudah pergi sejam yang lalu sebelum Chanyeol sampai, ia ada operasi mendadak katanya.

Baekhyun sudah menceritakan kejadian beberapa tempo hari sejak tenggelamnya ia yang ia yakin perbuatan seseorang sampai teror segala macamnya, Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memulai cerita menyangkut hal yang sangat pribadi baginya.

"Chanyeol aku punya masa lalu juga trauma yang pahit." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"aku siap menjadi pendengar yang baik."

"Bersiaplah. Aku..."

Cerita itu mengalir dengan sendirinya, Baekhyun tidak ragu menceritakan semuanya, dari kejadian itu beserta ancaman gadis masa kecilnya. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang saat ceritanya sampai di akhir cerita.

"Aku menduga gadis yang menenggelamkanku adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis kecil itu karena aku sempat mendengar guraiannya sebelum aku terapung menelan banyak air."

"Kemungkinan bisa jadi dia juga yang menerormu selama ini."

"Chanyeol aku lupa memberitahumu, orang yang menerorku sepertinya seseorang yang sangat menyukaimu, apa kau pernah mempunyai seseorang dimasa lalu?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Pacaran pertama saja baru bersama Baekhyun bagaimana ia bisa punya masa lalu dengan seorang gadis?

"Tidak mungkin..." Chanyeol bergurau saat sekelebat bayangan terlintas dikepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun apa mungkin?"

"Ceritakanlah." Baekhyun memberi senyum manisnya membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba mengering sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Aku pernah menolong seorang gadis dari maut, menjalin persabatan dengannya. Aku menyayanginya sebagai adik karena aku melihat dia sangat kesepian. Sampai akhirnya dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dia menyukaiku bahkan bilang mencintaiku sejak aku menolongnya. Aku tidak tega menyakitinya, aku menjauhinya dan malas berhubungan dengan perempuan lagi sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, kalau dengan Luhan Noona berbeda, dia memang aku anggap sebagi Noona-ku, dia juga yang menyuruhku untuk tidak menjadi pengecut dan menolaknya dengan ucapan tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya aku tidak tega melihatnya bersedih." Baekhyun meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu dia ada tidak disekolah kita?"

"Tidak. Aku sangat mengenal wajahnya saat _middle school,_ memang banyak nama yang sama dengannya tapi tidak aku temukan fotonya sama sekali didata siswa yang mirip."

"Baekhyun, sebentar." Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang asik mengacak isi tasnya.

"Kau mengenal Tao atau Jiyoung?" Baekhyun menggeleng polos.

"Kalau begitu, lihatlah mana tulisan yang menurutmu sama?" Baekhyun berkerut saat melihat kertas ajakan Chanyeol palsu ke kolam renang silam dengan dua data siswa. Ia berkonsentrasi, kemudian menyingkirkan kertas bernama Tao itu.

"Kurasa ini yang sangat mirip." Chanyeol mengubah raut wajahnya.

"Nah kan aku juga berfikiran sama, tapi tulisan Tao ini juga mirip." Baekhyun kembali mengambil kertas yang tadi ia singkirkan lalu membandingkannya lagi.

"Memang kalo dilihat secara langsung memang mirip, tapi kalau diteliti jelas ini bukan tulisannya."

"Jadi Jiyoung ini?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Kau serius tidak mengenalnya?"

"Yang aku tahu sebatas dia populer dengan geng famous-nya, dari kasta kedua kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Kita mulai dari menyelidikinya saja bagaimana? Kau yakin dia bukan gadis kecil itu?"

"Aku yakin Chanyeol. Aku mengingat jelas raut wajahnya, dan aku belum pernah melihatnya di area sekolah." Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya.

Keduanya saling diam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, mencoba menebak segala kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini menimpa mereka.

...

Sehun menengok curiga kearah kolam saat melihat Luhan masuk disertai raut ketakutan diwajahnya. Berulang kali gadis itu seperti memohon, dan diakhiri dengan insiden dia dijatuhkan ke kolam oleh seseorang dihadapannya tadi. Ia dengan cepat meninggalkan kolam lewat pintu belakang yang membuat Sehun terbelak tidak percaya. Sejak tadi orang itu membelakangi Sehun jadi Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Pemuda putih itu menengok kearah kolam, Luhan sedang meminta pertolongan, Sehun seharusnya senang melihat Luhan lemah seperti itu seharusnya ia membiarkan Luhan tenggelam saja karena sakit hatinya yang belum sembuh. Tapi entah mengapa ia malah melepaskan ranselnya lalu menceburkan dirinya ke kolam dan menolong Luhan sebelum gadis itu tenggelam. Keduanya terengah didarat, Luhan tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia melirik pemuda tampan yang sudah menolongnya.

"Terimakasih, Jeongmal kamsae." Luhan menundukan kepalanya membuat Sehun mendongkak kearahnya pemuda itu meringis melihat baju Luhan yang basah dan eum... transparant. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia membuka isi tasnya mengeluarkan hoddie yang ia bawa tadi kemudian melemparkannya ke Luhan, sekecil mungkin ia tidak ingin terjadi kontak fisik antara dirinya dan gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Pakailah." Sehun langsung berdiri dari posisinya, bersiap pergi sebelum tangan Luhan mencekalnya.

"Tunggu, sebelumnya biarkan aku tahu namamu agar aku dapat mengembalikan ini." Sehun tak bergeming, tetap membelakangi Luhan, setelah sadar dengan siapa iya merasa perasaan menyengat saat kulit mereka bersentuhan dengan cepat Sehun menghempaskan cekalannya.

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya pada Baekhyun. Kau mengenalnya 'kan?" Sehun berlalu pergi meninggalkan jejak langkahnya.

Luhan diam diposisinya, tangannya perlahan terkepal, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia harus selalu berurusan dengan nama Baekhyun? Tidak bisakah ia tenang dalam hidupnya? Tidak bisakah gadis itu tidak memaksanya? Ia tidak mau melakukannya lagi tapi keadaan begitu memaksanya. Mengapa ia harus bersekolah ditempat yang membuat hidupnya bertambah rumit? Ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya? Perlahan setetes air mata luruh dari matanya, isakan itu semakin keras, Luhan ingin menumpahkan semua yang mengganjal isi hatinya, ia ingin bebas dari perasaan ini. Ia bahkan tidak perduli kalau ada yang mendengar teriakannya, karena Luhan kira tidak mungkin di sore begini ada seorang yang masih berkeliaran di area kolam renang. Walaupun tanpa gadis itu sadari, pemuda yang menolongnya belum pergi, ia masih berada di pintu luar dan mendengar jelas tangisannya. Sehun menekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba sakit, entah karena perasaan sakit hati lamanya atau perasaan pilu melihat gadis yang berhasil (lagi) membuatnya berdebar menangis semenyakitkan itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**yeyy akhirnya bisa update juga di sekian banyak tugas yang numpuk. Btw mulai minggu depan aku udah mulai UH jadi mungkin chapter depannya bisa telatttt huft T_T Sekali lagi aku mau bilang makasih buat yg review, fav sama follow ga nyangka banyak yang baca wkwkwk review lagi yaaa sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^!**


	8. Chapter 7

Tittle : The Ideal Type

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Support Cast : Other EXO's member

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch/GS, OOC, typos

Disclaimer :

The idea is mine. Don't be plagiator. Have fun with my fanfiction!

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai mencari tahu tentang Jiyoung, dia lahir dari keluarga Jung yang ternyata hanya anak pemilik kompleks bar yang lumayan besar, Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol kaget bagaimana bisa gadis itu tergolong kasta kedua? Dan bagaimana bisa Jiyoung merupakan anggota dari geng yang paling ditakuti disekolah ini sementara syarat dari geng tersebut agaknya mengharuskan anggotanya untuk menjadi orang yang memiliki harta lebih dari berlimpah? Chanyeol langsung menutup file rahasia yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh staff ataupun guru. Tadi, Chanyeol beralibi meminjam data file asli murid untuk kepentingan organisasi, mengkaji ulang tentang data murid yang diperkiran mencukupi kouta acara akhir semester, tentu saja alibi dari dewan kesiswaan langsung dipercayai staf. Chanyeol menengok kearah Baekhyun yang sama syok-nya, ternyata di sekolah ini ada banyak orang yang bisa memanipulasi dirinya sendiri, bahkan disekolah ter-elit sejenis Seoul High School sekalipun.

"Baekhyun..."

"Jangan bocorkan ini kesiapapun Chanyeol, kasihan dia kalau sampai murid lain tahu status dia yang sebenarnya." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti."

Mereka memutuskan pergi dari ruangan staf setelah urusan mereka selesai. Dan tanpa mereka tahu, seseorang masuk keruangan tersebut, seringai jahat keluar disudut bibirnya.

...

"Aku tidak tahu apapun."

Jiyoung berusaha lari dari kejaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terus-menerus mendesaknya dengan kertas yang berisi tulisan yang menjadi cikal bakal insiden Baekhyun tenggelam, gadis itu menggeram kesal memandang keduanya dengan remeh.

"Itu memang tulisanku. Aku hanya disuruh melakukannya, dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah memberitahu kalian siapa dalangnya, jadi menyingkir dari hadapanku, sialan."

Chanyeol mundur, memandang gadis angkuh didepannya dengan tangan mengepal, dia heran, mengapa ada seorang gadis dengan apiknya memanipulasi datanya dihadapan semua murid lalu tingkahnya yang luar biasa sombong.

"Angkuh sekali dia, tidakkah dia sadar apa yang dia lakukan setelah memanipulasi dirinya dan membully murid-murid dari kasta ketiga." Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. Melihat puncak emosi itu di depan matanya, Baekhyun langsung mengenggam tangan Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan amarah kekasihnya.

"Kita bisa membujuknya lain waktu, tenanglah." Perlahan raut marah diwajah Chanyeol mereda, ucapan Baekhyun seakan doktrin untuk jiwanya, menenangkan. Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman Baekhyun ditangannya meninggalkan gedung kasta kedua dengan tangan kosong, tanpa mendapatkan informasi apapun.

.

.

.

Babak final pertandingan basket baru saja berlangsung, Chanyeol datang terlambat akibat semalamnya ia tidak bisa tidur karena begitu menantikan pertandingan ini, hal yang ia ingin capai adalah memenangkan klub basket dengan dirinya sebagai kapten/MVP. Biar bagaimanapun basket merupakan hobinya sejak kecil maka dari itu ia ingin menuangkan kemampuannya semaksimal mungkin apalagi di final ini. Dengan tergesa pemuda itu membuka lokernya dan mengganti sepatu ketsnya dengan sepatu _sport _yang memang sudah disiapkan. Saat memakainya, pemuda itu merasa sakit dengan sepatu yang ia pakai, tetapi karena pelatih sudah berteriak menyuruhnya cepat, Chanyeol hanya bersugesti kalau mungkin saja dia terlalu antusias _makanya _merasa tegang sampai merasa sepatunya aneh.

Peluit dibunyikan, Skor tipis dan terus kejar-kejaran angka menjadi pertandingan semakin seru, MVP dari Seoul High School ataupun SOPA sama-sama terbaik, mereka berdua terus berlomba memasukan bola ke ring, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol terjatuh di tengah lapangan dan peluit tanda istirahat dibunyikan.

Baekhyun yang melihat kekasihnya jatuh langsung turun dari bangku penonton dan memapah Chanyeol kesudut lapangan.

"Gwenchana?" Chanyeol menggeleng, memutuskan melepaskan sepatunya yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya sakit.

"Astaga, Igeu mwoya," Pekikan Baekhyun membuat beberapa anggota tim basket menghampiri mereka, dan mereka sama-sama terkejut melihat kaki Chanyeol yang sudah berdarah sangat banyak.

"Chanyeol-ah, kakimu kenapa?" Pemain dengan nama punggung Taewoo mewakili anggota tim untuk bertanya.

"Molla, pantas saja rasanya sakit sekali." Chanyeol menjawab gamang dengan pandangan fokus ke kakinya.

"Kau masih bisa melanjutkan pertandingan, Hyung?" Chanyeol diam, tetap memandang kakinya yang semakin sakit.

"Aigoo, lebih baik cari pengganti daripada kau paksakan takutnya tambah parah." Pelatih yang melihat keributan anggotanya memutuskan turun tangan.

"Baekhyun.."

"Tolong panggilkan Sehun dan suruh ia menggantikan peranku."

"NE?"

"Chan..."

"Jebal." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum meninggalkan lapangan dan menghubungi Sehun, ini berat untuknya, karena ia sendiri tahu ajang final basket ini merupakan hal yang di tunggu-tunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun terus merutuki seseorang yang tega meletakan sepatu yang berisi paku itu di loker kekasihnya.

Setelah menemukan Sehun yang kebetulan juga berada di sekolah, ia segera menyeret pemuda itu menuju lapangan. Peluit istirahat pertama akan habis, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun dan melepas handband kaptennya.

"Kuserahkan padamu." Sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat dilengan Sehun, membuat pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Percayakan padaku Hyung." Chanyeol tersenyum singkat sebelum duduk lagi disudut kursi pemain, Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, duduk disebelahnya, menunggu situasi hati Chanyeol membaik sambil menonton pertandingan basket yang peran utamanya sudah diganti.

...

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya pada lantai, mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas selempang coklat muda-nya. Punggungnya teratuk tembok dan kepalanya ia tundukan karena rambutnya ia kuncir kuda. Gadis itu menunggu Chanyeol keluar dari ruang ganti basket. Ia menghembuskan nafas ke poni ratanya, dan terperajat saat mendengar pintu dibuka. Chanyeol sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah. Perlahan pemuda itu melangkah maju, menarik gadis mungilnya ke pelukannya. Baekhyun kaget saat Chanyeol menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu sempitnya dan bernafas teratur disana, jujur saja gadis itu kegelian saat nafas Chanyeol menerpa lehernya apalagi leher merupakan daerah sensitifnya. Tangan Baekhyun naik ke punggung Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pelan, memberi kekuatannya pada perasaan kekasihnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Arrata."

"Perasaanku terluka."

"Arra."

"Kau pasti kaget melihatku bisa semelankonis ini."

"Hm, sedikit."

"Basket impianku."

"Sejak kecil aku menyukai olahraga itu tapi Abojie tidak setuju karena katanya aku hanya buang-buang waktu."

Baekhyun memutuskan diam sambil tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus punggung Chanyeol, ia ingin prianya mengeluarkan semua yang ada dibenaknya agar dia lega, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak akan menyela sampai Chanyeol selesai.

"Sampai aku berjanji, kalau basket bukan penghalang pelajaran dan membuktikan kalau aku bisa berprestasi walau aku tetap bermain basket, dan akhirnya abojie setuju, ia mendukungku karena ia percaya padaku. Jujur saja, aku menganggap ini adalah kegagalan pertama dalam hidupku."

Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam di bahu Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi tempat favoritnya, bahu Baekhyun mampu membuat kenyamanan terbesar didirinya.

"Menurutmu aku berlebihan tidak sampai hatiku sakit begini?"

"Aniya."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Itu wajar, bahkan kalau orang lain jadi kau mungkin saja mereka malah melampiaskan kemarahan dengan menyakiti dirinya atau malah membentak orang lain agar hatinya lega dan tidak sakit lagi. Tapi kau hebat, kau mampu menguasai emosi dalam dirimu dan merelakan posisi yang kau banggakan digantikan oleh orang lain. Aku salut padamu."

"Baekhyun terimakasih."

"hm?"

"Terimakasih karena sudah hadir dalam kehidupanku."

Baekhyun bersemu, dia tidak menjawab hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung lebar Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang terlampau jujur dan tidak basa-basi membuatnya dagdigdug seketika, walau itu terdengar gombal tapi kalau Chanyeol yang mengatakannya ia yakin itu bukan rayuan karena Chanyeol memang pria yang tidak terduga dan Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bingung dengan pagi ini, situasi di sepanjang koridor sangat sepi , sebagian dari murid malah berlari menuju mading. Ia penasaran, gadis itu ikut melangkahkankan kakinya menuju mading guna mencari tahu masalah yang terjadi. Mata sipitnya terbelak melihat foto Jiyoung dengan wanita paruh baya di sebuah bar dengan pose yang membuat sebagian orang mendelik tidak percaya, gadis itu mendorong si wanita paruh baya, raut wajahnya mengisyaratkan kemarahan. Dibawah foto-foto itu tertulis jelas mengenai kronologis kejadiannya juga menyatakan wanita paruh baya itu ternyata ibu dari Jung Jiyoung, status mengenai latar belakangnya yang sebenarnya juga terpampang dilengkapi dengan data rahasia murid yang Baekhyun liat kemarin bersama Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana data rahasia itu bisa terkuak? Bukankah sekolah benar-benar menjaganya?"

"Kudengar ada hacker yang menyabotase semua file rahasia murid kemarin, makanya sempat menyebabkan kericuhan."

Baekhyun terdiam ditempatnya, jadi selain ia dan Chanyeol ada seseorang yang mengetahuinya lalu melakukan semua ini? Baekhyun mundur kebelakang, meninggalkan mading dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan.

...

"Dear, selamat atas satu bulan anniversarymu." Kyungsoo muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan Baekhyun saat gadis itu sedang membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menunjukannya ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol menunggumu di ruang musik." Cengiran jahil tidak lepas dari wajah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun malah menatap aneh sahabatnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak langsung mengirimkanku pesan dan malah lewat perantara sepupunya?" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin dia mau memberi kejutan? Cepatlah pergi, maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu aku ada kencan hari ini dengan Jongin." Baekhyun mendesis.

"Siapa juga yang minta ditemani."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan kelas dengan arah yang berbeda, Baekhyun menuju keruang musik sementara Kyungsoo menuju halaman sekolah dimana Jongin sudah menunggu. Baekhyun berjalan dengan jemari yang memegang tali ranselnya, ia memandang curiga saat manik mata coklatnya melihat Jinri, Krystal dan Luna menghampiri Jiyoung yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan wajah yang menunduk lesu. Baekhyun mundur, bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Jadi ini salah satu anggota geng terbesar disekolah ini? Hanya seorang anak pemilik bar?" Jinri memandang remeh gadis dihadapannya yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Krystal menyilangkan kedua tangannya, memberi tatapan remehnya pada Jiyoung.

"Ternyata mengikuti dua murid teladan disekolah ini keruangan staf ada gunanya juga ya, aku jadi tahu tentang status 'aslimu' lalu tinggal meng-hacknya dan menyebarkannya ke penjuru sekolah, karena tidak mungkin dua murid teladan itu melakukannya." Krystal berdecak membayangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sepakat untuk menjaga rahasia besar ini.

"Jadi kau yang melakukannya?" Jiyoung menatap Krystal marah, agaknya membuat gadis itu sedikit takut, biar bagaimanapun gadis ini tadinya merupakan orang yang perlu dijauhi agar terhindar dari bullying, tapi melihat dia berjalan sendiri membuat Krystal berspesikulasi mungkin saja Jiyoung sudah dikeluarkan dari geng tersebut.

"Ya memang, lalu kenapa?" Krystal malah menantang Jiyoung tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau..." Tangan Jiyoung hendak menampar pipi Krystal sebelum tangan Jinri mencekalnya dan memitingnya kebelakang, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ternyata biarpun topengmu sudah terbuka kau masih tetap angkuh ya? Tidak sadar posisimu sekarang lebih rendah dari kami? Dasar jalang." Jinri mendorong Jiyoung sampai gadis itu tersungkur dilantai. Baru saja tangannya hampir menjambak rambut Jiyoung, tapi terhalang oleh kehadiran Baekhyun yang sudah jengah menonton 'pertunjukan' Jinri and the geng.

"Ck, ada apa disini?" Jinri memandang Baekhyun malas.

"Jangan ikut campur." Dengan tenang Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya didada, mengikuti gerakan Krystal.

"Bagaimana aku tidak ikut campur melihat adegan kekerasa didepan mataku?" Jinri memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Bukan urusanmu, bukankah pantas baginya mendapatkannya, kau sudah lebih duluan tahu kan kalau dia hanya seorang anak pemilik bar?"

"_Keundae wae?" _Jinri berdecak malas.

"Seharusnya dia berada di kasta ketiga dan mendapatkan bullying seperti _mereka_."

"Apa bedanya dengamu? Hanya saja kau lebih beruntung darinya karna ayahmu anak dari bujangnim marketing yang berdiri dibawah naungan agency ayahku kan?"

"Tentu saja posisiku jauh lebih tinggi darinya."

"Ya, kalau saja aku tidak menyuruh ayahku untuk mencabut saham di perusahaan ayahmu bekerja, bagaimana?" Jinri menggeram marah, dengan kesal ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu diikuti kedua temannya.

"_Gwenchana?"_ Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jiyoung yang masih duduk diposisi jatuhnya tadi, uluran Baekhyun diabaikan membuat gadis itu kembali mengangkat tangannya ke posisi semula.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu, tetapi saranku ubahlah sikapmu, berada di geng besar itu membuatmu kehilangan etika yang tak bermoral, ibumu tidak salah karena menjadi pemilik bar, Ia ingin menyekolahkanmu ditempat seperti ini makanya beliau berusaha melakukan cara apapun untuk memenuhinya, dan ubahlah sikap angkuhmu itu karena sesungguhnya teman yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang mampu menerimamu apa adanya dengan atau tanpa memandang latar belakangmu." Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Jiyoung, gadis itu sampai lupa kalau Chanyeol sedang menunggunya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Sementara itu Jiyoung memandang Baekhyun yang menjauhinya dengan tatapan lunak, entah dari mana datangnya mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkannya membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Berulang kali ia memikirkan perbuatannya selama ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah masuk dalam kategori seseorang yang pernah ia tolong, tapi mengapa gadis itu tanpa ragu menolongnya saat ini? Dan kemana semua janji yang dijanjikan geng-nya saat ia masuk ke kelompok terbesar disekolah ini? Mereka bahkan menyuruhnya keluar dari geng tersebut karena membuat citra geng mereka tercemar. Perlahan tangan Jiyoung mengepal membayangkan perlakuan ketua gengnya itu. Ia muak, mulai sekarang ia tidak perduli lagi dengan gengnya, mulai sekarang ia ingin merubah hidupnya yang salah, dan hal penting yang harus ia awali adalah menemui ibunya, lekas meminta maaf pada wanita yang sudah rela berkerja keras untuknya. Ia ingin menangis mengingat perlakuan kejinya selama ini pada ibunya guna memanipulasi dirinya sendiri, menutupi status dan latar belakang sosialnya demi masuk kesebuah geng ternama.

...

Chanyeol memainkan gitar ditangannya dengan serius, tepukan tangan ditunjukan padanya saat permainannya selesai.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Noona?"

"Bagus sekali, Baekhyun pasti terkesan."

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Tentu saja, apalagi kau melakukannya diruangan tertutup, aku dengar Baekhyun tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti yang dilakukan Jondae waktu itu kan saat menyatakan cintanya pada Minseok?" Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa sudah lewat setengah jam Baekhyun belum datang ya?" Luhan bertanya sambil memandang pintu ruangan yang tidak ada pergerakan daritadi. Chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya.

"Mungkin dia ditahan dulu oleh Kyungsoo. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana protektifnya sepupuku itu?" Luhan terkekeh.

"Arra, arra."

Mereka terkejut mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Luhan buru-buru berdiri, tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak sampah makanannya yang lupa ia buang, gadis bermata rusa itu limbung kedepan, spontan Chanyeol menangkapnya. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan perawakan Baekhyun yang langsung mengubah raut wajah cerianya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Chanyeol panik, dengan cepat ia berusaha melepaskan Luhan tetapi gadis itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Chanyeol tambah panik saat melihat Baekhyun meninggalkan pintu ruang musik. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa Luhan melakukannya, baru saja ia akan mengejar Baekhyun, Luhan menarik tangannya, wajahnya berangsur pucat.

"Chanyeol kepalaku pusing sekali..." Chanyeol memandang Luhan dan pintu tempat Baekhyun meninggalkannya bolak-balik, dengan nafas panjang Chanyeol memilih memapah Luhan keruang UKS, biarlah urusannya dengan Baekhyun ia selesaikan selepas ini. Luhan menggigit ujung bibirnya, ia tidak punya pilihan, ia harus melakukannya atau kalau tidak ia yang akan mendapatkan masalah nanti. Seseorang sudah mengancamnya di kolam renang tempo hari.

...

Chanyeol terus menerus menghubungi Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu kesal, ini sudah jam 11 malam, dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak lelah menghubunginya sejak kejadia tadi, Chanyeol jarang mengirim pesan pemuda itu hanya ingin mendengar suara Baekhyun dan menyelesaikan masalah ini, merepotkan kalaupun Baekhyun membacanya gadis itu pasti tidak akan membalasnya, ditelpon saja tidak diangkat bagaimana pesan akan dibalas? Baekhyun menyerah, ia mengambil ponselnya dinakas lalu menyentuh layarnya.

"Kuberikan waktu 5 menit."

"_Ya mwoya."_

"3 menit."

"_Baekhyun, waktu bahkan belum beranjak sampai 1 menit!"_

"1 menit."

"_Aish aish, baiklah. Baekhyun aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi sungguh itu diluar duganku tadi Luhan noona sakit makanya aku tidak mengejarmu, maafkan aku tadinya aku ingin... "_ Chanyeol diam sebentar membuat Baekhyun menunggu tidak sabaran.

"_Astaga kau pasti akan menutupnya selang 30 detik. Baekhyun, Happy firstmonth anniversarry." _

_Klik._

Baekhyun menutupnya setelah Chanyeol kehabisan waktu 1 menitnya. Jujur, ia sedikit menyesal tidak mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol yang membuatnya penasaran. Pemuda itu tidak melupakan hari penting ini, Baekhyun takut kalau saja ia telah salah menyimpulkan sesuatu, gadis itu menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Berusaha menghilangkan segala pemikiran yang bercabang di kepalanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

udah berapa abad ya? hahaha sebenernya ini udh lama bgt di folder, tp belum sempet ngepost. maaf banget lama dan juga sedikit? abis mento disitu idenya ;_; huwaaaa finally exo comeback asdfghjkl lagunya bagus bagus tp tbh sih paling suka promise walau gak dimasukin album;_; kebanyakan omong kayaknya wkwkwk sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^!


End file.
